


Pretend Or Surrender

by The_Twisted_Kingdom



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Assassination, Betrayal, Confessions, Control, Drugs, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Innocence, Jealousy, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Murder, Protectiveness, Revenge, Riot - Freeform, Shinra, Trust, Turk-centric, Turkfic, Turks - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Uprising, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twisted_Kingdom/pseuds/The_Twisted_Kingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno's loyalty has always been one of his best qualities. Therefore, when ShinRa offered him a job with the condition of cutting all ties with his past life on the streets of Midgar he tried his absolute best. However, loyalty can pull you in many directions at once and it's not always certain who will win.</p><p>A year after the world was nearly destroyed, ShinRa employees are getting attacked in the streets and tensions are running high. It won't be long before chaos breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is ... I am a bit ashamed of this, really. I've been out of writing for a while and I feel like this is nowhere near as good as I used to be. I'm sorry.  
> I decided to grow some ladyballs, however, and post it anyway, because I figure that will help me step up and get back in shape.  
> *hides in corner in shame*
> 
> Anything you recognise is not mine.  
> Anything that I have changed has been done for the benefit of the story, because it is fun, and because I can.  
> Do enjoy.

Pretend Or Surrender  
Chapter One

Reno closed his eyes, letting the hot water from the shower fall without challenge onto the back of his neck. Sweeping his hair to one side, he let out a soft groan of contentment when he felt the hot water begin to loosen the muscles in his shoulders and back. Reaching a hand out, he let it rest against the cool tiles of the shower, keeping his balance as he rolled his shoulders, his eyes still closed as the water washed over him. Eventually, he tipped his head back letting the water plaster his hair to his scalp. Rubbing his hands over his face, he smiled. He had the rest of the evening off, and then tomorrow as well.

 

Feeling lighter at the prospect of some free time, Reno picked up the soap and began to lather himself. He watched the swirl of grit and blood spiral down the drain along with the soap bubbles and wondered vaguely just how much money the soap companies made from Turks alone. He was fairly certain they went through more soap than nearly anyone. He’d have to ask Rude how many bars he went through a week.

 

When he’d gotten himself sufficiently clean, Reno stepped out of the shower, wrapping his towel around his waist. He wiped the fog off the bathroom mirror and blinked at his reflection. He looked pale. Well, he always looked pale, but with his hair flattened to his head and wet his skin looked even paler. His light freckles stood out more clearly and he could practically see the veins through his skin. He was tired. He felt it and he looked it. Letting out a huff, he straightened himself up and dried himself off.

 

When he’d gotten dressed and spent a good amount of time styling his hair, Reno grabbed his old jacket as he headed for the door. Smiling softly as he pulled the jacket on, Reno felt himself relax at the familiar feel of it. His jacket was the only thing he still owned from his days living on the street before ShinRa had given him a job. When he’d been offered employment with ShinRa, one of the conditions had been that he sever all ties with his past life. Connections like that would make him weak. Vulnerable. ShinRa would not allow that, and so he was to start afresh. Reno had done so as best he could. With the exception of the Jacket. He’d loved this jacket and he didn’t think it was such a big deal if he kept it. He did, afterall, need something to wear when he wasn’t in his uniform.

 

Stepping out on to the street, Reno headed in the direction of the other thing he had been unable to leave in his past. His friend, Aura.  
While Rufus mightn’t mind much if he discovered that Reno had kept his old jacket, he would be more than furious if he discovered that he’d kept contact with his friend. More than kept contact. When Reno had gotten work with ShinRa, he’d gotten Aura off the streets. He’d found her somewhere to live and he’d supported her with his paycheque. Every time he had a few days off, he would take her some money. It wasn’t much as he had to be careful that nobody would notice large chunks of money being taken from his account regularly, but it was enough for Aura to buy food and other necessities. ShinRa may have taken him off the street and taught him a few new things, but he still had his own code of honour. He and Aura had taken care of each other on the street back then, so when he had gotten out of there, there was no way he was just going to abandon her. That just wasn’t the way things worked. Reno may not have had all the fancy morals that some other people had, but he had loyalty. Loyalty was the basis of everything for Reno, and his loyalty to Aura would not see him leave her on the streets alone.

 

When he got to the part of town he’d gotten Aura a house in, he turned the collar of his jacket up and looked carefully around. It wouldn’t do to have anybody recognise him here. Reno walked up the quiet street, trying to look inconspicuous. He hoped Aura would be home. Flicking a glance at his watch, he bit his lip, thinking. He should have let her know he was coming. She could still easily be down at the market. If she could afford anything that was . She still should have some money left. It hadn’t been quite a month since he’d last gone to see her and had taken her the usual bag of Gil he gave her.

 

He pulled out his phone and thought about calling her to see if she were home, but caught himself before he did. He didn’t want to leave any kind of evidence that he still had contact with her. Putting it back in his pocket, he continued up the street towards Aura’s house. When he arrived, Reno knocked on the front door and waited silently. He looked up the street, his eyes seeing far more than anyone observing him would suspect. Hearing a small noise behind the door, he turned back around. Seeing a slight ruffle in the curtains in the window, he knew Aura was doing as he had told her, and was checking who was on her doorstep before she opened the door to them. He looked at her when she then did open the door.

 

“Reno.” She smiled. He smiled back. “I didn’t expect you for weeks yet.”

“I have some time off.” He said, moving into the house as she stepped back to allow him to enter. He smiled again and he looked back up the street quickly before she shut the door.

“The curtains.” He said.

“I did as you told me... I checked before I let you in.”

“I know... I saw you.”

She blinked, “Oh.”

“If I was someone who intended you harm, I would have forced my way inside once I had proof you were here.”

“Okay.”

“So, you must look out the window without being seen, yo.” He moved to the curtain and demonstrated. “Don’t touch the curtain... and make sure you do it from the side of the window furthest from the door.” He looked at her. “Also, it’s probably a good idea to bend down a bit when you so... different heights and all.”

“Okay...”

He looked at her and stopped, seeing her biting her lip. “I don’t mean to unsettle you...” he said, wrapping an arm around her. She hugged him and he held her firmly.

“I know. Thank you.” She murmured.

“So, I brought somefood.” He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. She grinned.

“I do have food here...”

“I know... I also brought wine.”

“Oh, I see.”

“I have some time off. Let’s celebrate.”

 

Aura nodded and headed into her small kitchen before coming back with two wine glasses. Reno set about opening the bottle and pouring them some wine, before sitting down on her old couch. Moving a cushion from beneath himself, he blinked at it.

“This is new.” He looked at her. She smiled and nodded. He blinked again, wondering how she had the money to pay for such things. She only had the small amount of money he brought her from his own salary from ShinRa. It wasn’t much but it was enough to keep a roof over her head and food on her table. He’d always wished he could give her more, but he’d been afraid that a larger sum of money going missing from his account regularly would be noticed. As it was he was pleased that he’d gotten away with it for so long. He’d gotten himself an apartment that was smaller than he could afford, but still nice enough not to arouse suspicion, but he could still hardly believe that his co-workers and, more still, his boss, believed that he was drinking and whoring away so much already. Sure, sometimes he would go out for a drink, and sometimes, he’d even take a woman home for the night. If he could help it, though, she generally wasn’t a prostitute. Reno didn’t like to pay for it. Also, it made some memories from his life on the streets harder to forget.

 

He blinked yet again at the cushion in his hand, concerned now over what Aura was doing to be able to afford such things.

“You... can afford this?” he asked softly.

“I didn’t use the money you gave me.” She said. He closed his eyes. “I’ve been making some money of my own.”

“If you need more, I can give you more.” He said, sure he could figure out a way for that to work. He started to calculate how much more he could possibly get away with before Rufus began to wonder what he was throwing money at.

“No.” She said, and he looked at her. “I’ve been selling some potions.”

“Oh.” He smiled.

“You thought I was whoring.”

“Well...” he didn’t know what to say and so fell silent.

“Reno, I... I couldn’t do that...”

“I know.” He ran a hand over the back of his neck. Back in their days on the street, he’d whored for the both of them so that she wouldn’t have to. “I just... I know I don’t give you much... and I wish I could... I want you to be able to make a home and buy random things like this... and I know you barely have enough for basic stuff...”

“Reno.” 

“Yeah..?” he murmured, looking at her.

“You do a wonderful job of taking care of me.” She told him, “You don’t even have to. Most people would have left me where they found me.”

“You’re my friend.” He said, trying to shrug it off.

She nodded.

“So, these potions... They sell well...?”

“Sold ten so far...”

“How many have you made?”

“Ten.”

He laughed, “Okay, so that’s good progress. How much are you selling them for?”

“Fifty Gil.”

“You could be selling them for more than that.”

“The people around here don’t have more than that.” She replied, looking at him.

He nodded silently. “If you went to the market, in the centre of town...you could bump the price up a bit.”

“I suppose so.”

“As long as you were careful, I mean.”

“Mhmm.” She nodded and then smiled softly. “I want to open an Apothecary.”

He looked at her, smiling widely. “That’s a brilliant idea, Aur.”

She took a sip of wine, smiling more broadly. “I can’t believe you thought I was whoring.”

“Sorry.” He wrapped an arm around her, “I apologise.” He watched her, wondering how the thought had even entered his mind. She knew what he’d done to keep her from that in the past. There was no way she would just do it now and make his sacrifices be for nothing. Looking at her now, he wondered if she’d even ever had a lover. He didn’t think so. He would have known about it. He was sure of that. But then, he only visited her every couple of weeks... there was plenty of time for her to have a lover over that he would never encounter.

 

Not sure why he was gritting his teeth at the thought, Reno took a mouthful of wine and tried to relax, telling himself that he would find out about any threat to their security and make sure that it was no longer a threat.

“What’s wrong?” her voice brought him out of his thoughts. “You suddenly got this really... intense... look on your face.”

“Do you ever have... visitors... here?”

“Uh...” she blinked, “Sometimes...”

He tried to keep his face neutral. “... Who?”

“Maati.” She blinked, “The old man who lives next door... sometimes, when he goes trading to other towns he brings me ingredients for my potions and stuff that I cannot get here easily. Sometimes, I have him over for dinner. He’s alone since his wife died...”

“Ah.” He nodded.

“Is that bad?” she looked at him and he thought about how lonely she must be here on her own.

“No.” He shook his head, “That’s not bad.”

He made a mental note to have a talk with this Maati. If the man could be trusted, perhaps it could ease his own mind to have someone keeping an eye on Aura when he could not. Maybe the man could even tell him if she had a secret lover. Or, maybe Maati would make him as a Turk and Aura would be made vulnerable. He tried not to sigh.

“How about we have some dinner... “ she said, getting up and heading back into the kitchen. He followed her and watched as she turned the oven on. “Come on, make yourself useful.” She grinned, tossing vegetables at him. He smiled and took a knife from the drawer. He looked at it. It was good quality. Another purchase from the profit of her potion sales. An apothecary would need a good knife, he would assume. He quickly peeled the vegetables and made short work of cutting them up. He was, afterall, extremely skilled with a blade. He was finished well before Aura was done preparing the meat. When she was finished, she put it in the oven, and then looked at what he’d done.

“I can never get them all exactly the same size like that!” she complained. He just smiled, “Do they teach you how to cook at ShinRa?”

“Not exactly.”

He watched the way her eyes moved over him, and then, as she always did when the discussion came too close to what he actually did for ShinRa, she changed the topic.

“The meat will take an hour, the rest can go in after half.”

“Alright.”

 

She then busied herself getting out plates and cutlery. He watched her set the table, silently wondering what it was that she had convinced herself he did for a living. Aura wasn’t stupid. She knew that he worked for ShinRa, and she knew that he’d had to cut all ties with everything in his past to take the job. He wasn’t certain if she knew he was a Turk specifically, as he had not told her that, but she seemed to suspect enough that whenever they came close to talking about anything relating to his work, she would back away. Or maybe, it was due to the growing hostility toward ShinRa employees on the streets lately. Maybe she thought that the less she knew, the better. He certainly agreed with that. He dreaded to think of the way she would look at him if she knew what he had done... what he did, just about every day... what he had been doing not four hours earlier. He was quite happy with Aura not knowing that he was a killer.

 

It wasn’t that he enjoyed keeping a secret that big from her, it actually made him rather sad. Aura was his oldest friend. She knew things about him that nobody else did. The things they had endured on the streets together had formed a bond that he could only compare with the one he now shared with Rude. But he just didn’t think he could take her horror or disappointment, or even disgust if she knew what he had become. He needed her. Her good opinion of him. That source of light she provided that comfort of knowing that no matter what unspeakable thing he did for ShinRa, she would be there for him to go to and forget it all. She had become something for him to protect, something pure, and he could not lose that

“Do you want more wine?”

He blinked, realising that she had finished setting the table and was now looking at him.

“Yeah.” He followed her back into the living room and sat back on the couch once again. He filled their glasses and she turned the television on. Reno set a cushion comfortably on his lap as a news report on the latest riots in the towns flashed across the screen.

“Two more ShinRa employees killed...” Aura murmured. “Yesterday there were three...”

“I know.” He said quietly.

“They’re even attacking the families...” she turned to look at him. “Is that why you never come here in your uniform?”

“It’s become part of the reason.” He nodded, “But originally it was so nobody knew I’d kept contact with you...”

She nodded. “These attacks... has anyone had a go at you...?”

“No.” He said firmly. He watched her accept that and nod.

“If they did...you’d be okay, right?” she asked. He looked at her, and she twisted her hands, clearly uncomfortable with what she wanted to ask, “I mean... you can fight, right?” she gave him a queer look. “Really well, right?”

“Yes.”

She nodded and let out a soft breath. “Okay.” She then smiled and leaned against him. “You always were fast...” she murmured, “It’s cause you’re so skinny.”

 

He gave a soft laugh, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and watching the rest of the report.

When dinner was ready, they ate that in front of the TV and finished off the wine. Reno was watching the TV completely zoned out to everything until he’d finished his glass of wine and blinked slowly at it. “Hey Aur, I should have brought more wine...” he said, before turning to look at her and discovering that she was asleep. He grinned, looking at the way she was curled up against a cushion at the other end of the couch. “Aura,” he nudged her leg, “Wake up, yo.”

She mumbled something and didn’t move. He got to his feet and touched her shoulder gently. “Come on, go to bed...”

She groaned and opened an eye, looking up at him. “Go to bed.” He grinned. She sat up, pushing her dark hair back. 

“Kay...” 

“Good.”

“... Are you staying?” she murmured.

“Yeah. That okay?”

“Mmm.” She nodded, getting up. “You need anything?”

“Nah, I know where stuff is.”

“Mmm.” She pushed her hair back again, “Okay...”

“’Night.” He smiled as she staggered off for the hallway. He watched her bedroom door close and then he got a spare blanket from the cupboard and curled up on the couch. Yawning, he turned the TV off stretched out comfortably. Closing his eyes, he tried to work out a way to talk to that neighbour in the morning.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

Aura awoke the next morning to silence. Yawning, she sat up, realising that Reno must still be asleep. She got dressed and went quietly out into the living room. Reno was sprawled across the couch, the blanket down around his hips and his vibrant hair splayed wildly across one of the cushions. She smiled and headed into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

She turned on the stove and got a frypan out. Not long later she was dishing out eggs and bacon onto two plates and carrying them into the living room. Reno was still asleep across her couch, so she nudged his foot. “Shift it, yo.” She said loudly, sitting herself on his feet when he didn’t move them immediately. He groaned and flailed a bit before eyeing her balefully.

“Unpleasant morning person.” He muttered. 

“Oi. Don’t be mean. I made you food.” She retorted, setting his plate on him. He sat up, looking at the plate with interest.

“Okay, better...”

“Thought so.” She smiled, chewing on a piece of bacon.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before he stretched and she looked over at him. “What’s your plan for today?” he asked.

“Gotta go get some stuff from the markets.” She replied, licking some grease from her fingers.

“Can I come?”

“If you want...” she replied, “It’s going to be boring... I just have to get some stuff for potions...”

“Are you kidding? That sounds fascinating...”

She eyed him. “Righto...” She watched him grin at her and return to cleaning his plate off. She then took the plates to the kitchen and washed the dishes quickly. “I’m just going to shower before we go...” she told him, heading back through the living room on her way to the bathroom.

“Take your time.” He replied, folding the blanket he’d used during the night.

 

*

Reno put the blanket he’d used away and then listened until he heard the shower running. He then straightened himself in the mirror by the door and stepped outside. A quick glance at the neighbour’s yard had him smiling. Perfect.  
He strode across the yard to the fence separating the properties. The elderly man watering his garden looked his way and raised a hand in greeting.

“Morning, yo!” Reno called.

“Good Morning to you...” 

Reno watched as the man approached the fence.

“You’re Maati?” he asked, looking the man up and down surreptitiously. He was a portly man, Reno would have guessed him to be in his mid sixties. Still had most of his hair, and seemed to be able to move fairly easily.

“That’s me.”

“I’m Reno.”

“You’re Aura’s friend...” Maati said, his pale blue eyes now looking Reno over critically.

“Yeah.”

“I know about you.”

“...what do you know?”

“I know you found her that house and that you help her out...”

“True.”

Maati moved closer until he was standing right at the fence. “... what do you want?”

Reno nodded, he could appreciate wanting to get right to the point.

“Does Aura have any... other... friends... who visit her?”

“Men, you mean?”

“Men, women... whatever.”

“Not that I’ve seen.” Maati said, “Sometimes people come here looking for her to heal them, though.”

“Does that happen often?” he asked, wondering if it were a good idea for people to know where she lived.

“Getting more common...” Maati mused, “Now that people are getting sick...”

“Okay...” he nodded, “So... she’s okay...?” he looked at him, “I mean, when I’m not here...?”

“Seems well enough...” Maati looked long and hard at him. “I drop in on her from time to time... to see how she is.”

“I appreciate that.”

“I expect you don’t get much time off...” Reno watched Maati look him over again, “It’s a good idea... you not coming in uniform.”

“Come again?” Reno asked, his face carefully neutral.

“You heard me, boy.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, yo.”

“Fine. But you keep in mind this neighbourhood wouldn’t take kindly to any meddling by ShinRa.”

“I would expect as much.” He said simply.

“I don’t care what you do as long as you take care of that girl in there.” Maati gestured at Aura’s house. Reno just nodded simply. “I’ll watch her as best I can for you.”

“Thank you.” Reno backed away from the fence and Maati returned to watering his garden. Turning back to the house, Reno went inside.

 

“Hey,” Aura said, coming into the living room, drying her hair with a towel. “You ready to go... or do you want to fix your hair...”

“Like I could go out in public looking like this...” he grinned, gesturing at his hair that was still looking like he’d just woken up.

“I dunno... could have been the look you were going for...”

“I think you know me better than that.” He grinned, heading for the bathroom.

 

It wasn’t long later that they were walking up the street to the small but busy market. “Oh...” he heard Aura murmur, before she was weaving off between people toward a stall   
with her basket. Reno blinked and tried to keep up. By the time he got there she was thanking the old woman running the stall and putting a small bag in her basket. She smiled at him, “Next.”

“Okay.” He replied, following her back into the crowd. He looked around, instinctively taking in everything from people entering the street from nearby side alleys to children running from stall to stall, weaving in between unsuspecting people who were not keeping a close enough eye on their purses.

They’d gone past three more stalls before Reno’s eye caught on a group of four men having a hushed discussion on a nearby corner. He couldn’t quite place what it was about them that caught his attention, or why just looking at them seemed to trigger a rush of adrenaline throughout him, but he couldn’t shake the feeling at all. Seeing Aura heading right in their direction, he stepped quickly up beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder and gently steering her away from them. “Let’s just go this way, yo.” He said quietly. 

He watched her green eyes flick at the men and then up to him. 

“What’s wrong with them?”

“I dunno.” He replied, “Just... something...”

“Okay.” She nodded and then stopped at another stall. “I need some bottles for potions...” she said, directing her attention to the wares on display. Reno turned back to watch the men on the corner who seemed to now be arguing with one another, but trying to remain quiet enough not to make a scene. After a few moments, they turned and went down the alley and through some side door which was then slammed shut. Reno blinked, not knowing what to make of it. He then took Aura’s basket from her as she bought some bottles and set them in the bottom of it.

“Oi.”

“I’m helping.” He replied easily.

“I’m perfectly capable...”

“Yes, but I feel useful now.”

“Fine.” She sighed, and he watched her try to resist a smile. “I need to get some fresh food.”

“Okay.” He followed her to a few more stalls, all the while looking back at that alley. 

After Aura had visited all the stalls she needed to, they wandered slowly back up the street. Reno stopped to look at the building to which that door belonged. “Is this a bar?” he asked Aura who nodded. “... do they do lunches?”

“Not unless you want to get propositioned by half the whores in town.” She murmured.

“I think I can handle the attentions of a few ladies.” He grinned, seizing her hand and pulling her inside.

“Reno...” she complained.

“Yeah?” he looked at her. She sighed. “Ten minutes, I promise.” He smiled.

“Okay.” She sat at a small table and he headed off to order some drinks.

 

Leaning on the bar, Reno lounged comfortably, looking around the room and assessing everyone in it. When he did not see the four men from the street he eyed another door behind the bar, clearly leading further into the building. When the barkeeper came to take his order, he gave it easily, giving the man a friendly smile.

“Is there a bathroom for customers?” he asked lightly.

“Not during the day.” The man replied after a moment.

“Ah.”

“There’s one down the street...”

“That’s fine.”

 

He nodded when the drinks were placed on the bar before him and he paid the man quickly before heading back to the table where Aura sat. He sat opposite her so that he could see the entire room. He passed her a glass and surveyed the room again.

“What are you doing?” She asked him simply. He looked at her to see her eyes narrowed slightly.

“Uh...”

“Yes?” she waited.

“I don’t know, exactly.”

“Right...”She nodded and he looked past her when the door behind the bar opened and the four men from the street came out. Laughing loudly as they made their way to a table in the far corner of the bar, they yelled orders to the barkeeper and Reno sat straighter, suddenly more alert as he watched them. “Reno,” Aura leaned across the table toward him, “You’re acting like you used to when somebody was gonna get knifed."

He closed his eyes and tried to relax. “I feel like... something is going on here.”

“Like what?” she asked softly. He shook his head. “... Like... the attacks against ShinRa?” she whispered. He looked sharply at her. 

“What?”

“There are rumours... that... meetings are held here...”

“Aura!” he hissed “Why didn’t you tell me that...?”

“You didn’t ask, yo.” She replied, leaning back. “Also... I know you. I knew you’d come running down here to look...”

“So?”

“So, I didn’t want you getting yourself killed.” She said, staring at him.

“Aur...” 

“Shut up, Reno.” She cut him off and he blinked.

“Aur...”

“Shh!” She hissed, making some weird hand gesture that he stared at for a second until he realised that one of the men in the corner had gotten to his feet and was now calling to everyone in the bar to listen to him. Reno looked at him. He was of medium height, and was probably around Reno’s own age.

“We’re having a party tonight, boys!” he called and Reno blinked. “Anyone who wants to get involved needs to be back here at nine tonight!”

Aura shook her head slowly while Reno watched the room, noting those who cheered in response to the announcement. It was evident that some people in the bar understood the meaning behind the announcement more than others.

He watched as several women got up from their own seats at the bar and head across the room toward the men in the corner. “Oh, our big, strong heroes!” One simpered loudly.

“Yeah, baby.” The one who had made the announcement replied, pulling her onto his lap. She giggled loudly and Reno almost laughed at the disgusted look that crossed Aura’s face when she turned to look.

“Here’s a lesson to you, lads!” Another of the men called to the rest of the bar. “The Cause gets you the ladies!” He laughed when another of the women seated herself on the table right in front of him.

“Yeah, if you pay them.”Aura muttered. Reno smirked. He finished his drink and continued to survey the room. He heard the door open and a moment later his hair blew into his eyes as a breeze swept through the room. Pushing his hair back he looked at Aura to see that the blood had drained from her face, leaving her paler than usual. Looking toward the door, he watched the person who had just entered stagger toward the bar. They could both spot a junkie without a second glance.

Looking back at Aura who seemed nearly frozen, he got to his feet. “Come on,” he murmured, taking hold of her sleeve and tugging her up. “Let’s go...” He picked up the basket and walked her to the door. He watched her look back over her shoulder stiffly, before he’d moved her out the door onto the street. She didn’t speak until they were halfway down the road.

“Been a while since I’ve seen a junkie.”

“Yeah...” he nodded, “This isn’t their usual area...”

“Mmm.”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah?” he asked, watching her from the corner of his eye as they walked, “Will you be more than fine if I sing to you?”

She gave a small smile and he grinned, starting to sing some random song in a high pitched voice. He’d wondered from time to time how Aura’s reaction to junkies or drugs of any kind was coming along these days. Back in their days on the steet, he’d saved her from some junkies who were trying to inject her with some crap or other, and since then she’d been terrified of anything to do with it. Since there weren’t as many junkies in Edge as there had been under the plate in their old slum, he’d been hoping that her fear would lessen. He guessed it hadn’t.

 

Soon enough they were back at Aura’s house and he watched her unpack the things she’d bought. She put everything away silently and he continued to watch her.

“Aur...” he began and she turned to look at him. “Are you really alright?”

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“Just... The junkie...”

“Not even thinking about him.” She answered. He must have looked confused because she shook her head, “I know you’re going tonight... back to that bar...”

“Yeah.” He agreed. She gave an annoyed hiss.

“You’re going to get yourself killed. Reno, that’s what they do. It’s what they’re all about and they like it.”

“I know.” He looked at her, “That’s exactly why I’m going back.” He watched her face as she obviously bit back what she wanted to say next. He understood her frustration. She thought he was being an idiot, running head first into a situation he had no control over. It made sense. He did that a lot. But this wasn’t one of those times. He couldn’t tell her that he’d be perfectly fine because he could beat the shit out of everyone in that bar if given the chance. He could try and appease her, though.

“I won’t be going alone.”

“No?”

“No.” 

 

He watched as she stopped herself from asking anything more. “Fine.” She murmured. “Just... don’t be an idiot.”

“I’ll try my very best.” He grinned. His grin faded when she didn’t smile. “I promise.”

“Okay.” She breathed. He stepped forward and hugged her, then kissed the top of her head when he felt her arms come around his waist. 

“It’ll be fine.” He murmured, holding her firmly.

“If I turn on the TV tomorrow to see you’re dead, I’m going to kill you.”

“Duly noted.”

She looked up at him and he let her go. “Okay...” he said, straightening himself. “I should go.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah... here, I brought this.” He took a small pouch of Gil from his pocket and gave it to her.

“Uh... I don’t need it. I can live off what I make selling potions.”

“Just in case.” He replied, pressing it into her hand. She let out a huff and took it. He nodded and headed for the door, pulling his old jacket on again.

“I want to know.” She said from behind him, “Tomorrow... I want to know that you’re okay...”

He looked back, to see her leaning against the couch, watching him. “Yeah.” He nodded, “Okay.”

“Good.”

 

He gave her one last look before he headed out the door and quickly up the road. He headed straight for Healin Lodge, eager to tell Tseng what he’d learned about the recent attacks on their people. If he were fast enough, then perhaps Tseng could get Rufus to sanction an official mission for them all to head to that bar tonight to check the situation out. Hell, he knew he’d be going anyway, with approval or not. It was just too good an opportunity to pass up. They couldn’t just sit back and do nothing while every day more ShinRa employees were attacked and killed. Okay, so they weren’t doing nothing, but they hadn’t had a lead this good since it all started. He saw no reason why this wouldn’t be given full approval.

 

As it happened, Tseng had the same opinion Reno did. The dark-haired man had hurried off to find Rufus as soon as Reno had finished explaining what he’d discovered, and so Reno sat waiting with Rude and Elena in the relaxation rom.

“There’s no way we won’t be told to go.” Elena commented, “I mean, this is a chance to learn so many things. Who’s involved, what their plan is... even a base of operations...”

“Yep.” Reno commented, putting his feet up on a table.

“Of course, we could learn none of those things.” Rude put in, looking at Reno. Reno shrugged.

“Worth a shot, yo.”

They fell into silence, thinking, until Tseng returned and informed them that all four of them would be visiting that bar tonight. Reno jumped up.

“Alright. Let’s all go and make ourselves sexy.”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Reno found Rude waiting outside the bar when he arrived at about half past eight that evening. “Looking sharp.” He smiled, patting his friend on the back as they headed inside. He nodded, looking Rude over. The loose pants and shirt made him look like he belonged. It was Tseng he was worried about. If he arrived looking all brisk and businesslike as he usually did he was going to look incredibly obvious.

“I’ll find somewhere to sit...” Rude told him, heading toward a corner, while Reno sauntered toward the bar. They may as well get started on blending in. Upon sitting down opposite Rude at the table his partner had chosen near the back, he pushed a beer toward his friend and looked around. 

“No sign of Tseng and Elena...?”

“Not yet.”

“Right... Well, I don’t see the guys from earlier in here either...”

“We’re early.”

“Yeah...”

 

It was about ten minutes later when the door opened and Elena strode in. Reno watched her look around and spot them, before she headed right for them.

“Damn, Laney.” He smirked when she reached the table. “You’re looking exceptionally sexy this evening.”

“... Wasn’t that the idea?” she asked, placing her purse on the table.

“Well, I suppose so.”

“Then what’s your problem?”

“I don’t have one.” He smiled, looking at her. His smile widened when he noticed the faint blush begin to stain her cheeks.

“Great. I need a drink.” She picked up her purse and got up, heading toward the bar. He blinked when Rude looked at him.

“What? It was a compliment.”

When Tseng arrived, he’d gotten halfway across the room toward them before Reno even noticed him. He seated himself at the table and looked at them silently. Reno looked him over.

“Tseng. I got you a drink.” Elena said as she returned and placed two glasses on the table before sitting beside him.

“Thank you.”

Reno continued to look at Tseng. “What?” the dark haired man eventually sighed.

“Would you take the hair out?” he said almost exasperatedly.

“Why?”

“Because you look...” he blinked and leaned forward to whisper the rest of his sentence, “...like a Turk.”

Tseng regarded him silently for a moment before reaching up and pulling the small piece of leather from his hair. Reno watched the dark tresses fall about his face and raised an eyebrow. Tseng looked much softer now. More at ease.

“Better?”

“Ohyea.” Reno nodded, “I bet you make women jealous with that hair.”

Tseng blinked, his drink halfway to his mouth. Reno just grinned. “While you’re at it... That shirt...”

“What’s wrong with my shirt?” Tseng looked at him. Reno looked back at him.

“Nothing... It’s a fine shirt.” He replied, his eyes moving over the crisp white fabric. “But... The buttons. Undo them. At least three.”

Tsengs fingers traced the buttons up his shirt. He sighed and undid the top three. 

“There, now.” Reno said, lounging back in his chair comfortably. “A glimpse of chest never hurt anybody. Just ask Elena.”

The small choking sound from Elena had Reno’s eyes flicking straight to her. He tried to hide his smirk as he watched her try and work out if he were referring to the amount of cleavage she was currently displaying or her appreciation of the fact that she now had a view of Tseng’s chest. He didn’t know what she decided on, but she went bright red.

“Hey, Laney.” He smiled, “Why don’t you come sit next to me?”

“Uh...” she blinked, looking at him. “I’m fine next to Tseng.”

“I’m sure you are...” he looked at Tseng “Don’t you think Laney is looking fine tonight?”

Tseng looked at Elena. “Very appropriate.” Elena went even more red and stared hard at the table. Reno smirked and then looked past her to where one of the men he’d seen earlier in the day had walked past them.

“He’s one.” He said, sitting up slightly. As if someone had flicked a switch, Tseng sat up straight, his dark eyes following the man across the room. Reno looked at him. “You might wanna relax, yo.”

Tseng leaned back in his chair.

“Just try to look like you’re here to have a good time.” Reno offered.

“If I were looking for a good time, this would not be where I’d come.”

Reno couldn’t resist a snigger. He looked at Rude who also smiled. Tseng sighed.

“Right.” Elena said, getting to her feet. “I’m going to actually go see what I can find out...” She picked up her glass and walked slowly across the room.

“... she purposely walkin’ like that, yo?” Reno asked, watching the way her hips seemed to sway more than usual.

“Probably.” Tseng replied, his eyes also following her.

“Right, well, I think I’ll go blend in, too.” Reno got to his feet and headed for the bar. He slid onto a stool and spun to watch the room. He watched Elena as she went over the group of men by the wall and smiled at the one Reno had identified as one of the men he’d seen earlier in the day. He couldn’t see her lips so she didn’t know what she said when she leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. He guessed it must have been good, though, as the guy laughed loudly and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her in close to himself.

He forced himself to look away. It wouldn’t do for someone to notice Elena being watched as she tried to integrate herself into that little group. He glanced back over as someone pushed another drink into her hands. “Don’t drink it, Laney.” He murmured. He sighed when she raised the glass and took a sip. Tomorrow, he was going to have a talk to her about accepting drinks from randoms in places like this. For now, he’d just hope that there was nothing that could hurt her in that glass. 

When someone sat on the stool next to him, Reno spun to smile at them. “Hey.”

“Hi.” The man replied.

“Seems like there’s a bit of a party going on in here.” He said, resting an elbow on the bar as he looked the guy over. He wasn’t one of the ones he’d seen before, but he still might know something useful.

“Yeah. I guess.”

“Someone’s birthday, maybe.”

“A job well done, I think.” The guy replied, downing his drink.

“Oh yeah?” Reno asked, gesturing to the bar keeper for another drink. “What job?”

The guy shrugged, “Dunno. Happens from time to time.”

“Must be important.”

“No idea.”

 

Reno nodded, deciding against pressing this guy. It was clear if he knew anything he wasn’t about to say so. The guy collected his next drink and walked away. Reno surveyed the room again. He didn’t think this was going to work as well as they’d hoped. It was clear that some people in the bar were here simply to have a good time, and there were those who were here for some other purpose. That group seemed to be keeping to itself. He didn’t think he would be able to just chat one up. But Elena...

 

He looked at her again. If she played it right, they may just talk in front of her and she could just listen and report back. He frowned when she sank into a chair, looking slightly dazed. Casting a glance toward Tseng and Rude he noticed them watching her too. He watched the guy who had been holding onto her push her drink back into her hand and help her take another mouthful. Sliding off his stool, Reno went back to Tseng and Rude at their table.

“Elena...” Rude said quietly.

“Yep. They’ve given her something.” Reno replied softly. He sat down and looked at Tseng. “What do you want to do?” he asked.

“Just watch...” Tseng murmured, “She may still be able to learn something.”

“Not if she’s unconscious.” Reno replied hotly.

“She’s not.”

“Not yet.” He looked back to Elena to watch the man standing over her trace a finger down her throat and across her shoulder, taking the strap of her red dress with it until it hung uselessly off her arm. “Yeah, no.” He got to his feet.

“Reno, sit.” Tseng ordered.

Reno blinked at him. “I’m not going to sit here and watch Elena get ... molested.”

“You’ll do what I tell you to do.” Tseng replied calmly.

Clenching his teeth, Reno sank back into his chair.

“How long are we going to watch this?” Rude asked stiffly.

“Until I say otherwise.” Tseng replied.

“Then say otherwise...” Reno growled, “Because I’m about to go over there and kick that guy’s teeth in.”

Tseng’s dark eyes suddenly flicked to Reno, piercing straight into him. “You will not move from that chair until I say you can. Is that clear?”

“Yes.” He murmured.

They all then watched as Elena was helped to her feet, and then half walked, half carried out the door. Tseng was the first to his feet. “Move.”

By the time they got out on to the street, Elena and the two men who had taken her outside were gone. Reno swore.

“Find her.” Tseng ordered. Reno bit back a stinging remark and moved further up the street. Rude immediately took off the other way and Tseng looked around.

Hearing a soft laugh from the darkness, both he and Tseng moved toward a shadowed area of the street and discovered a mostly concealed alleyway. Glancing at Tseng, Reno headed down it first.

“Lemmego.” Elena’s voice came out of the darkness and Reno froze for a moment.

“C’mon, baby. Don’t be like that...”

“Yeah, come on, we’re your friends...”

“No...”

 

As they crept closer, they saw Elena leaning back against the brick wall, clearly struggling to stay on her feet with two men before her.

“C’mon, sweetheart, you were all friendly inside...” The first man moved toward her, his hand outstretched when Elena swung, punching him in the face as hard as she could and immediately losing her balance and falling against a nearby bin. The man fell back against the opposite wall, holding his face and howling something about a broken nose while the second man laughed loudly. 

“Oh, feisty. You’re gonna be fun.” 

 

Reno watched as the second man moved toward Elena, bending to reach for her again. Before he could touch her, Reno stepped closer and grabbed a handful of the man’s hair before bringing his knee up hard into the guy’s face. He then tossed the guy backward onto the damp ground where he lay unconscious. By now, the first guy had gotten to his feet and came at Reno with some sort of metal pipe. Reno easily knocked the guys hand away and snapped his arm easily at the elbow. His screams echoed up and down the alleyway as Reno then tossed him to the ground out of his way.

Turning, he saw Tseng down on his knees beside Elena. “She okay?” he asked, moving closer.

“Mmm.” Tseng replied, lifting her into his arms and getting to his feet.

“Tseng...” Elena murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck. “They... put something... in my drink.”

“I know. You’re okay.” Tseng replied softly, “We’re taking you home.”

Reno watched her lay her head against Tseng’s shoulder as her eyes closed. He then followed Tseng out of the alley. He waved to Rude who hurried toward them up the street, and then they headed home. Elena didn’t open her eyes again until Tseng was pushing her door open with his foot. Reno flicked the lights on and watched as the dark-haired man lay her on her couch.

“She may need to be checked over...” He said. Tseng shook his head. 

“I don’t think so.”

“I’m fine.” Elena murmured. “Just wanna sleep...” 

Moving closer, Reno watched her eyes flutter closed again and he shifted his attention to Tseng.

“You go home.” Tseng told him. “I’ll watch her.”

“Okay.” Reno nodded and headed back over to Rude who was waiting by the door. Casting another glance back at them, he followed his partner out the door and back onto the street. “Hope she’s okay.” He murmured.

“She will be.” Rude replied simply.

“I don’t know how Tseng waited that long...” he began, “We were almost too late as it was...”

“He knew what he was doing.”

“But if Elena... I mean, it’s Elena...”

“She’s a Turk,”

“I know...” he sighed. Rude clapped him on the back and they continued up the road.

 

*

 

Tseng knelt by Elena silently. His eyes moved over her as she lay still on her couch.

“Elena.” He murmured, touching her arm. She stirred softly and he pushed a lock of her blonde hair gently away from her face. When her eyes did not open, he held the lock of hair gently between his fingers, surprised by how silky it felt. Letting out a slow breath, he tucked it behind her ear. Then, moving his hand lower, he pulled the strap of her dress back up onto her shoulder. His eyes moved over her again. Reno had been right. She had looked wonderful this evening. That gorgeous red dress had suited her body perfectly, and he wished he’d had more frequent cause to see her in such things instead of her daily uniform. Rocking back on his heels, Tseng pushed such thoughts from his mind with agitation. He had no business thinking such things.

“Elena.” He said again, a little more loudly.

“Mmmm...”

“Do you want to get into bed?” he asked. “You’ll be more comfortable.”

 

She gave a half nod, unable to do more. Going down on one knee, Tseng lifted her into his arms once more and carried her up the narrow hallway to where he was assuming her bedroom was. Finding a large bed in one room he carried her over to it and lay her down gently. She didn’t move.

“Elena...” He watched as she still didn’t move. He frowned and checked her pulse and her breathing before coming to the conclusion that she was now out cold and would unlikely wake again before morning. Looking her over again, he noted just how tight her dress was. She would be far more comfortable without it. With that thought, he stepped away from the bed. He couldn’t take it off her. Annoyed with himself, he thought about how Reno and Rude would have taken her dress off without a second thought. It was what she needed and they wouldn’t have hesitated at all. There would have been nothing sexual or inappropriate about it, just straight business. However, he knew that if he took it off, he would certainly be looking at her. What was wrong with him?

 

Sighing, and pushing his hair back, he decided he could at least compromise. Rolling Elena gently onto her side, he unzipped the back of her dress slowly. Managing to at least resist the urge to stroke his hand down her soft skin, he rolled her onto her back once more. This way, he could leave her dress on but allow her some free movement as it was now looser than before. Satisfied with that, he picked up the folded blanket from the bottom of her bed and laid it over her. Heading back toward the door, he pulled it halfway closed and went back out to sit on the couch. 

“Shouldn't have waited that long.” He muttered to himself, running his hands over his face. He was responsible for Elena. He was the one meant to look out for her. But he’d been so focused on getting information. He closed his eyes as he tried not to imagine what could have happened if he’d waited even a moment longer.

Sighing, then, he took his shoes off and turned to lie along the couch. He would stay here until morning to see how she was. That was the responsible thing to do. At least, that’s what he was telling himself.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

Elena stared at her desk. Her headache was nearly gone. She now just felt stupid. She didn’t know much of what had happened the previous night at that bar after she’d gone to talk to the people they’d suspected to be part of the group attacking ShinRa employees. When she’d awoken this morning to find Tseng in her apartment he had told her that she’d been drugged and that he was there to make sure she was okay to work. She’d told him that she was fine and he had left quickly. Elena had then gone to have a shower where she sat on the tiles under the water and wished that she could die she was that embarrassed.  
Would she never stop proving time and time again that she was just a rookie?

 

When she had arrived and sat at her desk, she was sure it would just be a matter of time before Reno appeared to tease her. She’d groaned when she spotted his red hair moving among the desks as he headed for her. She’d been more than surprised when he’d just sat himself on her desk, knocking half her files to the floor as he did so and then just looked at her.

“So, how you doin’?” He asked.

“Fine...” she murmured, glancing at him.

“Yeah?”

“I feel stupid.”

“Mmm. You did okay, Rookie.” He smiled, ruffling her hair. She pushed his hand away, irritated.

“I screwed up. Again.”

“You told Tseng what you heard, right?”

“What I could remember.”

He nodded. “That’s all you can do.”

“But I should never have let myself get so... “ she made a frustrated sound.

“You punched one of ‘em pretty good.” He smiled, “Broke his nose...”

“Did I?” she blinked, looking at him. He nodded. She gave a small smile of her own, feeling slightly better. “Oh.”

“Then Tseng lifted you into his arms and carried you home.” He grinned. She went bright red.

“No...”

“Oh, Yes.” He smirked. She whacked him in the leg. He made a pathetic whining sound and got off her desk. “Did he stay the night?”

“Reno...” She warned. He backed away.

“Did you wake up all warm and comfy wrapped in a Tseng blanket?” he teased.

Elena got to her feet and he took off through the desks, laughing. She swore and sank back into her chair feeling even more embarrassed than she had before. Tseng had carried her home? How could things get any worse?

 

It was then that Rude stopped by her desk. “Elena.” 

“Yeah?” she looked up, trying to keep her face neutral.

“Tseng wants you to get checked out in the infirmary.” 

“I’m fine...”

“That’s what he wants.”

She sighed and got to her feet. “Why didn’t he tell me himself?”

“No idea.” He replied, before continuing on to his own desk.

 

Elena headed down to the infirmary and pushed the doors open, already steeling herself for what was to come.

“Elena!” 

Elena turned, “Zena.” She replied as the tall women with curly blond hair, who had been hired as one of ShinRa’s doctors, hurried toward her.

“Tseng said you would be in here today.”

“Did he?”

“Yes... he seems strange today.” Zena replied, taking Elena over to a bed, “Well, more strange than usual. Don’t you think?”

“I haven’t seen him today.” Elena said simply. She closed her eyes as Zena moved around gathering what she would need.

“I need to run a blood scan.” Zena told her.

“Fine.” Elena watched Zena silently. She wasn’t really in the mood to put up with the woman today. It seemed as if Zena didn’t notice this as she kept chatting away.

“So you have no idea why Tseng is being weird today? That’s too bad. I thought of going to try and cheer him up a bit, but he would probably just kick me out.” Elena looked away as a syringe was pushed into her vein, “I mean, I could ask him out after work, but that maybe seems a little forward, you know? Does he even go out after work?”

“He doesn’t often come out with us.” Elena murmured, irritated that Zena apparently had her eye on Tseng.

“Us?”

“Reno, Rude and I.” She answered.

Zena gave what Elena considered to be a giggle. “Now, I’m sure if I asked Reno out, I’d stand more of a chance.” Elena looked at her.

“What? You like both of them?”

“What’s not to like...?” Zena replied, removing the syringe now full of blood. “Besides, a girl had to keep her options open.”

Elena shook her head silently. 

“Y’know...” Zena continued, “You and I should hang out some time. Girl talk and stuff. There aren’t that many women here to talk to.”

“That’s true enough.” Elena replied, trying not to agree to anything. Zena had a point, though. She sometimes wished there was someone she could talk to who wasn’t male. Or her superior.

 

“Okay, just sit here while I run this blood.” 

“Yeah.” Elena watched Zena move to the other end of the room to some machinery and start messing around. Why did Tseng want her to get checked out anyway? She felt fine.  
Whatever those bastards had given her should have worked its way out of her system by this morning. This seemed like a waste of time to her. She couldn’t wait to get out of here and go and do some training. She was sure kicking the shit out of something would make her feel better.

 

*

 

Reno had just gotten changed into something he could sweat all over when Elena entered the training room. “What’s up, Laney?”

“I need to punch stuff.” She growled, heading past him into the changing rooms.

He just laughed and began to warm up. He was just about done with that when Elena came out, now in loose clothing with her short hair pinned back off her face.

“Warm up, Rookie.” He instructed, “I’ll give you something to relieve some tension.” He watched her carefully. It was clear she was in a bad mood when she didn’t even notice the innuendo in that and try to have a go at him. He watched her just begin her warm up. One of ‘those’ days, he guessed. They all had them from time to time. What she needed was a good work out, and then a stiff drink after work. She’d be good as new tomorrow.

When she had finished stretching he looked at her again. “Let’s go, Rookie.” He headed over to the side of the room and picked up some nunchaku.

“Really?” She asked, “For real?”

“What?”

“We’re going to end up messed up.”

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?” He asked, looking at her, “To do some damage.”

“Uhh...” She blinked.

“You need to get it out of your system. Let’s go.” He began to circle around her as she moved, watching him carefully. He attacked without warning and she blocked him, within seconds they were both a quick series of movements both giving and taking space back and forth across the mat. Knowing what Elena needed, Reno backed off a little, slowing his movements just a bit. He saw the moment Elena gave a small smile, believing him to be tiring, before she gave him a hard blow across the face. Reno caught himself down on one knee, and looked back up at her from under his now messy hair. She’d raised her weapon, about to strike him again before she caught herself.

 

“Oh...” She let out a shaky breath, looking down at him. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” She dropped her nunchaku and Reno got slowly to his feet. He returned the weapons to their place and gingerly touchd his cheek where she’d struck him. It would leave an impressive bruise by tomorrow.

“You let me do that...” She murmured, looking at him. “Why?”

“Do you feel better...?” he asked, watching as she blinked and then nodded. “That’s why.” He said simply. She looked at him silently and he shrugged it off, ruffling her hair. “I’m gonna get changed. See you later, Rookie.”

 

When they had finished for the day, Reno and Rude cornered Elena and dragged her to 7th Heaven.

“Trust me, Laney.” Reno told her, making her slide into their usual booth. “You need a good stiff one.”

“You better be talking about alcohol, Reno.” She muttered.

“That’s what Tifa sells here...” he grinned, “Not sure about the other thing... Ask Rude.”

He smiled when she laughed softly and Rude looked at him over the top of his glasses. He just winked at his partner and took a seat.

An hour later the three of them were a little bit drunk. Reno was becoming increasingly amused at the lengths Rude was going to to keep an eye on Tifa. “She’s just out the back, Rude.” Elena giggled, “She’ll be back in a sec.”

“No NO... Maybe I should get a job here...” Rude nodded, tapping his finger on the table. “Y’know... To help...”

“Help her what?” Reno snickered.

“Pour drinks.” Rude drawled.

“Yeah, right.” Elena chuckled.

“Maybe she needs a plumber.” Reno giggled, then looked at Rude, slapping him on the shoulder. “Wouldn’t you like to check out her plumbing?”

Rude elbowed him hard in the ribs and Reno fell out of their booth and onto the hardwood floor. “Owww.” He whined.

“No, don’t be mean!” Elena told Rude, clumsily manoeuvring herself out of her seat and down to kneel by Reno where she tried to pull him up. Reno just lay on his back making no effort to help her get him up. Even numbed by the alcohol, he knew he’d have a nice bruise on his ribs to match the one on his face. His friends seemed to be rather violent lately.

“If you lot are drunk enough to be on the floor, it might be time for you to go home.”

Reno looked up when Tifa’s voice startled him.

He quickly got to his feet. “No... Don’t make Rude go.” He said, wrapping an arm around Tifa’s shoulders. “He’d miss you...”

“Reno...” Rude stared at his partner. Reno let Tifa go and sat down next to Elena who was now back in her chair. He looked up again, watching Tifa who was looking from one of them to the next. When her eyes moved to Rude, Reno was sure he saw her smile slightly, and then she’d turned and walked back to the bar to her customers who were demanding more drinks.

“You didn’t ask her about the plumbing.” He said, turning his head to look at Rude.

“I’m going to kill you.” Rude said firmly. “Tomorrow. When I can see straight.”

“I’ll pencil you in, yo.”

“Zena has her eye on Tseng!” Elena suddenly blurted out. Reno turned in his chair to look at her.

“Okay, Random.” He blinked. She gave a small blush.

“She does! She told me so today in the infirmary.”

“Good.” Reno replied, “Tseng could use a good fuck.”

“Uh.” Elena’s jaw dropped.

“Well he could.” He replied, taking another mouthful of his drink, “He’s been acting weird.”

“But... Zena.” Elena blinked. “She’s ridiculous.”

“She’s hot.” Reno smirked.

“Well, why don’t you fuck her, then?” She muttered, folding her arms.

“What makes you think I haven’t?” he replied, smirking again. She stared at him.

“The fact that she’s after you, too.”

“Oh?”

“Mhmm.”

He made a face.

“What happened to her being hot?” She smirked at him.

“My drink is wearing off?” He suggested. She shook her head.

“I see.”

“She’s hot... but the woman can’t shut her mouth for two seconds.”

“Bit rich, coming from you.” Rude put in.

“Well, yeah... but she’s more annoying than me. But, I suppose... if she’s given something better to do with her mouth...”

“Ugh.” Elena now made a face. “Reno... The images...”

He just laughed. The laughter died in his throat when the door to the bar opened and Tseng walked in with Zena. He then looked at Elena when she spotted them and a small sound escaped her. A few moments later, Tseng and Zena stood beside their table.

“Sir,” Rude greeted, “Are you joining us?”

“Yes, thank you.” Tseng sat down beside Rude and Zena smiled at them as she squeezed in beside him.

“Hey Elena,” Zena grinned, “I did what we were talking about earlier.”

“I see that.” Elena replied flatly. Reno just stared at Tseng. Tseng on a date? He was as confused as hell. He needed another drink.

“Zena.” He said, looking at her. “It’s your turn to get the drinks.”

“Oh? Okay.” The woman got up and smiled at Tseng before heading over to the bar. Reno kept staring at his superior.

“You’re on a date?”

“Yes, Reno. I date.” Tseng replied drolly.

“Since when?”

Tseng just looked at him silently.

“And...” Reno continued, “I wouldn’t have thought Zena was your type, yo.”

“Maybe I need a new type.” Tseng replied. Reno glanced at Elena who was staring at the table.

“I dunno. I think your old type is fine.”

“I don’t recall making my personal life your business, Reno.”

Reno sat back in his chair as Zena returned with drinks for them all. He watched her place the tray on the table and then squeeze back into the booth beside Tseng, her hand on his arm.

“Reno, move.” Elena murmured, before crawling across his lap, “I need to throw up.” He just blinked, watching her hurry off toward the women’s bathroom. He then looked to Rude, who was looking back at him.

“Is Elena sick?” Tifa asked, now standing beside their table.

“Uhm... She’s a kind of sick...” Reno replied, looking up at the dark haired woman. He watched as Tifa’s eyes moved to Tseng and Zena before she nodded.

“Right. I’ll check on her.” She said, turning and heading in the direction of the bathroom. Reno drank the drink Zena had put in front of him and looked back to Rude.

“Think we’ll be takin’ Laney home tonight, yo?”

“Possibly.” Rude replied simply.

“Oh, I knew you all did it.” Zena put in, grinning. Reno looked at her, confused, until she continued, “You’re all so close. It’s so obvious.” He blinked. The woman thought they all slept with eachother.

“Uh. No?” 

“Sure, sure.” Zena winked at him, “If you say so.” 

He looked at Tseng, speechless. The way the dark haired man’s eyes were slightly narrowed told Reno clearly that Tseng was irritated by the women now stroking his arm. Tseng was not interested in her in the slightest. That was obvious. So, what was he doing with her? Why did he have to bring her here? In front of Elena.

 

A few minutes later Tifa returned. “Elena is done for tonight.” She said, “She wants to go home.” She looked from Reno to Rude.

“Yeah,” Reno got to his feet. “We’ll take her.” He looked at Rude who also got up. Reno then followed Tifa to the bathroom to collect Elena while Rude got around Tseng and Zena.

“Laney, you okay?” he asked. He watched as she nodded slowly. 

“I just wanna go home.” She said, “I don’t feel good.”

“Okay. C’mon.” He took her back out to the others. “See you tomorrow, Sir.” He said, glancing at Tseng. Tseng nodded, watching them. Rude took Elena’s elbow and led her toward the door.

“Bye, guys.” Zena’s high pitched voice followed them out into the cool night air.

“You’re right.” Rude said, looking at Reno. “She is more annoying than you.”

Reno just grinned at him.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Reno hurried up the street toward Aura’s house as the sun rose. He gave a slight shiver and turned his collar up, wincing as his hand accidentally brushed against the heavy green and purple bruise along his cheek from where Elena had belted him across the face the previous day. Hurrying up her path to her door, he was just about to knock when it opened and he came face to face with Maati. Blinking, he stepped back as the older man came out.

“Hello.” The man greeted.

“’Sup, yo.” He replied, wondering what he was doing coming out of Aura’s house first thing in the morning. Surely this wasn’t her secret lover. No. That was ridiculous.

“Reno?” Aura asked, stepping outside and immediately wrapping her arms around herself. “What are you doing here? Come inside. It’s freezing.” She turned and hurried back inside and over to the fireplace, standing before the flames to warm herself. He looked at her in her flimsy nightdress.

“What was Maati doing here so early?” He asked, keeping his tone casual.

“He’s going to Junon.” She replied, “He was asking what I’d like him to look for. Ingredients for my potions.” She blinked. “He’s not been able to find this one root I need for a few weeks now. I can’t make some Potions without it.”

“Oh.” He said, taking his jacket off now that he was inside where it was warmer.

“Sweet Shiva, what happened?” She breathed, moving straight across the room to him and looking at his face.

“Oh.” He said again, raising his hand to the bruise and wincing again when he touched it. She pulled his hand down, away from his face, so that she could see better and Reno watched her frown. He then allowed her to pull him over to the couch where he sat slowly.

“What happened?” She repeated, tilting his face for a better look.

“Just a little exercise gone wrong...”

She made a noise that told him she knew there was more to it, but would not ask.

“Alright,” she murmured, “Don’t move.”

“Okay.” He nodded as she quickly went into the kitchen. He heard her going through some cupboards and then she returned with a small container. “What’s that?” 

“Something I made...” she replied, setting it on the armrest of the couch. He watched as she took hold of his chin and again turned his face to inspect the bruise. He winced when her fingers ghosted lightly over it.

“Ow.”

“Sorry...” She murmured, “This is nasty...”

“I know.”

“Mmm...”She let him go and picked up the container, undoing the lid and dipping her fingers inside. “This should work...” she said, lifting her fingers out with what looked to him like green goo on them. “It’s a healing salve.” She told him, catching his look.

Reno closed his eyes as she gently smeared the salve across his cheek. A cool tingling sensation began where the salve rested on his skin and he smiled.

“That feels better...” he said softly. She smiled at him, putting the lid back on the container and then taking it back into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a wet cloth. “If you write down the ingredients you need, I may be able to get some of them for you...” he told her, raising a hand to her hip when she came to stand over him again.

“Thanks.” She nodded, her cool fingers moving back up under his chin to tilt his face up once more. He closed his eyes again as she carefully began to wipe the salve off his cheek with the cloth.

“It doesn’t even hurt...” he said, surprised.

“Good.” She murmured. He opened his eyes when he felt one of her fingers trace lightly over the tattoo beneath his eye. “You’re all better.” She then said, stepping away.

“Really?” He raised a hand to his cheek, and upon feeling no trace of pain, he got up. Walking over to a mirror by the door, he looked at himself and blinked in surprise. The bruise was gone. “Aura...” he turned to look at her. “You made that stuff?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s in it?”

“A bit of this and that, really...”

“Wow...” He grinned, looking at her. He was impressed. He’d never seen anything that could get rid of a bruise like that. If she could make something like this, who knew what else she could create? “Do you sell it, too?”

“Not yet. It was just an experiment. I only have a small amount.”

“You’re so clever.” He smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders. He sank back onto the couch, taking her with him. “So,” he began, “I actually came this morning to warn you.”

“Warn me?”

“Yeah.” He looked at her, his arm still around her shoulders. “From what we found out the other night, there’s gonna be some trouble around the marketplace areas...”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm.” He nodded, his hand running lightly up and down her arm, “Look, Aur... I don’t want you to get caught up in anything that happens... So, I want you to stay away from that area for a while...”

She looked at him and he met her green eyes straight on. “Really?” She asked. 

“Yes.” He blinked, “You understand?”

“I get what you’re sayin’, yo.”

“You’ll stay away?”

“If I can.”

“Okay.” He kissed her cheek lightly and got to his feet. “I’d better get to work.”

“Yeah.”

He watched her as he put his jacket on. “Write that list. I’ll be back for it in a few days.”

“Sure.” She nodded, pulling a shawl around her shoulders. He blinked, unsure of what had just happened. Reno could usually read most people fairly easily, but he sometimes had trouble with Aura. He could always tell when she was happy, and sometimes it was pretty obvious when she was upset, although more often than not he had no idea why. When they were younger, for the first few years they were together, he would simply ask and she would tell him. As the years passed, sometimes she began to not answer. She would simply shake her head or change the subject. He began trying to work it out himself, and sometimes he even succeeded. Other times, however, he had no idea. Those times became more frequent after he’d begun to work for ShinRa and wasn’t with her every day. He had no way of knowing what was going on with her unless she told him. He couldn’t just see what was happening and go and take care of it. That bothered him.

He frowned as he moved toward the door. If he managed to find some of the ingredients she needed, that would surely cheer her up. He watched her as she got to her feet and followed him to the door, pushing it closed when he tried to pull it open. He blinked, confused for a second before she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. His own arms went quickly around her waist holding her firmly to himself.

“Aura?” he breathed, “What is it?”

“You make me promise to stay away from somewhere because it’ll be dangerous... but I know you’re just going to walking right on in...” She replied softly, her voice half muffled by his shoulder. “That’s not fair.”

“I know...” He replied gently. “But... I’m trained.”

“You’re also the target!” She looked up at him. “Every day when I turn on the news there are more... and I keep thinking I’m going to see you...” She gestured at the TV, “Dead.”

“You won’t.” He said firmly. “I’m not about to sacrifice myself for my job. Trust me.”

“You promise?”

He closed his fingers gently around her wrist and bent to press his forehead against hers. It was their own version of an unbreakable promise that they used to use whenever they had truly meant something. Reno didn’t know why he’d suddenly remembered it as they’d not used it in years, but it worked. He saw the moment she believed him and she smiled.  
“I promise.”

 

*

 

Elena punched Rude in the face. The big man barely blinked before he’d lifted her off her feet and tossed her onto her back on the mat. She was on her feet again in an instant, trying to force her lungs to draw breath around the pain in her chest. Unlike when she was sparring with Reno, honing her speed and agility, fighting Rude was more about building strength and being able to take a hit.

He knocked her off her feet again and she blinked up at him, on her back on the mat once more.

“Elena...” he said evenly, “Maybe that is enough for one day.”

“No.” She said, forcing herself to her feet, “I’m good.” She drew a painful, shaky, breath, and attacked him once more.

She’d woken up angry this morning. Time and time again she kept screwing things up and reinforcing how inexperienced she was. Just a rookie. She was through with that. She was sure Tseng was pissed at her. He’d not said a word to her yesterday, relaying orders to her through other people, and last night at 7th Heaven, he’d not even looked at her. Of course, he had been on his date with Zena. But, he’d spoken to Reno and Rude, so why not her? The only reason that made sense was that he was pissed at her for the other night.

She coughed when her back hit the mat again. She forced herself to her feet, coughing roughly as her lungs tried to refuse air. Rude regarded her silently. “C’mon.” She coughed, motioning for him to attack her again. 

“I don’t think...”

“C’MON!”

He sighed and moved forward again.

“Elena!” Reno’s voice startled both of them and they turned to see the redhead enter the room. “What are you doing?”

“Training.”

“That’s not what it looks like.”

“I don’t care how it looks.” She muttered.

“Go and get checked out in the infirmary.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

Elena blinked, hearing his voice change and she realised that she was now talking to her superior. She looked at him again. 

“I don’t need to be checked out.” She said softly, “... sir.”

“Don’t misunderstand, Elena.” He replied, “I’m not telling you to go up there for fun. You’ll do it because I need you functional.”

“Yes, sir.” She muttered. Straightening her shirt, she turned and headed for the door. Halfway there, Reno spoke again and she turned to look at him.

“Zena isn’t working this morning.”

“Great.” She growled, turning back to the door and striding out.

 

*

Reno turned to look at Rude. “Laney needs to get her some.”

“She’s very angry.” Rude agreed, nodding simply.

“I can’t tell what pissed her off more.” Reno told him, stretching himself slowly. “Getting drugged the other night, or Tseng on a date with that woman.”

“I’d say one hurt more than the other.”

“Yeah, but the thing is... what’re we gonna do about it?”

Rude shrugged silently, looking at him.

“Yeah...” Reno straightened up, “Nothin’ much we can do.” He paused to think for a moment. “Maybe if she’s given the chance to prove herself again...”

“That could take some of the edge off.”

“We have to go check out the marketplace tomorrow.” He told his partner with a smile, “I’m sure there’ll be an opportunity or two for Laney to show off some of her fine abilities...”

“One can hope.”

“But right now... Not too tired, are you, Partner?” Reno asked, moving into a ready stance facing Rude on the mat.

“Never.”

 

*

 

Aura was just sitting down on her couch, about to turn on the television to check the news, wondering how many ShinRa employees had been killed during the day, when a loud pounding on her door made her jump. Getting to her feet, she hurried to the window to check who was on her doorstep, the way Reno had insisted she do. Seeing a man standing there, holding a child in his arms, she moved to open the door. It had become more frequent of late, people bringing those in need of healing directly to her house. She wasn’t sure how it had started, but she wouldn’t turn those in need away when she could help them.

“Please...” The man breathed, carrying his child inside the moment the door was open. “Please... my son.”

“What happened...?” Aura asked, clearing space on a low table for the man to set the boy down so she could look at him.

“He’s sick.” The man replied, standing back up when he’d put his son on the table. Aura bent to look at him. “It’s the sickness.” The man continued, “The one that has been spreading...”

Aura moved quickly to a nearby cupboard and got out a pair of thin gloves. The last pair, she’d have to go into town to get some more in the morning. Moving back to look at the boy, she held her breath. Sure enough, when she pulled back the old blanket he’d been wrapped in she saw that familiar black substance that marked the disease that was becoming more and more common. Quickly putting the blanket back, she stood up and turned to face the boy’s father.

“There is no cure for this...” She said gently, “At least, not that I’m aware of.”

“You can’t fix it?”

“No...” She looked at him, “They’re calling it Geostigma. It’s been on the news lately. Nobody has a cure...”

“How can that be?”

“I don’t know. I’m sure the ShinRa scientists are working on something... They’ll be able to help before long...”

“ShinRa!” The man spat, turning sharply toward her, “As if this isn’t their fault!” Aura blinked, moving slowly back. She knew her neighbourhood was filled with those who hated ShinRa, and clearly this man was one of them. “Every one of those bastards has something to answer for!” he continued, “If given half the chance I’d cut every one of their throats!”

Aura tried not to picture that. Red.

Blinking, she turned back to her cupboard and took out a small container.

“You’d best not put your hopes on ShinRa, girl.” The man continued, looking at her, “Unless you work for ‘em?”

“I look like I work for ShinRa, yo?” She snapped, pushing the container into his hands. “Here. This should be applied to the infected area twice a day. It will help with the pain.”

She watched him look from the container to his son.

“The pain.” He murmured.

“That’s all that can be done... I’m sorry.” She said softly.

“Yeah, thanks...” He replied. “How much?”

She closed her eyes. It didn’t feel quite right to her, charging desperate people. Especially when she couldn’t cure them. But she was running a business, and it cost her money to make the ointments they needed. She opened her eyes and looked at the boy. “Ten Gil.” She said quietly. It would cost her nearly that much to buy what she’d need to make more of the ointment she was giving them, and she would need new gloves. It still hadn’t been proven if touching those infected with Geostigma would result in infection, but she wasn’t taking any chances.

The man handed her the money and picked up his son. She opened the door to let him out and watched as he headed down her path back onto the street. She then closed the door and went to the kitchen, getting some disinfectant. Then, heading back into her livingroom, she began to clean the table the boy had been laying on. Then, after a moment of consideration, she opened the door and cleaned that, too. When she was done, she took her gloves off and tossed them into the fire. She really needed to sort out a treatment room of some sort. Get a sterile environment happening, like some sort of lab. She almost laughed. The idea of her having a lab was ludicrous. A girl didn’t go from the slums to having her own lab. Even with the way the world was changing lately. The best she could do was clear a space out to use for treating people who needed her help. Then she wouldn’t have kids with Geostigma lying on the table she ate dinner off.

Sitting back on her couch, she took a sip of wine from her glass and wondered just how close ShinRa was getting with a treatment for Geostigma. If anyone was going to find a cure, it was going to be them. Maybe she could ask Reno about it. She bit her lip. She’d always avoided asking him anything too specific about ShinRa. She didn’t want to pull at his divided loyalty more than she already did.

Making a face, she realised that she would fail in her promise to him to attempt to avoid the marketplace. She needed to go and get more gloves. If somebody brought another patient with Geostigma to her, she needed gloves to look at them. There was no avoiding that. It was unlikely anyway that he would even find out, so there was no need for him to worry. If he had any sense anyway, he’d avoid it himself. She shook her head. That wasn’t the kind of sense Reno had. He’d always seem to run right toward wherever trouble was about to happen and it had always scared the shit out of her.

With all these attacks on ShinRa employees recently, Aura just hoped that Reno was being kept busy and off the streets. Surely all of ShinRa’s employees were being kept off the streets as much as possible. Yet, still, everyday more were being attacked. Where were they finding them all?

She didn’t want to know. She didn’t want to think about it. It would just result in her lying awake at night worrying. If she asked him not to go back, would he stay? She closed her eyes and finished the rest of her wine. She wouldn’t think about that either. She’d never do it.

Getting to her feet, she headed for her bedroom. The sooner she got some rest, the sooner she could get into town before all the morning crowds hit. In and out before anything could happen.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Tseng closed the file he’d been reading. Looking out the window of his office, he watched Reno, Rude and Elena leave the building and head toward Edge. He wished he was able to go with them. His three subordinates were being sent to make sure the situation at the Marketplace square was safe enough for Rufus to go in to make a speech to the residents of Edge. He would then accompany him in later. He hoped the day would go according to plan.

He mentally ticked off what they had to go through. Make sure the town was safe enough. Secure the area. Escort Rufus in and maintain his safety. (A task which was becoming more and more difficult lately.) And finally, if the opportunity presented itself (And when did a Turk fail to find an opportunity?) assassinate Hugo Barron, head of some jumped-up company that thought it could be the next ShinRa. 

Hugo Barron had been using the public’s feelings about ShinRa to further badmouth them, only resulting in further violence as he tried to make ShinRa look worse and paint his own company as the world’s saviours. He was also supposed to be speaking today. If all went to plan, he’d never get to say another bad word about ShinRa.

*

Elena surveyed the crowd carefully. A lot of the people rushing around the square were just here for the markets. She supposed that when Rufus got up onto the makeshift podium that had been erected at one end of the square, they would stick around to listen, though. Even if it were just to jeer and throw things. She eyed a nearby fruit stall, wondering how much of the produce would end up splattered all over the podium.

She wondered if Rufus would still wear white.

Spotting Rude heading for her through the crowd, she walked toward him.

“All good?” She asked. He nodded silently. “There’s more people here than I thought there’d be.”

“Yeah.”

“You guys done already?” Reno appeared beside them, grinning.

“Yeah, looks okay.” Rude commented.

“Mmm. Any one of them could still be packin’, though.” The redhead replied. Elena looked at him. While he was still grinning, she noted that his strange aqua eyes were still very much searching the crowd, and that he was still very much alert and aware of what was going on around them.

“Okay to let the boss come?” she asked.

“Yeah” he nodded, “We’ll keep an eye on them while the boss does his thing.”

She nodded while Reno pulled out his phone and called Tseng to report. As she looked around again, she realised that people were starting to notice them and shoot them displeased looks. They were being recognised as ShinRa employees.

“Ugh...” She began as Reno slipped his phone back into his pocket.

“Yeah,” he said, taking her elbow and pulling her along. “Time to move.”

Reno led them to the other end of the square and they tried to look as inconspicuous as they could until Tseng and Rufus arrived. Elena was then sent into one of the small tents that had been erected for those who were to speak to get ready in. Giving Rufus’ tent a quick onceover, she decided that it was safe enough for him and went back to report. She and Rude then followed him in while Tseng pulled Reno off somewhere else. Watching her two superiors disappear off into the crowd, she knew there was something else going on and wondered what it was. Reminding herself that if she needed to know, she would be told, she returned her focus to her actual job. She would protect Rufus at all costs.

*

“It’s on?” Reno asked, looking to Tseng who nodded.

“The President wants Barron taken care of.”

“’Kay.” Reno nodded, squeezing between to middle aged women carrying large baskets. Tseng followed him. 

“You’ll do it.”

“Thought as much.”

“It can’t look like we had anything to do with it.” Tseng continued and Reno looked at him again. “It can’t look professional.”

“Got it.”

Reno left Tseng and wandered the marketplace for a while, just waiting and looking around until he felt it was time. He’d use a knife he’d decided. If the killing couldn’t look professional, then his EMR wasn’t an option. Not every random person off the street could get their hands on one and it would definitely point their way. A knife, however. Everybody had access to knives. He could certainly make it look as if anybody had wandered into Barron’s tent and killed him. He could make it look like random violence, or he could make it look gang related. He could make it look like whatever he wanted it to look like.

Pressing his hand to his hip, he felt his blade beneath his suit. This was going to be messy.

Before long, he found himself near Hugo Barron’s tent. The man had a single guard outside the entrance and Reno gave a feral smile. The man had no idea what he was getting himself into, saying all the shit he had been about ShinRa. Only an idiot would try that and post a single guard to protect himself. 

“And that’s why you’re a dead man.” He murmured, moving around the side of the tent. Slipping a kid a few Gil, Reno bought himself a quick diversion nearby and when the guard wandered off like a moron to sort it out, Reno slipped inside.

Inside, there was a short passage up the centre of the tent with a large room on either side. A quick glance into the first one revealed a dressing room complete with wardrobe and vanity with a large ornate mirror. It was empty. Reno turned and moved to the second room. 

The second room was much the same, but this one contained a large table in the centre, laden with plates of fruit. Sitting with his back to Reno was a large, round, man. Even from behind, Reno recognised him immediately as Hugo Barron. He moved silently forward. Barron’s thinning silver hair was plastered down across his head in an obvious attempt at making it look like he had more hair than he did. Reno was sure he’d die if his hair ever looked like that.

Blinking, he forced his attention away from the man’s hair. Slipping his knife out from beneath his suit he came to stand behind Barron, who was still fully focused upon his food and completely unaware that he was no longer alone. Reno had always been swift and silent; skills that had proven invaluable to him time and time again, both in service of ShinRa and before that, in the slums. People never knew he was there until he wanted them to. It made him extremely effective at missions of this sort. 

With quick, deft, movements, Reno yanked Hugo Barron’s head back with his right hand and slit the man’s throat easily with the knife in his left hand. He watched as Barron’s eyes widened in shock and fat hands came up to clamp at the wound in order to try and stem the flow of blood. Stepping back, Reno watched as Barron stumbled to his feet and turned to him. He had to give it to the guy, most people were on the ground by now, bleeding out helplessly. He knew the wound he’d given the man was fatal and there was nothing that the old guy could do to save himself, so he watched calmly, as he stumbled about the place. Eventually he came at Reno, grabbing a handful of Reno’s suit before collapsing to his knees at his feet. Reno stepped back, watching as he fell onto his face and was still. 

Casting a quick look around the tent, Reno decided that the messy trail of blood worked in his favour as it made the kill look even more amateur. Striding to the table he knocked a few pieces of fruit onto the floor for good measure and then moved quickly to the side of the tent, running his hand gently over the rough canvas before slicing roughly down it with the knife until there was a slit big enough for him to step through. Without looking back, he stepped easily back out into the marketplace and disappeared back into the crowd.

*

Aura swore softly to herself when someone jostled her roughly as she moved through the market, trying to find the small shop that sold the gloves she needed. There were so many people. She’d woken up later than she had planned to and so hadn’t gotten into town as early as she had hoped. As a result, the place was packed. Even on the busiest market days, there were never this many people. She supposed a heap of them had come to listen to the speeches that were due to start soon. She had hoped to be home by then. With the attacks against ShinRa employees she didn’t fancy being around when Rufus Shinra was talking, especially as that other guy was meant to be here, too. The round one. The one who had been blaming ShinRa for everything shit to happen to the planet in the last forty years. It was like the guy was asking to start a riot. She wanted to be long gone when that went down.

“Ow! Watch where you’re goin’, yo!” She growled when some guy around her age nearly knocked her over, hurrying past. The guy didn’t stop to so much glance in her direction and she scowled, trying to force her way over to the edge of the market square to seek some shelter from the crushing weight of the growing crowd. Finding a small space between the doors to two stores, Aura leaned against the brickwork and looked around the square. People were hurrying around, moving in all directions. She’d just begun to wonder what could have gotten them that excited when she heard a snippet of a nearby conversation.

“Dead! Killed. Hugo Barron, that’s right. Had his throat cut not twenty minutes ago! Right here!”

Aura turned to try and see whose conversation she was listening to, but that only resulted in getting herself swept back into the crowd and a moment later she was being moved along helplessly. She tried to get out of the crowd, but she was too short and slight to have any effect over which way the crowd was surging. She did not want to be here. If someone had killed Barron, here, today... with Rufus ShinRa around, then it was only a matter of time before a whole lot of shit went down. The last place she wanted to be when that happened was in the middle of a crowd with no way of escape. She’d be trampled to death at best.

A few moments later, Aura realised that she’d been swept along nearly to the makeshift podium that had been erected for the speeches. It was here the crowd seemed to stop surging, as if they had gone still, waiting for something. Going up on her toes, she saw a man in a white suit climbing the steps to the podium and a moment later realised that it was Rufus Shinra himself.

A flash of red nearby caught her attention and she spotted Reno standing near Rufus Shinra up on the podium next to a shorter woman with blonde hair. On the other side of the ShinRa President was a large, solidly built, bald man and a slim, exotic looking, man with long black hair. Her eyes wandered over them for only a moment before going back to Reno.

She took in the straight way he was holding himself, and her eyes moved over the suit he was wearing. She watched him attempt to close his suit jacket over some sort of stain on the white undershirt, and then she knew instantly and without doubt just who had killed Hugo Barron. A single word forced its way into her mind. _Turk._

That couldn’t be right. She shook her head slightly. Turks were ruthless and cold. They were ShinRa’s assassins. They did whatever they were told without question and they had no morals. 

That coudn’t be what ShinRa had hired Reno for.

She’d known they’d recruited him because he was resourceful and clever... She blinked again, that was exactly what a Turk needed to be. Resourceful and clever.

But her Reno was no killer. ...was he?

*

Reno watched Rufus wave to the crowd a bit while they waited for the hour to close. At eleven sharp, the President would begin his speech. He wondered vaguely what the blond man would say to convince the world that ShinRa had nothing to do with Hugo Barron’s death. Looking back to the crowd, he tried to read the faces of those looking at Rufus. 

After a moment however, he froze when he noticed one of the faces wasn’t looking at Rufus, but at him. His heart hit his stomach when he realised it was Aura.

He lost sight of her when Elena shouldered past him and threw herself at someone rushing up the stairs. Turning, he caught a glimpse of silver as she knocked a blade from the person’s hands as she wrestled them to the ground. Rude was suddenly there, and had pulled the guy to his feet and dragged him back down the stairs while Elena got slowly to her own feet, picking up the knife as she went.

“Damn, Laney.” He said, smiling. “Well done...”

“Thanks.” She replied, and he noticed the faint blush spread across her cheeks as she tucked the knife into her waistband.

“Yes...” Rufus said, drawing the attention of them both as he stepped toward them. “Thank you, Elena.”

“Not a problem, Sir.” She said softly, and Reno watched her look to Tseng who inclined his head ever so slightly in her direction. Looking back to the stairs again, Reno was almost disgusted with himself. How had he not noticed some maniac with a knife rushing up toward them? If Elena hadn’t spotted him... He didn’t want to think about what could have happened. At least she’d gotten to prove herself, though. In front of the President, no less.

He wouldn’t let himself get distracted like that again. Why was Aura here, though? He searched for her again in the crowd, finding her within seconds. She was still staring at him. 

He realised that she’d never seen him in uniform before and he suddenly felt slightly self conscious.

Why was she even here? She’d promised that she wouldn’t come! He frowned.

*  
Aura watched Reno frown as he looked at her. She just stared back. What the hell had she just seen? That blonde woman had moved so quickly, jumping on a man that Aura hadn’t even seen until he was being tackled to the ground. The guy had had a knife. Had he seriously just been trying to attack Rufus Shinra? In front of half of Edge?

That was just stupidity.

She blinked, looking at Reno who was suddenly glancing around as if uneasy.

The explosion knocked half the town off their feet. Aura’s eyes went wide and she watched as debris rained down on the podium. The man with long dark hair threw himself over Rufus Shinra and she watched Reno pull the blonde woman to the ground, shielding her as chunks of concrete and steel fell around them. 

The second explosion sent pieces flying into the crowd. Something struck Aura across the face and she found herself on her knees, her ears ringing. Pressing a hand to her cheek, she frowned when it came away bloody. Blinking back the tears of pain that welled in her eyes, she forced herself to her feet before she got trampled, and looked around. She could already see the bodies of those who were dead, and as people began to get to their feet, panic began to set in among the general populace. 

Screams went up and people began to run. Deciding her best course of action was to get out of there, Aura headed for the side of the market square. She was knocked off her feet three times before she got there, but she made it without further injury. Well, without further serious injury. She’d lost some skin off her hands and knees, but she would deal with that later.

Coughing as the fire from the explosions took hold and smoke began to fill the square, Aura turned to look desperately up at the podium. She couldn’t see anything. Hurrying closer, she stopped, watching, as the dark haired man helped President Shinra to his feet. She held her breath then as she waited for Reno to get up.

*

Reno groaned and swore. He pushed himself to his knees and off Elena who looked slightly dazed.

“Okay, Rookie?” he murmured.

“Mm.” She replied, rubbing her head as she sat up. Reno got to his feet, blinking as smoke stung his eyes. Moving toward the edge of the podium, he looked out over the chaos. People were screaming and running, bodies strewn everywhere. There had to be at least a hundred of them.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked for Aura. She wasn’t where she’d been before. Nearly stumbling off the edge of the podium, he looked around almost frantically. 

Eventually he found her, over by the shops on the right, standing amidst the smoke, looking back at him. Reno had been about to jump down off the podium in order to get over to her when Elena seized his arm and yanked him backward. 

“What are you doing? We have to go!” She said, dragging him back.

“No...” he muttered, pulling free.

“Reno! The President!” She said sharply. Reno stopped. His job was Rufus. Aura was alive and even standing on her own two feet. She would be fine. He would get Rufus back to Healin and then he’d go and make her tell him exactly why she had done what she’d promised him she wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make the world go 'round.  
> Tell me what you thought? Pretty please with a Reno* on top?  
> I'll love you forever.
> 
> *Substitutions can be made for Tseng or Elena. (Rufus is currently unavailable.)


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 

“It wasn’t meant to kill us.” Reno said, looking at Rufus when they were back at Healin Lodge and sitting in the President’s office.

“What?” Elena asked, “They tried to blow us up.”

“No.” Tseng agreed with Reno, “They didn’t.”

“What...?”

Reno watched Elena frown in confusion.

“They could have actually blown us up.” He told her. “Instead, the first explosion came from three floors up in the building behind us. It was made to look good. Sure, it threw shit all over us, but it did no real damage. Not to us. The second one... that was meant to kill, but not us.” He looked at her, “That was meant to kill some of the crowd, just as it did...”

“But...” Elena frowned, “Why?” she looked to Tseng.

Tseng shook his head and it was Rufus who answered.

“It doesn’t matter why.” He said, “We can use it to our own advantage. We can blame them for Barron’s death and the bombing. We can unite with the public against them, and make everyone see once more just how much they need ShinRa.”

Reno watched Rufus fiddle with the sleeves of his suit, pulling the cuffs down over his hands. Though Rufus had said nothing about it to them, they all knew his Geostigma was getting worse. He was going out in public less and less and there was nothing they could do to help him. Yet. He knew they’d find something. They had to.

 

When Rufus had released them from their debriefing, Reno headed straight back to Edge and to Aura’s house. He stalked up the road and to her door, not even bothering to have changed out of his uniform. Knocking sharply on her door, he waited impatiently. The door opened slowly and he pushed in. Aura stepped back hastily, out of his way. He swung the door shut behind himself and turned to look at her. She watched him silently, warily. His frustration vanished the moment he saw the cut across her cheek and he moved forward, backing her into the wall as he checked her over.

“Aur... You’re bleeding. Are you okay?” his hands moved from her shoulders to her chin, tilting her face up gently so he could better see the cut. It wasn’t too deep, but would probably leave a light scar. “What were you doing? Why were you there? You promised me that you wouldn’t go!”

She slapped his hands away from her and she moved away from him. He watched her eyes look him over slowly. After a moment, she spoke.

“You’re a Turk, aren’t you?”

Reno swallowed thickly. “... Yes.”

“An assassin.”

“Sometimes.”

“You killed Hugo Barron.”

He nodded silently.

She moved around slowly, not taking her eyes off him. He watched, scared of what she might do next. He’d often wondered what she would do if she learned what he was. Would she accept it, or would she tell him to leave and never come back? If she did, would he be able to? He didn’t know.

“... Are you hurt?” she asked softly.

“No.” He shook his head and she moved closer. He held his breath, watching her.

“Are you... good at it?” 

He nodded again.

“Of course you are.” She murmured, running a hand through her hair, “You’re resourceful and clever...”

“Aur...” he began, but fell silent when she shook her head.

“No, Reno...” she said gently, “Don’t explain...”

“But-“

“No.” She repeated, moving closer. “You don’t have to.”

Reno blinked, staring at her. “Why?”

“Haven’t we always done whatever we had to to survive?” She asked before she let out a soft breath, “This is no different.”

He was silent until she went up on her toes and threw her arms around his neck. Wrapping his own arms around her waist, he closed his eyes in relief. “I thought you’d hate me...”

“I could never hate you. No matter what you did.”

Reno bit his lip to silence any confessions that might slip out. He wasn’t too sure about that.

“Besides,” Aura murmured, “Now I can worry less about any random idiot jumping you on the street and managing to stab you. Turks are properly trained...”

“Yes. We are.” He agreed.

“Of course, you can still be blown up...” She replied. 

Placing his hands firmly on her hips, Reno moved her back from him gently. “Speaking of... Why were you in the Marketplace today when you told me you would stay away?”

“I needed gloves.” She replied evenly.

“You could have been killed.”

“So could you...” she retorted, remembering the way debris had fallen onto the podium, and the way he’d pulled that blonde woman down. “Who’s the blonde chick?”

“What?”

“She was standing with you on the podium. I saw you pull her down.”

“Oh, Elena.” He said, sitting on the armrest of her couch. “She’s our Rookie... Well, not really a Rookie anymore... but I still like to call her that... It annoys her.”

He watched Aura blink. “I see.”

“Yeah...”

“Was your President hurt?”

“No.” He stretched lightly. “None of us were...”

“Most of the crowd weren’t that lucky.” She murmured, sinking down onto the couch herself.

“I can see that...” he took hold of her chin again to have another look at the cut across her cheek. She eyed him ruefully. “Do you have a Potion or something for this?”

“No...” She said softly, “Maati has said he’ll bring some stuff back for me from Junon... But things are getting hard to come by, like I told you before...”

“Have you at least cleaned it?”

“Not yet... I just got home before you started pounding on the door...”

“What took you so long?”

“... I was helping people.”

“Oh.” He went through the pockets of his suit. Turks usually carried a small medical kit for emergencies. He rarely used it, but he hoped there would be something of use in it. Opening it up, he looked at the various items. It wasn’t quite the same as the kits the other Turks carried as when Reno had first joined ShinRa he’d discovered that he had some pretty nasty reactions to some of the common medicines that were used above the plate. The ShinRa doctors had put that down to him coming from under the plate. Apparently, most of the people born in the slums had been affected in some way by their close and constant contact with mako waste. As most of the drugs in the slums were cut with mako, and Reno’s own mother was a junkie, he guessed he’d been messed up by her. Though he’d never touched the stuff himself, his blood was still different to people from above the plate. The first time he’d been given something to help with pain relief back when he’d still been in training, he’d ended up having seizures. It had taken several similar incidents before the doctors had even worked out what was happening.

Looking at Aura, he wondered if she would be the same. Then, remembering the night he’d first met her, he figured she probably would be.

*

_It was early evening when seventeen year old Reno had wandered down a fairly empty street, absently looking for something to entertain himself with. Feeling a slight chill, he pulled the collar of the awesome new jacket he’d won in a bet up to protect his neck and looked over his shoulder when a nearby light flickered out. It had been an alright day, he had to admit. At least tonight he would have something to eat and drink. That couldn’t be said for every day._

_He’d just decided to give up and go home, well, back to the room in some dilapidated shack that he called home, when he heard a scuffle down a nearby side alley. At first, assuming it was a prostitute earning herself some money, he’d dismissed it and was already walking past when he heard the cry for help._

_Pleas for help weren’t uncommon in the slums, and if one expected to last more than a few days, one did not go racing off to answer those cries. But, the sound of deep voices followed by a young female shriek had him frowning and then, against his better judgement, he headed down the alley to see what was going on._

_When he’d gotten far enough into the alley, Reno stopped, taking in the scene before him. Two men who looked to be middle aged were holding a struggling girl against the alley wall._

_“What’s up, yo?” he asked when one of the men had turned to look at him._

_The girl chose that moment of distraction to kick the guy in the shin, forcing him to let her go. She’d taken two steps away when the other man had swung her back around and into the wall again. Reno looked at her when she snarled. She looked only a few years younger than him. Fifteen, maybe. She had thick dark hair that resembled a birds nest, messed wildly about her pale face and wide green eyes. He could see that even in the dark of the alley, and that’s what really caught his attention._

_“What do you want?” the larger of the men snapped at Reno._

_“Just... heard the commotion.”_

_“That’s a big word for a slum rat.”_

_Reno blinked._

_“Ro, maybe he likes to watch...” The second man snickered._

_“Ah...” Reno nodded, “So you fellas come down here to find women...” he looked at the girl, “Or, girls...”_

_“Younger ones make more money.” The first grunted, looking back to his mate who pulled a syringe out of his pocket and started preparing it. It was then that Reno understood. They’d come down here to find some young thing to inject with whatever shit was in that needle, and turn her into a mako whore. They’d get her hooked on the stuff and have her whore herself out to make them money in return for her fix. Involuntary images of his mother whoring herself for her own fix flashed through his mind and he clenched his teeth._

_The girl whimpered and tried kicking at the man holding her when the one with the needle advanced on her. “No!” She cried, “You can’t!”_

_“Hold her, Ro!”_

_“What’s it look like I’m doin’, Jace?” Ro snapped back._

_“For Shiva’s sake!” Jace muttered, grabbing the girl and driving his knee up hard into her stomach. The girl choked and collapsed down on her hands and knees._

_Reno didn’t remember making the decision to act, but he’d grabbed a random piece of something from the piles of garbage in the alley and struck Ro across the head with it. The big man let go of the girl and turned to face him, snarling. Reno was ready. He knew how to fight. He’d left his mother when he was twelve and he’d been on his own since. He wouldn’t have been alive if he didn’t know how to fight. He’d always been fast and that had always served him well against big guys like Ro. That didn’t stop Ro from knocking him sideways into the wall, though._

_Stumbling, Reno looked past the big man to see Jace on top of the girl, his knees pinning her shoulders to the ground as he held one hand above her head. Reno heard her screaming in outrage and he heard as the scream turned panicked when the syringe was pushed into her arm. Turning again, Reno threw himself at Ro and after a series of well practiced quick movements, the big man lay unconscious on the ground._

_He hated these bastards. As if the people living down here didn’t have a hard enough life without being turned into addicts for someone else’s profit. These men were the worst kind of scum. They used a person up until they were too broken to even lay on their backs to earn them money, and then they tossed them back into the gutter with no way to support themselves or even feed their addiction. These men and women usually died within days._

_Striding forward, Reno picked something else up from the piles of garbage and then swung it as hard as he could at Jace’s head. With a sickening crack, the man slumped sideways off of the girl. Reno kicked him further away. Then, clenching and unclenching his hands, he looked down at the girl._

_She lay on her back, her breathing panicked and rapid. “You okay?” he asked._

_She didn’t reply, her head moving from side to side as if she were looking for something as her breathing became more erratic._

_“Hey...” he knelt down to her. “Are you-“ he broke off when he caught sight of her face. He eyes were glazed. “Shit...” he muttered, laying a hand on her arm. He frowned when he realised that she was ice cold. “Hey...” He said loudly, taking her chin in one hand and making her look at him. Her skin was already clammy and as he felt a shudder run through her he knew what the problem was. Dirty mako._

_“Cheap bastards.” He muttered._

_Aside from getting addicted to the mako in the drugs in the slums, users ran the risk of getting something cut with dirty mako. The offcuts that ShinRa deemed unclean or not good enough to use and had discarded were often used to cut various drugs under the plate. If an addict didn’t end up dying from on overdose, they usually died from a bad reaction to dirty mako. He’d seen it time and time again. Apparently Ro and Jace had gone for the cheap option in finding a new investment and had injected this girl with something cut with dirty mako._

_“Shit.” he muttered again._

_“Don’t...” She whimpered._

_“No, you’re okay.” He told her, unsure if she could even hear him. She convulsed and he looked around, not knowing what to do. There was nobody to go and find who could help. Probably nobody who even would help. He was on his own. Like usual. “What’s your name?” he asked, again not sure she could hear him._

_The girl blinked, shuddering visibly as the dirty mako made its way through her system. He watched her try to focus on him. “A-Aura.” She forced out with clear effort._

_“Okay, Aura...” he looked around again, “I’m not going to hurt you, okay? I’m going to take you somewhere. Somewhere safer.”_

_He doubted that she was even aware of him as he picked her up and carried her home. Then, laying her on the thin mattress that he slept on on the floor, he bit his lip. She was now shaking nearly continuously. The only thing he knew was that people who had taken dirty mako needed to be kept warm. That made sense as she was freezing cold to the touch. Taking his jacket off, he draped it over her. Then, looking around he found the two thin blankets that he had and also put them over her. He then sat down beside the mattress to watch her._

_After an hour or so, she looked at him, and he realised that she was actually seeing him. “What... what’s your name...?” she asked between chattering teeth._

_“Reno.”_

_She simply nodded, or, Reno thought it was a nod, though it was hard to tell with the way she was shaking, and then her eyes closed again. He watched as convulsions shook her._

_Then, knowing what he needed to do, Reno shuffled closer and slipped under the blankets. Carefully, he wrapped himself around the girl he didn’t know and held her tightly as the convulsions continued to rip thorough her and she shivered continuously until morning._

*

 

Yeah, Reno was fairly certain that Aura would have similar reactions to common medicine from above the plate. Luckily, his kit had been made for him and would likely work just as well for her.

“Drink this.” He handed her a small vial and decided not to mention what he’d just been remembering. He guessed she’d been reminded of it only too recently when they’d seen that junkie not long ago.

“What is it?”

“An antibiotic.”

“Oh.” She unstoppered the vial and swallowed it obediently. “Ugh. Nasty.”

“But it’ll stop you getting an infection.”

“Mhmm.” She handed him the empty vial back and he returned it to his kit. “... What will happen with the situation at the marketplace? The ... bodies... and mess...?”

“It’ll be taken care of.”

“By ShinRa?”

“Yeah.”

He looked at her as she stayed silent. After a moment he got up, “Come on.” He said, “We’ll clean that cut up and then I should get back...”

“I can do it.”

“Yes, but you’re going to let me do it.” He answered, pulling her toward the bathroom. He ignored her slight huff and pulled what he needed from the bathroom cabinet. “Sit.” He ordered, pointing at the edge of the bathtub.

“I’m not your damn rookie.” She muttered, nevertheless doing as he instructed. Reno just grinned.

“I can see that.”

He carefully cleaned the cut and patched it up before announcing himself “Done.” He then put everything away and headed back down the hallway to the front door. Aura followed him silently.

“I’ll come and see you in a few days.” He told her softly. She nodded. “Take care of that cut.”

“Okay.” 

He hugged her gently and then opened the door, stepping quickly out into the cooling evening air. That had gone better than expected. She didn’t seem too phased about him being a Turk, though he suspected she might give it more thought if she knew all the things he’d done. There were things he couldn’t forgive himself for. He huffed and walked faster, trying to keep his mind from thinking about Sector 7.

What was done was done. Nothing would change it.

Scratching at the dried blood on his shirt, he made a face. He really should get changed out of his uniform. Switching directions, he headed for home instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are most helpful.  
> Please leave one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Elena sighed as she reached for the next form she had to fill out. She never used to mind the paperwork, but now? Now, when there were hardly any of them left, and all four Turks had been present in the Marketplace as well as the President she was hard-pressed to see the point in a detailed report from each of them. Okay, so that was the way it had always been, and okay, Rufus was trying to get them up and running again, and yes, okay, she saw the point, but maybe her point was that she had saved Rufus right in front of Tseng and he’d still not said ten words to her!

Yeah, he’d given her an acknowledging nod and he’d sort of spoken to her when he’d agreed with Reno in the debriefing, but he’d still not come to her and said “Good work, Elena!”

Was that what she expected? She didn’t always seek praise for everything she did. That wasn’t the way she operated, but Tseng always acknowledged when they did something well. And she’d saved the president for cryin’ out loud! Could he still be pissed about her getting drugged? She’d thought that if she proved she could do things right, that she would be forgiven. Wasn’t saving Rufus enough? What more could she do?

Maybe she should talk to him? No... He clearly didn’t want to speak to her.

She could make an official report? On what? The man she had feelings for wasn’t giving her enough attention? She was probably already a joke to them.

Reno was just below Tseng in rank... could she bring it up with him? If she had a problem she was meant to take it to her superior. This fell under that, didn’t it? She thought it did.

When Reno returned that afternoon, Elena asked to speak with him. He raised an eyebrow but nodded without a word. Twisting her hands, she looked at him. He remained silent and waited for her to speak. Looking around, Elena hoped that nobody could overhear.

“Elena.” Reno eventually said, and once again she knew that she was speaking to her superior. Good. That was what she wanted.

“I...” she sighed.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“Tseng...” she said, flailing her hands around, “Is... there a reason that he’s still pissed at me? Have I done something wrong? He’s barely looked at me in days! He relays orders through other people ... and if he has a problem with me, then he should just tell me so!”

Reno looked at her. “You’ve done nothing wrong, Elena.” He finally said.

“Then why is he...?”

“I don’t know.”

She watched as his expression changed and then he smiled, “Don’t worry, Laney.” He ruffled her hair. “I’ll sort it out.”

She just nodded silently and Reno headed off toward his desk. Unable to sit still any longer, Elena headed down to the training room.

 

*

Reno sat at his desk, thinking. Tseng had been acting strangely toward Elena. He’d noticed it himself. He could understand why Elena had thought he was pissed at her, but he had no reason to be. Not only had Elena done nothing wrong, she’d been doing rather well lately. She’d probably saved Rufus from being attacked in the Marketplace. She should be feeling great about herself, not second guessing everything. 

It must have taken Elena a bit to even come to him and say anything. He knew she hated to show any kind of weakness like that. He had to do something.

Not one to beat around the bush, Reno got to his feet. He’d just go and ask Tseng.

He knocked once on Tseng’s office door before striding inside.

“Reno...” Tseng said without looking up. Reno moved forward, grinning at the fact that Tseng hadn’t bit his head off for just walking in. Throwing himself casually into one of the chairs facing Tseng’s desk he just looked silently at the dark haired man. “...Yes?” Tseng asked, looking up at him after a moment.

“So... Elena...” Reno began

“Oh, so you know?” Tseng sighed.

“Know what? That you’ve been acting like a jerk?”

“Excuse me?” One of Tseng’s dark eyebrows raised slowly. 

“You know you have.”

“I may have been slightly distant...”

“Why?” Reno blinked when Tseng looked at him, “I’m only askin’ cause there’s a problem, yo.”

“A problem.”

“Yep. It’s clear. Been obvious to me... and then Elena came to me, askin’ what was goin’ on.”

Tseng sighed again.

“So...?” Reno leaned back in his chair, “What’s your deal?” He watched as Tseng ran his hands over his face, sighing yet again. “Has she done something?”

“No.” Tseng replied flatly.

“Didn’t think so...”

“I just... I’ve been busy...”

“Mhmm...” Reno replied in a tone that told Tseng clearly that he wasn’t buying that.

“She’s not a rookie anymore...”

“I know that.”

“She can take care of herself.”

“We’re a team.”

“I know.”

“Okay...”

Tseng nodded slowly. “Alright. I’ll fix it.”

“Excellent.” Reno got to his feet, stretching. He grinned at Tseng and then strode for the door. He knew that Tseng had been making excuses but as long as the problem would now be fixed he figured it was all good. Elena would be happier and things would go back to normal. Throwing himself into the chair at his desk, he then grinned at Rude.

“Feeling good about yourself?” The big man asked him.

“Ultimate Peacekeeper.” Reno replied, jabbing himself in the chest with his thumb. “That’s right.”

Rude smiled. “Whatever you think.”

“It’s proven.”

“Okay.”

“Where’s Laney?”

“Dunno.”

Making a face, Reno picked up his pen, eyeing the pile of paper on his desk. Not actually having anything else to do, and without Elena around for him to annoy, he might actually get bored enough to willingly do his paperwork. Casting one last hopeful look around the office, he sighed when nothing too interesting caught his attention, and then pulled the top piece of paper toward himself. There would be no more procrastination, at least for the moment.

 

*

 

Elena smiled as she patrolled one of the quieter streets in Edge. Reno had said he’d take care of the problem with Tseng and apparently he had. Tseng had come to her this morning himself to inform her of her new patrol route. With the frequent attacks on ShinRa employees, they’d given up their patrols in the centre of town and moved them to less busy areas to at least maintain some sort of presence. Feeling good, because Tseng was speaking to her again and because she got to spend the morning in the fresh air, she lengthened her stride to cross the street.

Before long, Elena found herself in a fairly narrow but well used laneway. Stuffed into every available space down the sides of the laneway were makeshift stalls selling everything from handmade jewellery to food. Liking the look of some of the fruit at a nearby stall, Elena stopped to look. A few minutes later she had selected a juicy looking piece and handed her money over. The old woman running the stall took it with a smile , looking her over.

“I’d be careful around here, love.” She said. Elena tilted her head.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“Nothing out of the ordinary. But, in that suit, it’s all too clear who and what you are...”

“Ah...” Elena nodded, looking around. It was then she noticed the looks people were sending her way. Looking back to the old woman, she nodded at her and continued slowly down the alley.

 

*

Aura put the bundle of herbs into her basket and moved along to the next stall. She’d been right in thinking she might be able to find some ingredients up this end of town that she hadn’t been able to get in the main marketplace. She doubted she’d find them all, but some was better than none. She supposed for the rest she would have to wait and see if Maati managed to bring some back with him from his trip. Reno, too, she reminded herself. He’d said he would see what he could get for her.

She smiled at the woman who passed her her change and placed the next small bundle of herbs in her basket before moving further out of the alley into the main street. There were more people here than usual, perhaps as things were becoming more difficult to find in the centre of town. There was also the fact that more people were becoming afraid of another attack. As dodgy as this part of town was, even she felt more comfortable here than in the central marketplace lately.

Getting jostled by a passing group of young men, Aura backed into a nearby side alley and set her basket down. These tiny alleys were not meant for so many people. Taking advantage of her now cleared personal space, she leaned against the cool bricks and thought about what else she needed to buy as she tried to work up the motivation to head back out into the crowd. Looking around the corner back into the crowd she noticed the loud murmur that seemed to be spreading among them. Trying to work out what was happening, she scanned the crowd more quickly. After a few moments she spotted the blonde woman in the dark suit. Immediately recognising her as the woman she’d seen Reno with the other day she let out a small, “Ah.”

It was then she heard the loud cry of “SHINRA BITCH!” followed by a gunshot. 

 

*

 

It took a moment before Elena felt the pain. When it hit her, it nearly made her knees give out from beneath her. Looking down, she saw the blood begin to spread across her shirt and she just stared at it as if frozen. Around her, people were screaming and running as panic broke out. She was hit twice before a hand seized her arm and dragged her back out of the alley and into a smaller, narrower one. When her back hit the cold brick wall, she looked at the dark haired woman before her. Wide green eyes were running over her before looking up to meet her gaze.

“How bad are you hurt?”

“Uh...” Elena tried to get her brain working around the pain. Looking down again she pressed a hand to her shoulder. “Just my shoulder I think...” She forced out. She watched as the woman pulled out a knife and turned to face the entrance of their little alley. Not a moment later a broad shouldered man with blond hair came toward them.

“Here’s the little ShinRa bitch...” he grinned. Elena tried to keep her face neutral as she looked at him. The dark haired woman put herself between them, knife held loosely in her hand in a way that had Elena taking another look at her. 

“Just keep moving, yo.” The woman murmured, following him back and forth with her knife. The blond man laughed, looking down at the woman before taking another step forward. He took a hasty step back when she had dashed forward and given him a deep cut across his chest. Swearing, he disappeared back into the crowd hurrying past their alley.

Remaining silent, Elena watched the dark haired woman turn back to her. “I’m Elena...” she said after a moment.

“Aura.” She replied, wiping her knife on her dress.

Nodding, Elena looked her up and down again. “You’re pretty alright with that knife.”

“Thanks.”

“You’ve been taught....”

“A bit.”

“You know Reno...?” She watched as green eyes looked sharply at her.

“What?”

“Reno.”

“... who?”

Elena gave a pained laugh. “Don’t bother.” She said, pressing her hand into her shoulder again. “The way you hold that blade is just like he does. It’s weird.” She looked at her, “Also, the way you talk...”

“... I talk like lots of people.” Aura protested. “From a big place...”

“... And the way you looked at me when I said his name.” She looked hard at her. “I’m trained to pick up on these things.”

Aura swore. Elena laughed again, leaning back heavily against the wall.

“Wait here...” Aura murmured, before ducking out into the crowd. Elena closed her eyes for what felt like only a few seconds before she was being gently shaken. “Here...”Aura held a dress out to her. “You should ditch the suit.”

“Mmm...” She nodded, trying to undo the buttons. She sighed when she realised that her hands were shaking too badly to manage alone. Without saying anything Aura moved forward and undid them for her. Bundling her shirt into a soft pad she pressed it against Elena’s shoulder to stem the bleeding as she helped her into the dress. “What now?” she murmured, feeling rather light headed.

“My house is not too far...” Aura told her, slipping an arm around her waist. “Let’s go...” 

“Okay...”Elena nodded, trying her best to move with her as she dipped to pick up her basket in the other arm and they headed out into the now slightly less busy crowd. 

 

*

 

Aura helped Elena sink down on to her couch. Watching the woman wince and bite her lower lip in pain she frowned. “I’ll grab something for that...” 

“Mm.” Elena nodded, her eyes closed. Hurrying into her kitchen, Aura knelt by one of her cupboards and pulled out a few tubs of ointments. She was running low on supplies, but she still had some stuff that would help. Carrying a few tubs back into the other room, she knelt down by the couch and set them out where she could easily reach them.

“You got some towels or something?” Elena asked, “I don’t want to get blood on your furniture...”

Aura nearly snorted in amusement. Her furniture was nothing special. Nevertheless, she got to her feet again and went to get some old towels. It wouldn’t hurt to make Elena feel better. Returning a few moments later, she lay them out and helped the blonde woman settle over them. She then helped her pull the dress she was wearing off her wounded shoulder.

“Ugh.” Elena grunted eyeing it ruefully. “It’ll need work.”

“Yeah... I...” Aura shook her head. “I can clean it and bandage it up...”

“Sure, thanks.”

Opening one of her containers, she dipped her fingers into the cool ointment before gingerly applying it to the wound. Elena hissed, giving a sharp intake of breath.

“Sorry...”

“No... It’s fine. Good.” Elena nodded, closing her eyes. Aura worked silently cleaning the wound and then wrapping it in clean white bandage. When she was done, she got to her feet.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Thanks.” The tightness in Elena’s voice made Aura frown in concern for a moment before heading back into her kitchen to get her something. Deciding that water was probably a better option than wine, she came back after a few moments and gave her a glass.

The blonde woman took it with a slightly trembling hand and took a sip. They both jumped when there was a loud knock on the door.

“Expecting someone?” Elena asked, looking toward the door. Aura shook her head and hurried over to open it, not bothering to check who it was. She blinked in surprise when Reno stood before her.

“Now, I know you didn’t check like I told you...” he said, stepping inside. Aura was about to answer when he stopped suddenly “Elena? What the hell?”

“Uh...” She tried to think of something to say as she watched him notice the blood everywhere and quickly look Elena over.

“What happened?” he asked 

“Someone shot me.” 

“How’s the shoulder?”

“Could be worse.”

“Why are you here?”

“-I helped her.” Aura cut in, moving forward. “I saw it... and I brought her here...”

“You were there?”

“Yeah...people recognised her... Those damn suits you wear...” she looked him up and down, taking in the expensive material, “And someone shot her... and people went into a panic... so I brought her here...”

“And she fought off some guy with a knife...” Elena put in.

“You...what?” Reno looked from Elena back to Aura and she had barely blinked before he was right in front of her, moving her around to check her over. She slapped his hands away.

“Quit it!”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, yo!”

 

*

 

“You’re not hurt?” Reno’s eyes looked her over again, and Aura shook her head. It was then his gaze snapped to Elena who stiffened at the sudden hostility in his eyes. He turned and moved around the end of the ocuch until he was standing before her. She couldn’t suppress a shudder. He was looking at her the way she’d only ever seen him look at their targets. Like she was prey.

“Elena...”he said silkily. She felt her blood chill at the ice in his voice. “Whose idea was it to bring you here?”

She looked at Aura.

“Relax” she said through gritted teeth, “I won’t tell.”

“Swear.” There was no silky ice in Reno’s voice now, nor anger or even his usual cockiness. His voice was flat and humourless.

She nodded, “I swear.”

Reno changed immediately. His face seemed less harsh and the hostility was gone from his eyes within moments.

“Laney... you’ve taken a hell of a shot by the looks of it.” He looked at her shoulder, “Can I see?”

“Yeah...” she nodded and he moved closer, kneeling on the couch with on knee to balance himself as he bent over. She clenched her teeth in pain as he carefully peeled away the bandaging to look at the wound.

“Yeah, you’ll definitely have to see Zena.”

“I know.” She groaned.

“That’ll teach you to try and pick fights on your own.”

She looked at him and he smiled, replacing her bandage gently. She watched him look back to Aura and smile again. “Thanks for takin’ care of my rookie, Aur.”

“Sure.”

She watched them continue to just look at one another and it was clear they were communicating non-verbally. She didn’t have any idea what they were saying. She had seen Reno communicate like that with Rude on occasion, but she’d never been able to get in on those conversations either.

Now, tired and in pain, it irritated her.

“When you two are finished staring at each other, you think maybe I could put a coat on or something?”

Reno blinked at her and shrugged out of his suit jacket before helping her get it around her shoulders.

Aura mumbled something and headed back into the kitchen. Elena blinked, watching the doorway. She could have sworn she’d seen the girl blush.

“Ah...” she breathed, looking back to Reno. “She’s your girlfriend...” 

She’d never before seen the look that crossed his face then.

“No.” He replied.

“Then who is she?”

“My friend – family.” He said quietly, “The only one of either I had.”

“Oh.” She tilted her head “So you hid her...”

“So I hid her.”

“Why?”

The look he gave her then made her feel as if she’d just dribbled down her own shirt.

“Because, Laney.” He replied after a moment. “I was ordered to cut all ties with my life before ShinRa.” 

She nodded. She understood that. The recruits they took from the streets had to be carefully assessed and profiled. It wouldn’t do to bring someone in, give them all the inside information on the company and then find out they would sell it to the highest bidder. ShinRa employees had to be trustworthy, and to make sure of that, ShinRa had to be the most important thing in their lives, if not the only thing.

The fact that Reno had hidden a secret like this was huge. She knew that he was loyal to ShinRa. He loved the company. Anybody with half a neuron knew that, but hiding Aura? What did that mean?

“But still?” she asked, “I mean, I get why you did it back then... things were different before... but now? I don’t think it’d matter now...”

“I won’t risk that.” He stood straight, looking down at her.

“Rufus woudn’t-“ 

“Elena!” he snapped, “No!”

“Kay...” she blinked, then watched as he strode into the kitchen.

 

*

 

Aura was washing an empty container when Reno came into the kitchen looking stressed. “What is it?” she asked, “Is Elena okay?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “She’s fine. Thanks.”

She nodded back, just watching him as he ran a hand through his messy hair. “Reno...”

“mm?”

“Are you annoyed that I brought her here?” she asked, “I mean, I know you went through so much to make sure they never knew about me... all the precautions and rules... and ....” she broke off and just looked at him.

“No.” He replied, moving toward her. “I can’t tell you how glad I am. She could have died.” He wrapped his arms around her and Aura hugged him. “It turned out okay.” He was silent for a moment before adding “I have something for you.” 

Aura stepped back when he released her and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small pouch and handed it to her. Money. She looked at him. Knowing what he did now to earn the money he gave her, Aura shook her head. “I... I don’t need this.” She told him. He frowned. She bit her lip. She didn’t want it. It was blood money. 

Reno ran a hand through his hair again as he looked at her, and Aura could tell that he knew exactly what she was thinking. She tried to hand the pouch back, but he closed her hand around it. “Please.” He breathed, stepping closer to her, but she still had to strain to hear him. “Please. I need to know that some good comes of it.”

Her eyes lifted back to his face and upon taking in the tight expression he wore she nodded. “Okay.” She replied softly, “I could always use more glass vials...”

“Thank you” he murmured, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. “I should get Elena looked at.” He said, stepping back from her a moment later.

“Yeah.” She agreed. He nodded and headed back into the living room. Aura followed, watching as he lifted the blonde woman off the couch into his arms.

“I can walk...” she heard Elena say.

“And this will be faster.” Reno replied, heading for the front door. “Or would you prefer we spend another hour stumbling around?”

Moving forward, Aura opened the front door for them.

“See you, Aur.” He said, smiling at her as he carried Elena out.

“Thank you.” Elena turned her head as they passed and met Aura’s gaze.

“Sure.” She nodded. She watched silently then as Reno carried her down the path and back onto the street. Then turning, she headed back inside and over to her couch. Bending, she pulled up one of the loose floorboards and dropped the pouch Reno had given her into the space beneath it. She may have taken his blood money, but she wouldn’t use it. Reno had needed her to take it, and so she had. She didn’t have to rely on it however. She made enough on her own now to get by without it if she was careful.

It was clear to her that it was important to him to feel as if she needed the money he brought. At first she had. She wouldn’t take that from him. It was clearly something he clung to. She wondered what else he used to deal with the things he did for ShinRa. Involuntarily, Elena’s face flashed through her mind and Aura got quickly to her feet. She supposed that was feasible. People working alongside one another in those kinds of situations would have all kinds of ways they dealt with things together. Huffing, and trying to get those mental images out of her head, she stepped on the loose floorboard to get it back in place and then wandered back into the kitchen to clean up some more. She refused to think about such things anymore. Though, maybe she could find out more about it next time she saw Reno... perhaps.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine ******

“SO!” Zena practically crowed, causing Elena to flinch. “Reno carried you back here!”

“Yes.” She replied, watching the blonde woman setting up the equipment she would need to tend to Elena’s wound.

“Ah!” Zena turned to face her once more. “I’ll bet that was just sexy!”  
“Not so much... I was bleeding and in pain.”

“Yeah, but then he just swooped in and carried you off. How heroic.”

Elena just eyed her. On the way home, Reno had made it more than clear that she was to keep Aura out of her reports. She was not to mention the woman at all. It had to seem as if Reno had found her after she’d been shot and had taken her straight back to Healin Lodge. Now, Elena didn’t like the idea of writing false reports or lying to Tseng, but she owed Aura. The woman had pretty much saved her life getting her out of the street like she had, so she had agreed. That meant, however, that she had to put up with Zena’s gushing over how heroic Reno was.

“Ugh. Don’t we have some materia or something?” She grunted when Zena touched her shoulder.

“No. All out. Have to do things the good old way.”

“Yeah, well... we should do something about that.” She muttered.

“Mhm... Well we have to make do.” Zena replied, “Reno clean this?” 

“Uh-... yeah.”

“More than just a pretty face.”

“Apparently.”

“Are you guys going out again tonight?”

“Why?” Elena asked, wincing as Zena cleaned her wound again.

“Thought I might join you... It was such fun last time.”

“I dunno...” Elena breathed “What with me being shot and all...” The last thing she wanted was to go and spend time watching the taller woman trying to get her hands all over Tseng or Reno. She had no doubt she’d feel ill if Reno responded to the other woman’s advances. She didn’t even want to think about watching her all over Tseng. She’d had enough of that on their date the other night. She wouldn’t watch it again.

“Oh, I’ll patch you up good as new.” Zena replied. “You could even wear a dress tonight and you won’t see a thing.”

“I don’t know...”

“Oh, come on!” The taller woman grinned, “I don’t want to be the only woman there...”

Elena blinked, knowing full well that Zena would love to be the only woman out.

“I’ll think about it.” She replied softly.

 

*

Tseng ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. He never should have sent Elena to that part of town alone. The areas that were becoming rougher for Shinra employees were swiftly growing. If they were to patrol those areas at all it probably shouldn’t be alone. Looking at the map on his desk he shook his head. He wouldn’t be sending Elena back there anyway. If they were to keep the area on their patrols then it would have to be Reno or Rude. Possibly together.

Closing his eyes, he massaged his forehead. He really ought to go and see how she was doing. Reno had told him briefly that it was a clean wound and that she would be fine, but he wanted to see anyway. He got up and threw his pen onto the desk. He would have to make a report anyway. He always kept files on his Turks’ health current and up to date.

Smoothing a crease from his shirt, he strode past his desk and out the door. It wasn’t long before he reached the infirmary and walked in. Elena was sitting on a bed, swinging her feet while Zena closed a cupboard on the other side of the room.

“Hey Tseng!” The tall woman said, turning from the cupboard to face him. “I was just talking about you.”

“She really was.” Elena muttered. He strode toward the young Turk, looking closely at her shoulder when he reached her. “It’s not too bad...” She said, looking up at him. He raised a hand, watching her stiffen as he lightly touched her shoulder. He didn’t think he would have said it wasn’t ‘too bad’. It could have been worse, that was true enough. Elena would be out of commission for a while with it, however. Perhaps a month.

“I’m trying to persuade Elena to go out tonight. It would be fun.” Zena said, coming toward them. Tseng watched Elena look up at him, clearly displeased. 

“I think Elena should rest a while.” He replied, noting the clear relief on his rookie’s face. “I’ll order her if I have to.” He added, looking to Zena. He watched the tall woman pout, looking back at him.

“Well, that is a shame. I suppose I will have to go out myself...”

 

Elena just nodded, watching her. She had no doubt that if the woman went out alone that she would have a great time. She’d probably end up taking home more men than if she’d gone out with someone else.

“Perhaps you shall.”

“Maybe.” Zena grinned and winked at her.

 

*

Elena smoothed her hair as she knocked on the door. She had somehow managed to escape going out with Zena that evening. Thinking that she would enjoy a quiet evening at home, she’d been a bit surprised to find herself rather restless when home alone. After about an hour of not knowing what to do, and being unable to sit still, she’d grabbed her coat and left the apartment. While she still didn’t feel like going to a bar with Zena, she felt the need for company all the same. Not really wanting to sit and be questioned by her colleagues, she instead found herself at Aura’s door.

Knocking again, she blinked when the door was slowly opened. The cautious smile she received had her speaking almost instantly.

“Nobody has seen me...”

“Okay...” Aura looked quickly up the street before stepping aside to let her in. Stepping inside, Elena then moved toward the couch. The dark haired girl looked at her for a moment before taking a few steps toward the kitchen. “I… will get you something to drink…”

“Thanks…” Elena smoothed her pants softly while she waited for Aura to return. Taking the glass she was then offered, Elena looked again at Aura.

“… So…”

“Yeah…” Elena nodded, not really knowing what to say now.

“How is your shoulder?” Aura asked her. 

“Pretty good…” She answered, “I mean, our doctor is … interesting… but she’s still good at what she does.”

“That’s good…”

Elena nodded, smoothing her shirt out slowly. She remained silent when Aura sat on the other end and she could feel the woman looking at her. After a few moments, the girl cleared her throat and then spoke. “Was there something that you … particularly… wanted…?”

“I know it’s none of my business…” Elena said, raising her eyes to meet Aura’s strange green ones. Mako eyes. Rather like Reno’s really. “I’m curious…”

“About me?”

Elena inclined her head. “I’ve known Reno for years…” She said, “And... well, he rarely shuts up. He just talks, all the time. I thought I knew him… The idea that he could keep a secret like this…”

Aura gave her a wry smile. “Isn’t keeping secrets kinda what Turks do, yo…?”

Elena smiled back. “I guess so… just, not from each other.”

 

*

Aura eyed the blonde woman on her couch. She seemed ill at ease, as if not sure of herself. Wondering if that was because she wasn’t meant to be here, or the fact that she was trying not to pry, Aura got slowly to her feet. Elena looked up at her.

“I’ll just get some wine, yo.” She headed for the kitchen, “I have the feeling we may want it.”

Returning a few minutes later with a bottle and two glasses, Aura poured Elena a drink and handed it to her before sitting down once again. Leaning back in her seat with her own glass, she returned to looking at Elena. 

“Look,” She said after a moment, pausing as Elena’s brown eyes flicked to her. “I’m not practiced at at all this subtle intrigue and interrogation without revealing yourself… though it’s obvious you want to know things. So, I’ll tell you what you want to know, just ask the damn question, yo.”

Elena flashed a quick smirk and took a sip of wine. Aura watched her swallow delicately and then lick her lips before she cleared her throat. “Reno said that you are his family…”

“We’re not related.” Aura told her simply, “But yes. We’re family.”

“How long have you known him?”

“Since I was fifteen” Aura replied. Elena’s brown eyes were intent upon her and Aura let out a short breath before continuing. “I … Wasn’t from the same part of the slum as Reno. At least not originally. I lived with my parents kind of on the outskirts… It was still a slum I guess… but when I was with them it didn’t seem so bad. Or, maybe I was just young and they’d protected me… When I was thirteen my mother was … killed.” Aura took a sip of wine. “My father tried… There was lots of Mako dumping going on… Offcuts that ShinRa had no use for, I guess.” Elena looked away from her for a second before returning her gaze. “He got sick. It was pretty fast. When I was fifteen he died. … I guess people knew. Don’t know if they were after me or what was in our house… I ran.” She shook her head as she remembered. “I lasted three days before these two men caught me. They wanted to turn me into a Mako Whore. Reno saved me.” She crossed her legs slowly. “He took me home. I would be dead a thousand times over if he hadn’t.” She looked at Elena silently for a few moments. “He looked after me for years… We became family… That’s why he couldn’t just abandon me when ShinRa told him to cut all ties with his past.”

“Reno is quite protective…” Elena said gently. Aura nodded.

“The things he did for me…” She shook her head.

*  
 _Aura had just arranged the two pieces of fruit she had managed to get a hold of that day on the small table in the kitchen. When Reno returned he would be most surprised. She couldn’t wait to see his face. Fresh fruit was something they never got to have. It was rare enough in the slum, and when it was available it was far too expensive for them. She was probably even more excited to see Reno’s reaction than she was to eat the fruit itself._

_Hearing the door scrape behind her, she straightened up. “You won’t believe what I found today…” She said, smiling as she turned to face him. The fist that collided with her cheek sent her to the floor. Aura barely had time to register what had happened when two pairs of hands seized her and dragged her to her feet._

_“I don’t believe what we just found.” One of the men sneered, “Who knew what that little rat was hiding in here…”_

_“What… what do you want…?” Aura asked, trying her best not to panic._

_“Well, we came to pay Reno a little visit…” The second man said, pulling her closer, “But I think you’ll do…”_

_Aura shook her head. “No…”_

_“Aw, come on. You can be more hospitable than that…” He replied, his hand moving down her body. She tried to move away but he held tightly. The first man moved in front of her as she was lifted from the ground and he forced her legs apart. Aura shrieked._

_“HEY!”_

_Aura’s eyes found Reno quickly where he stood by the door._

_“Look who’s come to play.” The man in front of Aura snickered as she was put back on the ground. Reno moved forward slowly._

_“Let her go.” He said, his voice low._

_“Why would we do that…?” The one who still had a hold of Aura asked. “We were gonna have us a little fun…”_

_Reno looked at Aura, and she saw the moment that he made the decision. “Let her go… and I’ll go with you.” He said evenly, “Right now. I’ll go and I won’t fight you…”_

_Aura held Reno’s gaze as the man holding her released her. Reno then looked away and she watched as he turned and led the two men into the other room. She shook as the door was shut behind them with a dull thud._

_She tried not to listen as the sounds from the next room echoed around her. Closing her eyes she sank to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself._

_It was about a half hour later when the door creaked open and the two men left without a word. A few minutes later Reno emerged slowly. He ran his hand through his hair as he pulled the door to the other room closed. Aura watched as he visibly took a deep, steadying breath before he turned toward her. He stopped when he saw her on the floor._

_“Aur…” He hurried over to her, kneeling before her. “Aur, are you okay?” She just looked at him silently. He raised a hand and tilted her cheek to get a better look at her and she remembered being struck across the face earlier. “Shouldn’t bruise too badly…” He said gently._

_“Reno…” She murmured, still looking at him. He met her eyes silently. “I’m sorry…” She breathed._

_He shook his head and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. It wasn’t the first time he’d whored himself for her and it wouldn’t be the last. ___

__*_ _

__Aura realised she hadn’t spoken for a few minutes when Elena cleared her throat gently. “The things he did…” She said softly, “I can’t ever make up for that…”_ _

__“I don’t think you need to.” Elena told her gently._ _

__“I know that he doesn’t expect me to pay him back, yo.” She murmured, “But I still can never make us even.”_ _

__Elena nodded, finishing her wine. “He’s saved my life more than a few times.” She told her. “I’d go insane if I tried to keep track to make us even. Sometimes, it’s not about being even.”_ _

__“Yeah.” Aura murmured, swirling the wine around in her glass._ _

__“It looks to me,” Elena continued, “as if Reno would do just about anything to keep you safe. Look at what he’s gone through to keep you somewhere safe and hidden from ShinRa… completely off the radar. I’d say that having you safe is enough for him.”_ _

__Letting out a soft sigh, Aura finished her wine. “But is it enough for me?” She murmured. Then, looking back up to the blonde woman, she forced a smile. The Turk eyed her thoughtfully for a moment._ _

__“Do you go out often?”_ _

__“Not really…”_ _

__Elena blinked and looked her over. “Do you have any friends?”_ _

__Aura looked away. “Apart from Reno?”_ _

__“Mmm.”_ _

__“Well, it’s always been better for people to not really know me…”_ _

__“None?”_ _

__“Well, my neighbour visits sometimes…” She looked at Elena, “He’s fifty eight…”_ _

__“Right.” Elena sat up straight. “You’re coming out with me.”_ _

__“You got shot…”_ _

__“I’m fine. Besides, it’s not like we’re going to get into a bar fight.”_ _

__“Oh?”_ _

__The woman grinned at her. “Not all Turks are like Reno.” Aura returned the grin. She hadn’t expected they would be. Nobody was like Reno._ _

__“So, where are we going?”_ _

__“Get dressed and I’ll show you.” Elena replied, getting to her feet._ _

__“You want to borrow something?”Aura asked, looking the woman over and noticing that she wasn’t exactly dressed to go out._ _

__“Sure.”_ _

__Aura smiled softly as she led the other woman into her bedroom to show her the wardrobe. It had been quite a long time since she had gone out to have fun. It just wasn’t that appealing to her to go alone. It was also nice to have somebody to just talk to. Not that she couldn’t talk to Reno. She could. She always had. But, he wasn’t a woman. There was a difference. Waving her hand at the wardrobe, she cast a glance at Elena. “Take your pick…”_ _


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

Elena led Aura through the doors to 7th Heaven. “You’ll like this place,” She said over her shoulder to the dark haired woman. She was given a smile in return. Elena let her eyes sweep the place. Good. No sign of her workmates. She had figured it would be fairly unlikely they would come out tonight after Zena had been on everyone all day to come with her. With a sudden thought, Elena cast her eyes around again for the Doctor. When she couldn’t see her anywhere, she gave a relieved sigh and turned to take Aura toward a booth by the wall.

Before long both women were nearly finished their third drinks and were surveying the bar with interest. Elena was wondering if she could get Tifa’s attention without having to get up and actually go over to the bar. She was feeling a bit warm and fuzzy and was more than comfortable sitting where she was.

“You do it.” She said to Aura who whined and shook her head.

“I don’t wanna, yo.”

“Neither do I.”

“Well, then we have a problem.”

“You just do it.” Elena whined.

“Nu-uh.”

 

Elena looked around, hoping to find someone else she could make fetch her a drink when she spotted Tseng. Blinking, she noticed that he, Reno, and Rude were now standing before their booth. The fury in Reno’s eyes as he looked from Aura to Elena sobered her right up and chilled her to the bone.

“Elena…” Tseng said, and Elena forced herself to tear her eyes from Reno to focus on the dark haired man speaking to her. “I didn’t think you would be feeling up to this…”

“I…I… feel okay…” She managed. She glanced at Aura who looked slightly panicked. Looking back to Reno, Elena swallowed thickly, hoping that he wouldn’t kill her right here.   
“Guys… this is … my friend, Aura…” She said, gesturing toward the other woman. “Aura… this is my boss, Tseng.” She said, “And this is Rude… and Reno…” She swallowed again and looked toward Aura.

“Hello…” Aura said gently, looking from one to the next. “Nice to meet you…” Elena watched the girl’s green eyes catch on Reno and she knew they were doing that weird silent communication thing again. Elena silently hoped that Reno would go with her story of Aura being her friend. If he did, there was no reason for Tseng to find out that she was actually his friend that he had hidden all these years. It could totally work. 

“I… I was just going to get us some drinks…” Elena got to her feet and fled toward the bar. She braced her hands against the wooden top and let out a slow breath. It was then she felt him step up beside her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Reno’s voice was low and dangerous. Elena did not want to turn around and meet the terrifying look she knew would be in his eyes.

“I didn’t know you’d be here…” She said, trying to keep her voice calm. “I figured everyone would be at home.”

“Well, we’re not.”

“I had no way of knowing that!”

“Why here?” he demanded, “Come on, Laney.”

“… I knew it was safe here.” She said, “Tifa never lets fights get out of hand… I thought it was a better option than some random bar I don’t know.” She turned then to look at him.   
He looked frustrated. And scared. “… They think she’s my friend.” She told him, “They’ll never know.”

“ELENA!” A high-pitched scream startled her.

“… Zena.” She replied evenly when the blonde woman came running toward her. “You came after all.”

“Yeah.” Elena collected the drinks she’d ordered and headed back to the table, Zena following behind. Resisting a sigh as Zena slipped into the booth beside her, she moved closer to Aura who looked questioningly at her. “This is Zena. We work with her.” She told the girl.

“Oh. Hello.” Aura smiled at Zena who looked her over and smiled widely. 

 

Elena watched as Reno took up a seat on the other side of the table. She bit her lip, wondering how angry he was with her. She wasn’t really able to tell as he appeared to be avoiding her gaze. She watched him play with the condensation on the outside of his glass as he glanced toward Aura and then surreptitiously at Tseng. Shaking her head, Elena resisted a sigh and nodded when Zena nudged her. She hadn’t heard what the woman had said to her, but agreeing seemed to be the best tactic.

“Right, then.” The other woman grinned, “Come on?”

“What?”

“We’re going to dance!” Zena exclaimed, “You just agreed. Bring Alice.”

Elena blinked. Who in the name of Shiva was Alice? It was then she realised that she meant Aura. Casting an apologetic look toward the dark haired woman, she got to her feet.   
Aura followed her. Zena led them across the bar to the corner where people were gathering to dance to the loud music. The instant they were among everyone, Zena began shaking her hips and flicking her curly hair about the place. Casting a look over her shoulder, Elena wrinkled her nose. She saw Aura give a light laugh and knew that the shorter woman understood what she had meant. Perhaps claiming that Aura was her friend hadn’t been a complete lie, she thought. She could definitely see herself being friends with the woman.

 

*

 

Aura grinned, seeing Elena’s reaction to the other blonde woman. She wondered vaguely what Zena did for ShinRa. She would bet just about anything she had that the woman wasn’t a Turk. Elena lasted for only a few minutes of dancing before she excused herself for the bathroom. Turning back to Zena, she smiled politely as the woman danced closer to her. “So how long have you known Elena?” 

“Uh… a little while…” Aura replied, waving her hand slightly.

“You know what she does?”

“Yeah.”

“You know the other guys?”

“Never met them before, yo.” She answered, glancing back to the table they had been sitting at. Finding Reno looking straight at her, she bit her lip. He was clearly uncomfortable with her being here. She had to admit that she had liked Elena’s cover, saying that she was her friend. She thought that it worked well. She wasn’t a Turk, however. They were used to lies. Maybe Reno’s people would see right through it.

“Pretty good looking aren’t they?” Zena asked, swaying her lips to the music as she also looked toward the booth.

“Mm, sure…” Aura nodded.

“I totally need a piece of that Tseng.” Zena continued. “He’s so pent up, I’m sure he’d be wild when you really get him going…”

“Oh…” Aura looked from Zena to Tseng. He did look very… official.

“Yeah… Or Reno.” Zena continued. “You can just tell he’s wild.” The woman bit her lip, her eyes locked on Reno across the room. “Mmmm I’m sure he’d be something you’d never forget, if you know what I mean…”

“Oh… I…” Aura blinked, taking a breath to try and keep herself steady, “I…”

“Ah!” Zena laughed, “Did he strike your fancy?”

“I…”

“Hm.” The blonde’s eyes looked her up and down, “No offence, sweetheart.” She grinned, “You’re not really his type. You’re a little too… cute. He needs a real woman.”

 

Aura just looked at her. A real woman? What in the name of Shiva did this bitch think she was? “I think I’m done dancing, yo.” She said flatly, before turning and walking away from Zena and back to the booth, sliding easily into her seat and picking up her drink from where she’d left it. Reno’s slightly narrowed eyes told her he knew she was annoyed.

“Where’s Laney?” Reno asked her.

“She went to the bathroom.” She answered, taking a sip of her drink.

“Do you and Elena come here often?” Tseng asked her.

Aura looked up. “This is my first time.” She answered. It was the truth.

“Have you met Zena before?”

“Don’t think so.”

“You don’t think so?”

“Pretty sure I’d remember her, yo.” She muttered. She would have sworn then that she had seen amusement flicker across Tseng’s face for a moment. 

“Here you are.” Elena said to Aura, sitting beside her again. 

“I got tired of… dancing.” 

“You got tired of Zena.” Elena replied, “It’s fine.” Aura looked at her.

“We all go through that from time to time.” Reno put in.

“I… I thought…” She looked from one of them to the next. “She’s one of you…”

“She is.” Rude nodded. 

“Zena is good at her job.” Tseng replied. 

“But that doesn’t mean she’s not annoying, yo.” Reno picked up his drink. “And here she comes…”

“Oh! Reno, you should come and dance with me…” The blonde woman said, stopping by him.

“I’m not drunk enough for that, yo.” He replied simply.

“No fun.” She pouted, sitting down.

 

Aura watched as Zena pouted again and met her eyes, before smiling in a way that Aura assumed meant the woman thought the two of them were sharing a secret. Looking away, Aura tried to keep her face neutral. She had only met this woman not even a half hour ago and she already didn’t like her.

“Aura…” It was Tseng who was speaking to her and she looked up at him quickly. “What is it that you do?”

“I… I’m a sort of Apothecary.” She said, “I make potions and salves… and … things… It… It’s not very impressive… I haven’t been doing it all that long and … what I can do is probably very limited, really… It’s silly.”

“It’s important.” Reno said, and Aura’s eyes flicked to him. “People need that sort of thing.” He continued, meeting her gaze. “Especially now.”

“Very true.” Tseng agreed, “Would I be correct in assuming that you have seen a lot of people recently with Geostigma coming to you…?”

“Yes.” Aura nodded, “I can’t help them…”

Tseng was nodding slowly. “Is that how you met Elena?”

“Uh… Yeah…”

“It was.” Elena cut in. “I was looking for something new for… Uhm.. I had…”

“Headahces, wasn’t it?” Aura glanced at Elena.

“Yeah.”

“I have this sort of… cream…” Aura said, “You just put a bit on… and it alleviates pain. It works both for headaches and some other pain…”

“Sounds useful.” Rude commented. “Maybe we should think about getting some…”

“You do know I have painkillers…” Zena said, raising an eyebrow. “Perfectly effective medicine…”

“There is more than one way to do something.” Rude replied easily.

“My way is perfectly effective.”

“Relax Zena.” Tseng put in, “Nobody is disputing that.”

“Well, fine.” Zena smirked, looking across the table at Tseng. “After all, you do know the extent of my talents…” Aura watched as the woman smirked again and Tseng raised an eyebrow at her comments.

“You know, I’m pretty tired…” Elena put in with a slight yawn. “Think I may call it a night…”

Aura glanced at her to see the woman push her hair behind her ear. “I agree…” she told her lightly.

“Yeah, alright. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Elena said, getting to her feet and pushing out past Zena. Aura followed her quickly.

“Nice to meet you all.” She added, turning to face them before following Elena toward the door.

 

Outside, Aura drew a deep breath in the cool night air. Hurrying to catch up to Elena who had continued up the street, she reached a hand out to touch the woman’s arm.

“Sorry.” The blonde said, slowing her pace slightly.

“No… are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“Elena…” she said gently, “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

The younger woman turned her head to look at her. “Well, I’d like to think so…”

Aura smiled at her, “Then you can talk to me.”

With a sigh, Elena nodded. “Okay… It’s just… Zena…”

“I figured as much...”

“It’s silly.”

“Bet it’s not, yo.”

“Zena has her eye on Tseng…” Elena whined, “I didn’t think she’d really be his type… He’s so professional and efficient… and I really thought that no matter how much she tried to get at him, she wouldn’t stand a chance, but… the other night they actually went on a date… and … and…” She flailed her hands and made a hopeless noise.

“You like Tseng?” Aura asked softly. Elena looked at her, hopelessness in her eyes.

“Pathetic, I know.”

“Why is that pathetic?”

“He’s… my boss… and he’s so much older than me…”

“Well, isn’t President Shinra really your boss…”

“Yes, but then Tseng… He’s my superior… and he’s just… way out of my reach…”

Aura bit her lip, walking silently beside Elena. “Does he know?”

“I have no idea.” Elena murmured. “Probably thinks I’m some kid… and then Zena struts in all sexy and … ugh…”

“Well, maybe she won’t really go for him…” Aura told her, “She also apparently wants a go at Reno.”

“Yeah, I know… She was telling me the other day.” Elena replied, rolling her eyes as she looked over at Aura. Aura made a face.

“So, they’ve never… then…?”

“Not as far as I know.” Elena said. “Think Reno finds her annoying.”

“He’s not the only one, yo.”

“What did she say to you earlier?”

Aura made a dismissive noise. “That I was too ‘cute’ and not a ‘real woman’.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Beats me.” Aura shrugged, turning up the street her house was on. 

 

When she had unlocked her door, Elena said her goodbyes. The younger woman had then hugged her and told her that she was glad that they had met and that they could be friends. Aura had agreed. It was interesting to her. Now she knew the faces and names of people that Reno had worked with. And they would know her. She didn’t know how much this would change things, or what it really meant. She didn’t know what Reno thought of the situation. She was sure, though, that she would find out. 

Sure enough, not long after she had showered and gotten into her pyjamas, there was a knock on her door. When she answered it, Reno walked in and headed straight for her couch. Aura locked the door and followed him. Sitting gently on the end, she looked expectantly at him. Reno was looking at his knees, his fingers tapping them rhythmically, as he drew one deep breath after another. She shifted closer. “… Reno?”

Reno looked up at her quickly and Aura moved closer again, her hand reaching out for him. He took her hand in his and just held it tightly.

“Aur…”

“I’m sorry.” She murmured, “You’ve worked so hard to make sure they didn’t know about me.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” He replied.

Aura squeezed his hand. “But now it was all for nothing… What will happen?”

Reno looked at her, his eyes flicking back and forth across her face. “Things are different now…” He told her softly, “ShinRa is… well… there are less of us… The dynamic is different… I’m not sure…”

“I’m sorry…” She watched him, not knowing what else to say. Reno pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her. 

“Honestly, Aur…” He said gently, “I’m thinking now that the danger isn’t what it used to be.” He stroked her hair softly, “If Tseng and the others think you’re Elena’s friend… then that will work for us… But, really, with things in Edge as they are, and with people turning on ShinRa… You don’t really want to be seen with a bunch of Turks all that often.” He ran his fingers through her hair, “7th Heaven is generally pretty alright. We go there a lot and nobody gives us trouble… but if people see you with us… You could get hurt.” Aura leaned against him and he continued to comb her hair with his fingers. “Did you have fun, though?”

“I like Elena.” She replied quietly.

“Yeah, Laney is pretty good.”

“I can be friends with her, can’t I?”

“…Mmm.” He murmured, “As long as she makes sure never to come here in uniform and is careful not to be noticed…”

“You know Zena wants you…?”

“Who wouldn’t, yo?” She heard the smile in his voice and glanced up at him.

“She’s… gross…” she frowned.

“She’s annoying… and kind of a tramp…” He agreed, “But she’s a good doctor.”

“Are you … into her…?”

Reno snorted. “No, yo.”

 

Aura nodded, a little placated by that. She didn’t like that she had been rather irritated since Zena had told her she had an interest in Reno, but knowing that he wasn’t interested in her made Aura feel better. Not that she thought he hadn’t had women like that before. She was sure he got lots of attention from all kinds of women. Smart, attractive, successful women; there had to be loads of them at ShinRa. Undoubtedly there had been a few of those he’d been with. She had considered it from time to time. He had never talked about it, at least, not to her. She wasn’t stupid, though. Reno had always gotten attention like that. Mostly, she tried not to think about it. It was what it was. Zena was different, though. Aura didn’t like her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

  
Reno had just seated himself on the couch in the relaxation room when Tseng came before him. “Reno,” he said, and Reno sat up instantly. “President Shinra wishes to speak to you.”

“Now, yo?”

“Are you busy?” Tseng asked drily.

“No…”

“Then yes, now.”

“Sure thing.” He jumped to his feet. Tseng inclined his head and walked away. Running a hand through his hair, Reno headed for the hallway that led to the room Rufus spent most of his time in these days. He gave a brief knock before striding right on in without waiting on an invitation. 

Letting out a sigh, Rufus turned in his chair to look at him.

“What’s up, boss?” Reno threw himself in a chair opposite the desk and looked at the man now eyeing him with clear practiced patience. 

“I have a job for you.”

“Name it, yo.” Reno ran a hand through his hair, looking at Rufus. His boss leaned forward on his desk, leaning on his elbows.

“We are increasing our efforts to find a cure for Geostigma.” 

“Right…” Reno nodded, watching as Rufus tugged his sleeves down slightly. “Are you alright, sir?”

“Yes.”

Reno nodded again, looking Rufus over. Sometimes when his boss was acting a little weirdly, he would suddenly find himself talking to Rufus, who could oftentimes just be his friend. It was clear, however, that right now, he was speaking to his superior. “Okay…”

Rufus let out a deep breath. “Tseng tells me that Elena knows an apothecary woman with some skill… I want you to look into her.”

Reno felt his blood run cold. So, Aura was on ShinRa’s radar. The very thing he had tried to avoid had, after all, been for nothing. “You… Uh… What do you wanna know, yo?”

“If we could trust her.” Rufus said, leaning back in his chair, “If we recruit her to work on the cure, would she give us any problems… Some background… The usual…”

“You wanna recruit?”

“Not like we used to.” Rufus answered, “We don’t have the need we used to have. But, for this… This cure must be our top priority…”

“And despite having the facilities we have… and professional medical officers… you want an apothecary?”

 

Rufus looked amused for a moment. “I would have thought you of all people saw value in the work people like that do…”

“Oh, I do, yo.” Reno nodded, “I just didn’t realise you did.”

“You should know, Reno.” His boss replied, “That I value talent wherever I may find it.” Reno didn’t reply. That was true enough, and he did know that Rufus did indeed value all kinds of talent from wherever it came. That was one of the things that he liked best about the man. It was one reason that he truly respected Rufus. He supposed that he was just a little shaken by the fact that Aura was now a focus of his attention. 

“Right… So… The apothecary. The usual background… all that stuff.”

“All that stuff.” Rufus agreed. Reno knew that he was dismissed, yet he remained in his chair, not quite ready to leave. Rufus just looked at him, waiting for him to speak. When he did not, the blond raised an eyebrow and leaned forward on his desk. “Do you have a question, Reno?”

“If she passes… I mean, if I don’t find anything wrong with her… What do you want to do…?”

“You’re to bring her here, and I’ll speak with her.”

“Yes, sir.” Reno nodded, his mind racing. If Aura was made a ShinRa employee, then he wouldn’t have to hide his connection to her. He would openly be able to spend time with her. He could see her more often. She would be able to afford a decent life. Getting to his feet, he walked absently for the door and headed outside. 

There was a danger to the possibility, however. Now was not really the best time to be a ShinRa employee. Aura could defend herself a little, he had made sure of that. But, she couldn’t fight like he could. She wasn’t properly trained. If someone attacked her, she could be killed. Standing outside, Reno looked up at the sky. Did he want Aura working for Rufus? She had seen a lot of horrible things in the slums. He knew that. But since working for ShinRa, Reno had seen and, in fact, done a whole lot more of these things. Now, while Aura would likely not be expected to do a lot of the things he did, she would also lose a lot of her choices about what she did do. 

He couldn’t make that decision for her, he realised. So, setting off for the town, Reno resolved to talk to Aura and ask her what she wanted to do.

 

*

 

Elena walked into the training room and knelt down to tighten her shoelaces. It had been a while since she had had a proper workout. Despite not being as busy as they used to be, she still found that things always got in the way. Not wanting to lose her skills, she had promised herself that she would practice at least once every two days. Even if just to maintain her fitness. 

“Elena…”

Looking up, Elena’s voice caught in her throat, preventing her reply. 

“Come and spar with me.” Tseng said, heading for the mat by the far wall. Getting to her feet, Elena trailed behind him, watching as he pulled his long dark hair back and tied it. When he reached the centre, he turned to face her and Elena couldn’t help looking him over. Gone was the usual immaculate suit, and in its place more relaxed casual wear. Through the loose shirt she could definitely make out the toned body he usually kept hidden. Looking away quickly, Elena prayed that her thoughts hadn’t been visible on her face. That was the last thing she needed. “Are you ready?” he asked her. 

Taking her jacket off, Elena straightened her shirt and turned to face him more properly. “I’m ready.” Tseng moved into a defensive stance and looked at her. Knowing he wanted her to attack him, she balanced herself before she quickly did so. He moved like lightening. She had forgotten just how fast he was, and before long she had become so distracted being in awe of how fantastic he was, and then she was on her back on the mat looking up at him. 

“Focus, Elena.” He told her. 

“Yes, sir.” She answered, getting to her feet and turning to face him once more. He resumed his defensive position and Elena attacked again. He blocked her every attempt and before she knew it she was defending as he advanced upon her. Being unprepared for the sudden shift, Elena was trying hard enough to keep her balance as she fought to keep up with him. A moment later she was on her back again.

“Are you out of practice, Elena?”

“No, sir.” She ground out between her clenched teeth as she got to her feet once again. She would not let herself look like an untrained rookie. She was damn good at hand to hand, and he knew it. 

“Good, then show me.”

She leaped at him, trying to catch him unprepared, but Tseng was never unprepared. He met her every move, back and forth. Once again he forced Elena into the defensive and she shifted her weight as she attempted to block him. He kept coming at her and Elena was forced back further across the mat. Ducking as his fist came at her head, Elena let out a slight cry as she was lifted off her feet and then somehow was once again on her back with Tseng pressing her into the mat. She didn’t know how it had happened. He was too fast.

Blinking at him in surprise, she tried to ignore her breath catching in her throat. A piece of his hair had come free of the tie and now fell about his face as he looked silently at her, and Elena wanted to take it between her fingers. Feeling the heat in her cheeks, Elena also tried to ignore how pleasant it felt to have Tseng’s body pressing down on her the way it was. It was just the exercise. Definitely had nothing to do his firm body against hers. Definitely. 

Tseng suddenly made a soft noise in his throat and quickly got off her. “… Good job, Elena.” He murmured.

“You swept the floor with me three times…” She replied, getting to her feet indignantly. He flashed her a rare smile.

“You still lasted longer than most.”

Rolling her shoulder, Elena nodded slightly. “I guess I’ll take that…”

“Good.” Tseng answered, “I’ll expect you changed and back to work within the hour.”

“Yes, sir.” She murmured, heading for the showers.

 

*

 

Aura frowned when Reno said nothing. He had walked into her house the instant she had opened the door, seated himself upon her couch, and said nothing.

“…Is this about being at the bar?”

He just shook his head, still not saying anything. Aura began to get scared. As if sensing that, Reno looked up at her. “I have… to talk to you about something…”

“So talk…” she breathed.

“So, my boss knows about you…”

“Rufus Shinra…”

“Yes. After Elena introduced you to Tseng and Rude… Word got back to Rufus that Elena knows an Apothecary. Now Rufus wants me to look into the possibility of you working for him to create a cure for Geostigma.”

Aura just stared at him, waiting for her brain to catch up to what Reno was saying. Work for ShinRa? It was ShinRa’s fault that her father had died. Half the horror she had seen under the Plate had been because of ShinRa. But, she reasoned, ShinRa was the reason that she and Reno were alive today. She doubted very much that they would have survived long without Reno getting work with them.

“It’s up to you.” Reno told her.

“I don’t know.” She replied softly. “I… I just don’t …” She ran her hands through her hair. “Reno… How do I even think about that…?”

“Just… Weigh everything…” He told her gently. “If you agree with Rufus… You will be a part of ShinRa. Everything that has been going on lately will include you. People won’t be as friendly. It will be dangerous.” He looked at her, “But… You will have access to a lab. Ingredients. You will be able to make your potions and anything else you want. You will work on a cure for Geostigma. You may even develop it.” He smiled gently, “And I would get to see you every day.”

Aura smiled back.

“You…” He frowned for a second, “You will want to negotiate with him. Rufus respects that. “ He looked at her, “No matter what his offer is, counter it. Make your own demands.”

“He doesn’t seem like the type to enjoy being told he can’t have what he wants.”

“Oh, he doesn’t.” Reno agreed, “But he respects strength.”

“I think I will.” Aura said, “I’ll work for him.” She watched as a strange look passed across Reno’s face for a second before it was gone. A moment later he got to his feet. 

“Okay. I have to head back.”

Aura got to her feet and followed him to the door. “… When…?”

“I’ll probably be back tomorrow or the day after.” He replied, “I’ll have to take you to Rufus then.”

“Okay. Be careful.” She breathed, reaching out to touch his arm. Reno turned before the door and wrapped his arms around her. Aura’s eyes closed immediately as he held her tightly to himself. “You’re not comfortable with me working for ShinRa, are you?”

“I just want you to be safe.” He answered, his hand moving slowly through her hair. “I tried to keep you away from them for that reason, and now it seems that it’s even more dangerous to work for them than to stay away from them…”

Aura leaned into him, wrapping her own arms around his waist. “If I’m working in a lab, then it’s not as if I’ll be wandering the streets in some obvious uniform, yo.”

“I know.” His hand stroked her hair softly, “It just worries me.”

Aura looked up at him. “Good thing you’ll be able to check on me every day, then.”

He smiled then. “It is.” Releasing her, he stepped back and opened the door. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll be here…” She said as he hurried out the door and onto the street. Closing the door, she locked it carefully and then peered out the curtains to watch as Reno disappeared around the end of the street. Working for ShinRa; not something that she had ever thought she would be doing. The prospect of getting to work in a lab and create things to help people was just too great. She would be able to make so many useful concoctions. ShinRa were sure to have ingredients she had never even been able to get her hands on. It would definitely be worth it, not to mention if she did manage to come up with a cure for Geostigma. Yes, ShinRa was absolutely a risk that she needed to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for anyone actually interested in reading this. xx


	12. Chapter 12

****

Chapter Twelve

“Rufus what?” Elena gasped, looking at Reno, her eyes wide. He nodded slowly. 

“Yeah… Wants me to bring her in.” He repeated, watching as Elena frowned then. 

“Are you going to?”

“I have to.”

“Is this because I took her to 7th Heaven?” she asked, her eyes growing even wider. Reno considered telling her it was but instead shook his head.

“I doubt we could have kept it up forever anyway.” He replied, “Rufus was bound to find out.”

Elena ran a hand through her hair as she looked at him. “So, does she know?”

“Yeah.” Reno sighed, “She’s agreed to work for him, yo.”

“Well,” Elena tilted her head in that way she did when thinking about something, “I suppose getting to see her everyday will be good…”

“That’s what I figured.”

“We need some more people working for ShinRa these days, anyway.”

“Yup.”

 

When Elena had returned to her paperwork, Reno grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door. As he headed for Aura’s house, his mind raced. He considered every aspect of every situation he could come up with. He had gone through all of them before, but he could not help going through them again. He may have missed something. Having come to no different conclusion by the time he reached her street, Reno pulled his jacket on. It wasn’t a complete disguise, but it definitely made his uniform less conspicuous.

He shuffled nervously while he waited for her to answer her door. When she did, he stepped through immediately and wrapped his arms around her as he kicked the door shut behind himself. Aura stumbled slightly before he pulled her tightly to his chest.

“What’s wrong?” She murmured, her hand patting him tentatively on the back.

“I just… want you to be sure…” he breathed.

“Reno, it’s fine.” She replied softly, “It’s not like I’m going somewhere you won’t be able to see me. I’ll be working for the same man you are. You’ll be right there.”

“At work will be fine.” He said, his hand moving down her back, “But it’s when you’re not at work. When I can’t protect you.”

Aura titled her head back to look up at him. “You taught me to fight.”

“I know.”

“Besides, once we’re workmates, you will be able to visit me all the time. Every day, even.”

 

Reno watched the small smile turn the corners of her lips, before it spread right across her face. He grinned in turn and then released her. Looking her over, he realised that she had put effort into her outfit. She had clearly tried to look professional. They had not had much exposure to that kind of aesthetic under the plate, and he remembered it had taken him a while to grasp the look when he had first started working for ShinRa. So, yes, Aura had tried. Her look was somewhat off, however.

“What do you think?” She asked, clearly having noticed him looking her over. Reno bit his lip and Aura’s smile faded. “That bad, yo?”

“Nah, come on.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her up the hallway to her bedroom. “Just…” he flicked through her wardrobe and pulled out a small jacket. Handing it to her, he watched her slip it on over the top she wore. “And…” he cast his eye around the room. “Just a little…” Spotting some ribbons on her night stand, he strode over and picked up one that complimented the jacket Aura now wore. Walking back over to her, he slipped it around behind her neck, and carefully lifted her hair up over it before tying a loose bow around her collar. “There.”

Taking her gently by the shoulders, Reno turned her toward the mirror.

“Ah…” She nodded.

“Now you’re ready.”

“Alright.” She turned back to face him, “Take me to ShinRa.”

Nodding, Reno turned for the door and led her back down the hallway. When he reached her front door, he turned to see Aura standing, twisting her hands together. “Ready?”

“Do I need to take anything?” She asked him.

“No.”

“Then, yes. I’m ready.”

 

*

 

Aura forced herself to breathe evenly as Reno walked her up a long corridor. The door at the end seemed to grow more and more intimidating. She turned to look up at her friend when he came to a stop beside her. His hand rested momentarily on the handle. “I can’t go in with you.” He told her.

“Why?” She asked.

“I don’t know you, remember?” He breathed. She nodded slowly.

“Right.” She murmured. Reno tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Thanks.”

“Just remember,” he told her, “The President has asked for you. You don’t have to seek his approval, Aur. He already wants you.”

Nodding silently, Aura kept looking up at him. She watched Reno’s aqua eyes move quickly over her. He was clearly as nervous about this as she was. His eyes closed for a second and he moved closer, his hand coming up to her cheek. An instant later he froze, and his eyes flickered open and he glanced quickly down the hall. “I… I’ll be waiting right here, yo.” He gave her a smile, his hand dropping to her shoulder. 

“Okay.”

Reno opened the door for her, and Aura stepped through. Holding her breath, she walked slowly into the large room, her eyes moving quickly around, taking everything in. There were several windows along one wall, as well as a few chairs here and there. There was a potted fern over by one corner. Other than that the room was empty. Except, of course, for the large wooden desk sitting in front of the far wall. President Shinra sat behind it.

“Aura, please, come and have a seat.” The man gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Aura moved closer, looking at the man. She had only ever seen him from a distance when he had made public appearances. Up close, he looked even more immaculate. His blonde hair was just as perfect as she had imagined it would be, and his white suit jacket over a black shirt was wrinkle-free. She vaguely wondered if he had to try for that effect or if it were just natural. If anyone were to be naturally perfect, she would bet it would be Rufus Shinra.

Sitting lightly in the chair he had indicated, she looked silently at him. “Has Reno told you why I wanted to speak with you?” He asked her simply.

“You have work for me.” She answered softly.

“I do.” Rufus pressed his hands together, his blue eyes focused intently upon her. “I am told that you have some skill in mixing cures for various ailments.” He said, “That you have been working with the Geostigma…”

“I have no cure for that…”

“Not yet.” He agreed, “I would like for you to come and work in my labs. You would have access to ingredients I am sure you would have been unable to procure elsewhere… sophisticated equipment…” Rufus gave her a thin smile, “You would be paid a considerable sum… I am sure you will find my generosity more than adequate…”

“The time.” Aura said, crossing her legs slowly, “There are people that need my help… What I do is important for a lot of people… I’m not okay with just giving that up.”

“You will, of course, be able to continue to see people at your house…” Rufus raised a hand, “You could do half days here… or every second day… whatever you prefer…”

“I would be free to come and go as I please?”

“…Yes.”

Aura tilted her head, looking at The President. “Do I have to wear a uniform?”

She watched as Rufus’ lip twitched as he clearly tried to work over his answer. “Do you not want to?”

“Wouldn’t go down too well in my neighbourhood, yo.”

Rufus nodded slowly, his blue eyes looking her over. “Then you can change when you arrive and leave. Is that acceptable to you?”

“Sure.”

“Then we have an agreement?” The man leaned back in his chair.

Aura nodded, “Looks like it.”

Rufus touched the phone on his desk. “Reno, get in here.” He said, before looking back to Aura. “Reno will show you the labs while I have your contract drawn up. You can sign it this afternoon.”

Aura looked over her shoulder when the door opened and Reno strode in. If she hadn’t known him so well she might not have noticed the stiff way he was holding himself as his eyes flicked quickly between her and his boss before coming to rest on The President. 

“Sir?” Reno asked, moving toward the desk and coming to stand beside Aura’s chair.

“I want you to show Aura the labs. Show her where she will be working. She will sign her contract this afternoon. Bring her back in an hour.”

“Yes, Sir.” Reno lightly touched Aura’s shoulder and she got to her feet.

“Thank you… Sir.” Aura said softly.

 

Rufus inclined his head and Reno steered Aura out of the room, closing the door behind them. Out in the corridor, he slipped an arm around her shoulders. “So, how did it go?”

“Yeah, alright.” Aura replied, smiling up at him. 

“What did you agree to?”

“I get to come and go as I please, and I’m still allowed to see people at home.” She tilted her head, “And I only have to wear a uniform while actually working here. I get to change when I leave.”

Reno flashed her a wide smile. “Good.”

“He said I would find his generosity more than adequate…” Aura said as Reno led her up the corridor. “Just how generous is he…?”

Reno glanced down at her as they walked. “Sounds like he’s going to give you quite a bit.”

“Should I not have asked for a specific number?”

Reno gave a slight shrug. “He knows anything he gives you will be more than you’re used to. The amount will be in the contract later, anyway.”

Aura tried to pay attention to the hallways and where things were as Reno pointed them out to her. The Lodge wasn’t all that big, but it didn’t seem to be planned out in any logical way that made sense to Aura.

“So, the labs are up here…” Reno took her up a short flight of stairs and pushed open a large double door. Aura followed him in and looked around. 

“OH HI!” A high pitched squeal went up and Aura flinched. She resisted a sigh when Zena came hurrying toward them. “Well, what have we here?” The blonde asked, coming to a stop before them. “I remember you.”

Aura nodded, looking back at the woman. “I remember you, too.”

“Aura now works for ShinRa.” Reno said, “The President has hired her to work here on a cure.”

Aura watched as Zena looked her over again, “I figured as much.” She said, her tone ever so slightly dismissive. “Very well.”

Aura followed Zena around as the woman gave her a slight tour of the lab. Aura was silent, watching Zena as she tried to figure the woman out. She was having difficulty trying to piece together the apparent two sides of the blonde. The woman she had met at the bar the other night who appareared to be a bit of a floozy seemed incompatible with the professional medical officer, doctor, and researcher that this Zena appeared to be. She had been told the other night that Zena was good at her job, but she supposed that she had needed to see it in person to completely understand.

“So… you’re the Doctor?” Aura asked.

“I am.”

“How much time do you get working up in here then? Working on other things?”

Zena flipped her curly hair over her shoulder. “More than you’d think.” She said, “Depends on these ones.” She indicated Reno, “And how damaged they go and get themselves…”

“We do what we can, yo.” Reno murmured, flashing the women a smile.

“So… who else works up here?” Aura asked lightly.

“There are a few people who come and go for various things.” Zena told her, “But they don’t stay long. Mostly it’s just me when I’m here.”

“Oh…”Aura nodded, wondering how well she would be able to deal working that closely with Zena all the time.

“So,” Zena said, running her hands absently down her white coat, “Once the President has given me his orders for you, I’ll have set you up a station and everything you need. It should all be organised by the time you start.”

“Thank you…” Aura smiled at her.

“If you want,” Zena offered, “I can show you the infirmary too… You’ll probably need to know your way around there, too.”

“Yeah. Sound good, yo.” Aura followed her to the door, Reno trailing behind.

Zena led the way down the stairs, and Aura looked back over her shoulder at Reno who smiled at her. “This is probably where I spend most of my time.” Zena told her as they reached the doors to the infirmary.

“Alright.” Aura nodded, following her in. She then stood in the centre of the room while Zena flitted about the place, telling her all the important things that went on in there. After about fifteen minutes of this, Aura looked up at Reno expressionlessly.

“Right, okay, yeah.” Reno cut in, stopping Zena, “I need to be getting’ Aura back to the Boss.” He put an arm around Aura’s shoulders and turned her around, steering her back toward the door. “Thanks, Zena.”

“I’ll see you later, then.” Zena’s voice rang out behind them as the infirmary doors swung shut.

“Wow.” Aura breathed, causing Reno to let out a low chuckle.

“Yeah.” He tightened his arm around her shoulders as he led her back up the hallways. Aura was glad he was guiding her, because she was already lost. It would take her a while to get used to the place and figure out her way around. “I’m figuring that The Prez has probably gotten your contract ready by now…”

“Should I be worried about secret clauses in there…?”

Reno looked down at her. “Maybe at one time, but I wouldn’t think so now, yo.” He paused for a moment, “Read it anyway.”

They waited at Reno’s desk until Aura was summoned. Returning to Rufus’ office, she took up her seat across from him at his desk. 

“This is a simple contract.” Rufus told her, pushing a piece of paper across the polished surface of the desk. Aura took it and looked at it. “It entails the terms we discussed earlier. You may read it before you sign it.”

“Okay.”

“If you don’t understand anything, feel free to ask.”

Aura’s eyes flicked up to meet his. “I’m not an idiot, yo.”

“No, of course not. Forgive me.”

Aura looked back to the paper in her hand.

“There is one thing…” Rufus said softly, “I want you to be clear on this. Your loyalty is now to ShinRa. That means that your responsibilities reach further than the lab.”

“…Right…” Aura looked at him uncertainly. “It means that if you happen to be out around Edge, or anywhere else, and you learn something or have the chance to learn something that would be important to ShinRa, you have the responsibility to take that information and report back on it. Anything at all, I want to hear about it.”

Aura blinked. She had expected as much. “Yes, Sir.”

“Very well.” Rufus gestured for her to continue reading. Aura read through the entire contract. It was just as Rufus had said. Her terms from earlier and her responsibilities to the company. Once she was satisfied, she looked back at him. 

“May I have a pen?”

Rufus took one from his drawer and passed it to her silently. Aura signed it and pushed it all back across his desk. 

“Thank you.” Aura watched Rufus’ blue eyes scan the document and then nod when everything was to his liking. “Alright, that was all I needed.” He looked at her, “You can start as soon as you like. Zena will have everything you need.”

Nodding, Aura got to her feet, pushing her hair back behind her ears. “Okay, great. Thank you.” He waved his hand, signalling that she was free to go. Turning, Aura walked silently from the room. Reno was waiting for her at his desk. “So… do you officially work for ShinRa now?”

“You know it, yo.”

“So, are you going back upstairs or going home?” Reno leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk.

“I think home for today.” She replied, adjusting her jacket. “Better give Zena enough time to get all my stuff ready.” She grinned. 

“Want me to take you home?”

“I think I’ll be okay.”

Reno nodded, “I’ll see you later then. We’ll celebrate.”

“Sound great.” She agreed.

Aura bumped into Elena on her way out, earning herself an excited squeak from the younger woman. Unable to help a slight laugh when Elena began bouncing on the balls of her feet when she learned that Aura had signed her contract, she was then promised a proper celebration when they were done for the day. Telling her friend that she was looking forward to it, Aura set off home. She didn’t think that it had properly sunk in yet. She worked for ShinRa now. How bizarre.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

****

Chapter Thirteen

Aura took the access key that Zena thrust into her hands. Slipping it into her pocket, she nodded, listening as the woman rattled off codes and protocols. 

“But I’ve written it all down so you can go over it later.” The blonde finished.

“Thanks.”

“I’ve set up a locker over here for you.” She led Aura to the other side of the room. “This is where you can keep your clothes when you change. Or, any of your personal belongings, I suppose.”

“Right…”

“Now, I know you are allowed to choose your own hours and days and whatnot… but if you could let me know what you’re planning from time to time, that will allow for me to best plan for the lab.”

“Sure, yo.” Aura nodded. Zena looked her over and Aura had the sudden urge to smooth her hair down or fix her collar.

“You’re from under the plate…”

“Yes…”

“Right, well, that reminds me.” Zena told her, “There is the medical exam.”

“The what…?” Aura took a step back.

“Every ShinRa employee has a medical file. It’s protocol.”

 

Aura jumped when the doors flew open. Turning, she watched as Reno strode in. “Mornin’ ladies.” He greeted, “Came to see what’s goin’ on.”

“Just explaining to Aura the protocol of the medical exam.”

“That’s what I figured.” Reno nodded, his eyes flicking toward Aura who shook her head. “Why don’t you get your stuff ready?” He said to Zena. Aura watched as Zena turned away and went to start collecting things. “Aur…”

“No.” Aura breathed, turning on Reno quickly. “No… No, she’s not…”

“It’s okay…”

“No.”

“Yes…”

“No!” she hissed, backing further away, “I’m not going to let her!”

“Aura, come here…”

Aura knew he was trying to use his soothing voice, but she backed further away from him all the same. “I’m not letting her touch me with anything.”

Before she had the chance to even process what was happening, Reno had moved at lightning speed and wrapped his hands around her wrists, pulling her to himself and holding tightly while he whispered in her ear. “I am not going to let her hurt you.” He breathed, “She’s not going to inject you with anything. She just needs to take a sample of your blood. It needs to go on file. It’s to help you.” Aura couldn’t resist a whine. One of Reno’s hands stroked gently down her back. “I will be here the whole time. You’re perfectly safe.” He told her. “This is important.”

 

He let her go as Zena returned, and Aura forced herself to draw one breath after another. “Okay, come and have a seat over here.” Zena said, patting one of the gurneys, “We’ll see if you have the same type of blood as Reno.”

“What?” She murmured as she moved toward Zena.

“Well, coming from under the plate, Reno here has unique blood. Well, compared with the rest of us from above… There’s some stuff in his blood that causes him to have some pretty nasty reactions to the regular medications we use… He’s got to have stuff specially made for him.” Zena paused as she waited for Aura to sit, “So, when we check your blood out, we will see if you’re the same.”

Aura tried to breathe normally as she sat herself in front of Zena. After what had been done to her when she was fifteen, she was pretty sure her blood was messed up. She didn’t need a fancy test to tell her that. She tried not to panic when Zena started to prepare a large needle. Reno stepped up beside her, his hand taking one of hers. Aura squeezed it, her eyes not leaving the needle.

Zena paused, looking between them when she turned back to Aura. “Bit of a fear of needles, it seems.” Reno explained.

“Really?” Zena asked, “I bet that’s unusual, coming from under the plate…”

“I’d say not.” Reno replied drily.

“Okay, well just relax…” Zena told Aura.

“You fuckin’ relax, yo!” Aura practically yelped. Zena sniffed and stepped closer. 

 

Aura turned her head away, unwilling to watch the woman push the needle into her arm. She leaned into Reno, pressing her face into his shoulder. She tried to swallow the panic as she felt Zena take hold of her arm. “It’s okay…” Reno whispered, his breath warm against her ear. Aura shook her head silently, her eyes closed tightly.

“There you go.”Zena said briskly. “Didn’t feel a thing, did you?”

Aura opened her eyes, and turned to look at the woman. “No, I didn’t.”

“There you are, then.” The blonde smiled, “Nothing to be afraid of.”

Aura just nodded, not feeling like trying to explain to her that she wasn’t afraid of the pain. “Is that all?”

“No.” Zena replied, fiddling with a small plastic bag in her hands. “That’s the only needle, though. I still have to look you over. Check your health. Then I’ll check your blood for diseases and that sort of thing.”

“Diseases…I don’t have any diseases…”

“It’s protocol.” Zena said, waving her hand, “Just checking for STDs and things like that…”

Aura felt colour flush her cheeks. “I don’t…have…”

Reno’s hand rubbed her back gently, and Aura just watched Zena silently as the woman moved around, setting up her blood test.

“Okay… so I think you’ll be fine, now…” Reno said softly. Aura glanced up at him. 

“You came in here knowing what was going to happen…” She replied.

“’course” He answered.

“Thanks.” 

 

Reno just winked at her and moved away. “I’ll catch you later, ladies.” He said, giving a wave, “Places to go, people to see…”

“Bye, Reno…” Zena grinned, “Maybe we can go out later…”

 

Reno just gave another wave before walking out the door, letting it swing shut behind him. Aura let out a slow breath and Zena headed back toward her. “Alright, lose the shirt.” The woman said, “I’m going to listen to your breathing.”

Aura unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall from her shoulders. 

“You know,” Zena said, “Breathe in…” Aura did so. “And out…” Aura let her breath out slowly. “You’ve really got that whole innocent damsel thing down…”

“What?” Aura asked.

“Breathe in. I saw the way you had Reno holding your hand and being all supportive… Breathe out…” Aura just watched Zena as the woman continued. “You played that well.”

“I wasn’t playing anything.”

“Yeah, sure.” Zena looked at her, “You can put the shirt back on.”

Aura did the buttons up while Zena filled in some form. “I wasn’t…”

“Oh, be proud.” Zena replied, “It was effective. Sweet Shiva, I had underestimated you.” The woman smiled at her and Aura just stared back. “You may be a sweet, cute little thing, but you know how to use it, I’ll give you that.”

Aura just stared. Did this woman seriously think that she had been playing Reno to somehow get at him? “…Is that what you do?” She asked the Doctor.

“Oh…” Zena smiled, “Not like that. The whole innocence thing doesn’t really work for me. It’s not my style.”

“Does it usually work?”

“Always.” Zena grinned, “And that is why I will get Reno.” She flicked her curls over her shoulder. “Sorry, honey. I told you the other night. I don’t think you’re quite his type. I’m more his style. I’ve been working him for a while now. He’s really not going to have a choice in the matter.”

Aura scowled at those words. “Everyone should have the choice.” She murmured, “Always.”

 

*  
 _Aura coughed as she staggered up the street, looking for Reno. It had been eight months since he had first taken her home when she had been drugged. They had lasted well enough during those months, but now it was getting colder. The little shack of a house they lived in was freezing. During the night it was downright icy. They were unable to afford anything to heat the house, and so they spent the nights huddled together under the thin blankets they did have. Over the last few weeks, however, that had become ineffective and it hadn’t been long before they had become ill._

_Her coughing had gotten worse last night. She had had fit after fit, and she had hardly slept at all. Reno had become distressed around midnight. They both knew that an infection in the chest in their neighbourhood usually didn’t end with recovery. So, he had held her and pat her on the back as she struggled for breath until she managed to slip into a light sleep somewhere about dawn. When she had awoken it was to see Reno pulling his jacket on._

_“Hey Aur…” He knelt beside her, brushing her sleep-matted hair back from her face. Aura coughed lightly, wincing as her ribs ached. “Don’t get up…” He told her, stroking her hair. “This isn’t going to happen.” Aura’s eyes met his when she heard his voice change. It was suddenly lower, more serious. “I’m not going to let it. I will get you some medicine. I swear.” Aura wanted to ask him how, but all that she managed was another coughing fit. The fit ended in tears as she lay, unable to move, while her ribs protested the constant pressure._

_“Ow…” She breathed, wiping tears from her eyes._

_“Don’t move.” Reno told her, stroking her hair down. “Stay here. I’ll take care of it.”_

_With that, Reno got to his feet and left. Aura lay where she was for a few minutes. Her mind struggled to make sense of what Reno had said. He had said he would get her medicine, but they could barely afford food. Oftentimes they couldn’t even afford that. How was he going to get her medicine? It was even more expensive. They had nothing of worth to sell or trade. It didn’t make sense. She began to worry. What was he going to do? He was going to get himself in trouble._

_Forcing herself to her knees, Aura struggled through another coughing fit before staggering to her feet. She had to find him and stop him doing something stupid._

_As she staggered up the street, leaning against the wall for support, Aura tried to work out where he would have gone. Looking around, she fought against the wave of dizziness that washed over her. She wouldn’t last too long on her feet._

_She staggered further up the street, unaware of where she was going, just knowing that she had to keep moving. She didn’t know how long she looked before she spotted his vibrant red hair. She only vaguely registered that he was talking to someone, and when she finally reached him they were entering an alley._

_“Aura…!” Reno caught her as she fell against him. “What are you doing? Go home!” She looked up at him._

_“No…” she choked._

_“Aura!”_

_“You’re going to do something stupid…” She leaned into him as another coughing fit shook her. Reno’s arms tightened around her, holding her upright._

_“I’m going to do what I have to.”_

_“So, this is what you need the money for is it?” The man behind Reno spoke up._

_“None of your business what I need it for, yo.” Reno replied, still holding Aura tightly. Aura coughed again and Reno looked down at her. Her eyes closed for a second as her head swam. “For Shiva’s sake, Aur…”_

_“So are we doin’ this or what, Red?” the man behind Reno drawled. Aura watched Reno roll his eyes and look around at the guy._

_“I have to get her home… I can meet you back here…”_

_“Nuh.” The guy replied, “It’s now or we forget it…”_

_“Fuck.” Reno breathed, looking around._

_“Come on, then.”_

_“Aur…” Reno sighed, picking her up. “You’re gonna sit here just a minute…” He carried her over to a small crate by the wall. Sitting her gently on it, he slipped his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders._

_“What are you doing?” She breathed, looking up at him._

_“Don’t worry about it.” He replied, stepping back from her. “Just sit here. Don’t move.”_

_Aura watched, her head spinning once more, as Reno followed the man into the alley nearby. After a moment, she pulled herself to her feet by the wall and staggered toward the alley. If Reno was thinking of whoring himself, he could think again. They didn’t do that. They always found another way._

_Not far into the alley, they came into view. The man was leaning back against the alley wall, with Reno on his knees before him. Aura’s breath caught in her throat as she watched the man’s head tilt back to rest against the wall as his hands moved through Reno’s hair. Taking another step, she stumbled, catching herself against the wall. Reno must have heard her as he tried to pull away, but the hands in his hair tightened, and he was held firmly in place as the man standing over him took control of the situation. Horrified, Aura forced herself forward. She had barely gotten within reach of them when the man lifted a hand from her friend’s hair and given her a hard shove. Already off balance, Aura fell back against the other wall and found herself sprawled among old boxes and crates on the damp ground. A coughing fit seized her immediately and she was prevented even sitting up for what seemed like forever._

_When she was finally able to draw an entire breath, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and Reno was released, scrambling across the alley to her._

_“Aur…? Aura?” His hands pushed her hair back from her face as he looked her over. “Aur, can you breathe?”_

_She nodded, tears stinging her eyes as she looked at him. Behind him, the man watching them did his pants up. “Such a talented, pretty mouth…” He said to Reno._

_“Reno…” She breathed, tears trailing her cheeks, “Why?”_

_“You know why.”He replied softly._

_She shook her head, prevented from answering by another coughing fit. Her vision went black for a moment, and when it cleared Reno was doing his jacket up around her. She coughed again, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth, and she watched the colour drain from Reno’s face when she lowered her hand to find it splattered with blood._

_“It’s gonna be pricey, gettin’ somethin’ to fix that up.” The man behind Reno said. Reno closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he nodded. “I got an idea… I’m interested in seein’ just how talented you are…”_

_Reno looked over his shoulder at him. “That’ll be pricey.”_

_“No…” Aura wheezed. Reno’s fingers stroked her cheek softly._

_“Don’t look.” He told her, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Close your eyes.” He whispered as he got to his feet and turned back to face the man now watching him with a wide smirk. Aura wanted to scream. “So, what were you thinkin’, yo?” Reno asked him._

_Aura turned her face away as Reno walked back over to him. She couldn’t watch as the man looked him over, his hands being allowed to wander. She tried not to listen to what they were saying, tried not to listen to what Reno was agreeing to. A silent coughing fit shook her, and Aura tried to smother it with her hands. Wiping her hands on her skirt when it had passed, she leaned back against the wall, aching all over._

_“…I think further…” Reno said._

_“Here’s fine.” The man replied._

_Aura turned her eyes back on them in time to see the man grab Reno by the wrist and turn him. She watched as her friend was pushed against a dumpster and then forced down over it._

_“No, I really think we could move further away…” Reno said, his eyes flicking up to meet Aura’s. “Tor, c’mon…”_

_Tor laughed, also looking over at Aura. “I said here’s fine.” He repeated, grinning as he tugged Reno’s pants down. Aura’s eyes filled with tears again. She quickly looked away, choking back the tears, and trying to keep her breathing even as she felt her chest constrict. Glancing back at them, Aura watched Tor kick Reno’s feet further apart as he adjusted his position. Unable to hold her sobs in, Aura then clamped her hands over her ears trying to block out the grunts of pain from Reno that were now echoing up the alley._

_She looked up when three men walked into the alley. “Hey yo,” One called, “What’ve you found, Tor?”_

_Aura looked around. Tor grinned at the men, his hands still on Reno’s hips, maintaining the rhythm of his thrusts. “It’s pretty good, boys.” He answered, “Uh. You should try it.”_

_“You feel like sharing?”_

_“Yea, come have a go.” Tor snickered._

_“What?” Reno looked around at Tor._

_“Relax.” Tor replied, thrusting again. “You’ll be paid for it.”_

_Aura shook her head and scrambled to her feet. “You can’t…” She shrieked when two of the men grabbed her._

_“Oh, you’ve found two…” The taller of the men said._

_“No!” Protested Reno, trying to push away from the dumpster, “No, not her…”_

_Aura began coughing, sagging in the grip of the two men who held her. “But she’s so cute…” The one who had spoken before said._

_“No.” Reno said again, “Me… Just me…”_

_“Right.” Tor smirked, stepping back, “Who wants the next go?”_

_“Just…let her go…” Reno said, standing straighter. “Let her go home…”_

_“No…” Tor replied, “She can watch…”_

_Aura watched horror spread across Reno’s face. “Why?”_

_“She can watch.” Tor repeated, “Or she can participate.”_

_Aura kept coughing. “She’s sick.” Reno said, “At least put her down. Let her sit…”_

_The two men holding Aura lowered her back to the ground where she had been sitting before. She then watched as the three of them went over to stand with Tor, surrounding Reno. “No…” She whispered, looking away. “No… No…” Clamping her hands over her ears, Aura squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could. Then, bringing her knees up to her chest, she pressed her face into them, coughing harshly. She didn’t want to know what was happening. She didn’t want to see and she didn’t want to hear. If she had have had the strength, she would have crawled from the alley, just to get away from it all. But, she knew that she wouldn’t have been able to leave Reno alone with it._

_Keeping her face pressed into her knees, Aura tried to block out the muffled sounds she could hear even though her hands remained firmly clasped over her ears. She tried not to listen, she tried to think about anything else, but even so, Aura knew exactly when each one of the men had finished with Reno._

_She didn’t move, even when the sounds had stopped. Rocking herself slightly, she remained exactly where she was. A hand on her back caused Aura to jump in shock, and look up. “Aur…”_

_The second Aura met Reno’s eyes she burst into tears. “Don’t… Shh…”_

_“I…I…” She shook her head, coughing and closing her eyes as her head spun. Reno wiped the blood from her lip with his thumb._

_“We’ll talk about this at home.” He told her gently. “Can you walk?”_

_“Can you?” she breathed._

_“I can do what I have to.”_

_Aura allowed Reno to pull her to her feet. Then, as he wrapped an arm around her waist to support her, together, they staggered back to their house. Reno put Aura on the mattress and turned immediately, walking out the door. She watched him go silently._

_He returned not ten minutes later, a small vial in his hand. Kneeling beside her, Reno helped Aura sit up. “You need to take this.” He told her, removing the stopper. She sputtered softly, looking at him._

_“What is it?”_

_“What do you think it is, Aur?”_

_She looked at him and his expression softened. “Just take it.” Aura took the vial with a trembling hand and raised it to her lips. “All of it.” He told her. Nodding, Aura swallowed the entire contents of the vial._

_Reno got to his feet. “Good. I’m gonna shower. Do not get off this mattress.”_

_Silently, Aura watched him leave the room. She did not move until he returned. When he did so, he sat down in front of her, not saying a word. She began to cry again. Any stoicism Reno had crumbled instantly and he wrapped his arms around her, laying back on the mattress and taking her with him. She cried into his shoulder, unable to speak. Gently, Reno rubbed her back._

_“I’m sorry you had to see that.” He murmured._

_“Y-you didn’t have to do it.”_

_“You think so?” He asked._

_Aura nodded. “You didn’t.”_

_“And then tomorrow I would have woken up and you would have been dead.”_

_Aura sobbed harder, “Then I should have done it.”_

_“Don’t say that. You’re never to do that. You hear me? Don’t even say it. I don’t want to think about that.” He told her._

_“It was my fault.”_

_“No.” he told her, his hand moving in slow, comforting circles on her back. “It was just a necessary thing. Now it’s over.”_

_“Never do it again.” She breathed. Reno’s other hand moved through her hair._

_“Not if I have the choice.”_

_“There’s always a choice.” Aura murmured._

_“No, Aur.” He replied gently, “There’s not.”_

 

*

 

Aura remained silent while Zena prattled on about her skills in getting just about whatever she wanted. Once the woman had run all her tests and informed Aura that she was disease free, and that she did indeed have the same aversion to medicine from above the plate that Reno did, Aura was allowed to spend the rest of the day getting acquainted with the labs.

When she had decided that she had had enough for one day, she left. Deciding that she wasn’t yet ready to go home, Aura went in search of Elena.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Reno leaned against the wall, watching the street, silently. Rude frowned beside him.

'‘Somethin’ the matter, partner?” Reno asked, resisting a yawn.

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” Rude answered. Reno pushed his hair from his face dismissively. 

“Nothin’ yo.”

“You’ve been quiet for over fifteen minutes.”

“So?”

“So I had to check that you weren’t dead.”

“I thought I was meant to be the dramatic one.” Reno said, slanting a glance at his partner. Rude made a displeased sound, and Reno decided to change the subject. “When’s the last time you saw Tifa?”

“The other night.”

“You didn’t even speak to her.”

“I ordered a drink.”

“Uh, you’re so sad.” Reno grinned.

“Really?” Rude replied flatly, “What would be less sad? Screwing some random woman for the sake of it?”

Reno shrugged and looked back to the street. “You could at least make a move.”

“No…”

“Rude… if you like the woman, you gotta tell her, yo.” He looked at his partner, “She’s not a mindreader. Besides, I think Tifa would be into a man who takes a bit of control.”

“But not a Turk.” Rude muttered. Reno looked at his partner again.

“You think she won’t go for you because you work for ShinRa?”

“That’s exactly what I think.” Rude replied simply. “You know what happened to her father.”

“Yeah.” He’d read the file on her. “But things have changed. She knows you now. You’re not just some guy in a fancy ShinRa suit. She’s… friendly… with us now. I think you’d be surprised.”

Rude didn’t reply, and Reno knew to drop the subject. The big man would do whatever he wanted to do. That didn’t mean that Reno couldn’t find out how Tifa might feel about his friend, though. 

*

Aura stumbled to her front door, her hair a mess and her eyes barely open. It was far too early for anybody to be bashing on her front door. Checking the way Reno had taught her, she frowned when she saw a young boy standing on her front step. She jumped when he thumped the door again. 

“Hello?” She asked, opening the door as she pulled her robe tightly around herself. The boy looked up at her, tears streaking his face.

“You’re a healer?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Of sorts…” Aura answered, “Are you hurt?”

“Not me.” He replied, “My mum…” he rubbed his face, “She was cooking and she burned herself. She needs help. You have to come!”

“Oh-okay…” Aura nodded, “Let me get some things… and put clothes on…” The boy moved into her living room while Aura rushed back to her bedroom. She quickly yanked a dress from her wardrobe and pulled it on before pulling her brush quickly through her hair. She then hurried back out to the livingroom, grabbing her basket from the table, she ran into the kitchen, throwing open her cupboards. Hurriedly pulling out anything she had that might be useful for burns, Aura called out to the boy. “How long ago was she burned?”

“I don’t know…” He answered, “I ran here… Maybe ten minutes…”

“Okay.” 

Running back into the living room, Aura grabbed her keys. The boy hurried out the door and Aura followed him, pulling her door closed behind herself, running up the street as quickly as she could. The boy was fast and Aura had a hard time keeping up with him. She had been just about to call out to him and ask him how much further it was when he darted into a building. Aura hesitated to follow. It was the pub she and Reno had gone into not long ago. The one where meetings were held to discuss ShinRa. After a moment the boy reappeared in the doorway.

“Here!” he called, “She’s in here!”

Aura swallowed and followed him inside. The boy darted across the room and behind the bar, heading back to where she supposed the kitchen was. Aura followed quickly.

“I brought her!” He called, as Aura rounded a corner and found herself in a small room. 

“Good boy, Nik.” A tall man with brown hair said, ushering Aura forward. He moved aside as she drew closer and Aura was able to see the woman behind him. She looked to be about forty, and was slumped back against a chair, her eyes closed in pain. 

Moving forward quickly, Aura knelt by the woman and looked her over. She had what looked to be some kind of oil burn across her hands and up one arm. Glancing up, she saw that the woman was now looking at her. “Hi, I’m Aura…” She told her gently, “I’m gonna get you all fixed up real quick. Don’t you worry.”

The woman just nodded, her eyes closing again.

“So… So, she’s gonna be alright?” Nik asked from behind Aura. 

“She will be just fine.” Aura told him, glancing over her shoulder. “Don’t worry, yo.” She smiled reassuringly at him. 

“You see, Nik.” The man by the door said, running a hand over the boy’s hair. “Your mum’ll be fine.”

Aura turned back to the woman before her, and rolled the sleeve on her burned arm up a little further. “We’ll just get that out of the way a bit… and then I’ve got a salve that will help with the pain.”

Unscrewing the lid on one of her jars, Aura began smearing the mixture on the woman’s arm. After a few moments the woman let out a slow breath and sat a little straighter. “… so what’s your name?” Aura asked her. 

“Kera.”

“How’d you burn yourself?”

“Got a bit careless with breakfast.”

“Ouch.”

“…Mum?” Nik moved past Aura and climbed onto Kera’s lap. 

“Careful, Nikki.” The man by the door warned. 

“Yes, Uncle Cadan.” The boy murmured.

Aura sat back on her heels. “We will have to leave that salve on for a few minutes. Then when the pain is gone enough, I’ll take it off. After that I’ve got something that will help with the healing of the burn.”

“Cadan…” Kera said softly.

“Right.” Cadan moved toward Aura, “Would you like some tea, or something to drink…?”

“Sure, thanks.” She nodded, “Tea would be nice.” He smiled at her. 

“Great. I’ll be right back.”

She smiled and looked back to Kera. “How is your arm? Is it numb?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll just wipe it all off.” She pulled a cloth from her basket and began cleaning the salve off carefully. “And then we will use this one… Smells a bit nicer, too.” She smiled again and took out a second jar.

“What’s it made of?” Nik asked as she unscrewed the lid. 

“Lots of things.” Aura told him, scooping some out.

When she had covered Kera’s burn in the ointment, she wrapped it in a clean bandage and secured it gently. Nik then climbed off his mother’s lap and the woman got to her feet. “Thank you so much.”

“Not a problem.” Aura replied, putting her jars back in her basket.

“Uhm… I should get changed… Cadan will see you’re paid…” She stepped toward the door, “Nikki, you need to get dressed, too.”

The boy ran out the door and Kera followed with a smile. Aura picked up her basket and moved slowly to the door. The kitchen was right there, so she went inside. Walking toward Cadan, who had his back to her, she let out a soft breath as she cast her eyes around, remembering just where she was.

“Have a seat, Aura.” He said, glancing at her over his shoulder. 

“Thanks.” She put her basket by her feet and took up a stool by the bench he was standing at. Picking up the mug Cadan pushed toward her, she inhaled deeply. “This smells delicious.”

He smiled at her. “It is. It’s a special blend Kera makes.”

“She’s your…”

“Sister.”

“Ah.”

“Have you been here before?” he asked, his hand gesturing back toward the bar.

“Once.” She nodded, “I came in with a friend after shopping in the market.”

“How’d you find it?” He asked, his honey-brown eyes looking hopefully at her. Aura couldn’t resist a small smile.

“We didn’t stay long.” She replied, “… But it seemed a friendly enough place.”

Cadan smiled back. “Perhaps you’ll come back.” He said, “We do dinners of an evening.”

“Oh, really?” Aura took a sip of her tea.

“From seven until nine.” He told her, “Sort of opened us up to families and gives the place a more family friendly feeling.”

“Nice idea, yo.”

“Yeah.” Cadan put a small purse of coins on the bench in front of her, “This is for you.” He smiled at her again, “And if you are interested, you’re welcome to come and join Kera, Nik, and I for dinner.”

Aura smiled back at him. “That would be nice.” She replied. Perhaps she would be able to learn something more about what went on here in relation to those meetings about ShinRa. She was having difficulty working out how it would be. Cadan seemed nice. Was he a part of the group who organised attacks on ShinRa? Was Kera? Did they know what their pub was used for? Remembering what Rufus had told her about having to take these opportunities to find out anything that would help him, she supposed that she would have to do it anyway.

When she had finished her tea, Cadan picked her basket up. “Let me walk you home?” He asked. She looked at him uncertainly and he gave a small smile, “Rumour has it that things could get pretty nasty out there today.”

“Nasty for who, yo?”

“The scum that is ShinRa.”

“I see.” She replied. So, likely he did know what went on in his pub. “Any particular reason today is special?”

He walked her to the door before he answered, “Shinra has his scum patrolling the city. People have had enough.”

“ShinRa are the reason we have a city…”

Cadan’s honey eyes turned on her and he replied very carefully, “Does that mean we are to be owned? Controlled? After what they did, we need to take control back before it all happens again.” He led her out onto the street. “You’re clearly from under the plate. Do you ever think about how lucky you are to not have lived under Seven?”

“Of course.” She replied softly. “But that wasn’t…”

“Of course it was ShinRa.” He waved his hand, “His Turks do all kinds of things like that. They can make it look however they want.”

Aura was silent, wondering if Reno knew who had dropped the plate on Sector Seven. She looked up when Cadan’s hand touched her back gently. “Sorry.” He said, “It’s all a bit heavy for this early in the morning. Especially as you don’t even know me.”

“That’s fine.” Aura said lightly, “You’re clearly quite passionate.”

“You could say that.” He nodded.

*

 

“I’m out of practice.” Elena muttered, playing with the condensation on her cup, her eyes focused upon her drink and not moving.

“Cheer up, Rookie.” Reno said, “Tseng can sweep the floor with all of us.”

“I used to be better. He used to have to work for it.”

“So practice more.” Reno watched her sigh. It was understandable. They could probably all use a bit of practice. It had been a while since they’d really needed to fight. Perhaps they needed to allocate more time to training once again. “I’ll work with you tomorrow.” He added. Elena’s eyes flicked up to him.

“Thanks, Reno.”

“Do I get to learn?” Aura asked, looking from one Turk to the next.

“I don’t see why not…” Elena replied, “You probably should.”

“You should ask Tseng for a training schedule.” Rude put in. Reno nodded, wondering who Tseng would assign to teach Aura. He supposed that if he asked, it could be him. He had taught her a little back in their days under the plate, but that was before even he had had training. There were so many more things he could teach her now. Moves which would suit her size and strengths. With things as they were now, and with Aura working for ShinRa, she definitely needed to learn.

Reno finished his drink and closed his eyes, listening to the music. Tapping his hand on the table, he figured another drink couldn’t hurt. Opening his eyes, he got to his feet, and headed over to the bar to try and get Tifa’s attention. Once at the bar, he winked at Tifa and watched her smile in acknowledgement while still serving a group up the other end of the bar. She’d get to him in a bit. Turning around, Reno looked back toward the table, meeting Rude’s eye. His friend hadn’t so much as approached the bar this evening. Reno wondered just how long Rude was going to try and avoid Tifa. “Worst strategy ever.” He murmured, turning back to the bar as Tifa approached him.

“Another two?” The woman asked.

“You know it, gorgeous.” He grinned.

“…This is the last I’m giving you.” She warned, opening two bottles. “You’ve had more than enough.”

“What if I send Rude to get the next ones?” He asked, leaning on the bar. “Would that soften you up?” He watched as Tifa’s eyes flickered toward the table his partner was sitting at and she frowned lightly. 

“That would mean he’d have to come and speak to me.” She replied, “I don’t think he wants to.”

Reno tilted his head, “But if I got him to…” He smirked at her “Would you give me another then?”

“We’ll see.” Tifa replied lightly, taking the money he passed her “… if you’re even still able to stand on your feet.”

“Challenge accepted.” Reno nodded, before turning once more and carrying the two bottles back to the table, unable to help dancing to the music as he walked. Putting a bottle in front of Rude, he smirked at his friend. “You’re getting the next lot, yo.” Rude just picked up the bottle and took a sip wordlessly.

“Well, you two play that game.” Elena said, getting to her own feet, “Aura and I are going to dance.” Reno watched as the blonde woman pulled his friend onto the dance floor. 

“If you want to go dance,” Rude said, “You should go and do that instead of tormenting me.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Reno asked, taking a long drink.

“And people say you’re not clever.” 

“No they don’t.” He chuckled. Rude glanced at him and Reno smiled winningly back at him.

Five minutes later Reno had finished his drink and Rude had done nothing but stare across the room at Tifa. Bored, the redhead got to his feet.

“Fine.” He said, pushing his empty bottle away from himself. “You sit here and puss out of actually going over there… I have to dance.”

“Sounds good to me.” Rude replied flatly. Turning quickly, Reno strode onto the dance floor and over to Elena and Aura.

The beat was fast and energetic and Reno moved effortlessly. It had been a while since he had actually danced. Lately he had been happy to just sit and drink, but he had missed this. He had used to love dancing. In their time under the plate, he and Aura had done it a lot. Generally the clubs they had gone to were warmer than their house, and so they had spent a lot of time avoiding being at home. Watching the way Aura moved now, he knew that she hadn’t forgotten. Moving toward her, he smiled when she turned to him and reached a hand out. Taking it, Reno pulled her closer and into one of their old routines. Her light laugh reached him, even over the music, and he smiled more widely.

Reno felt his blood begin to race as they danced. He grew warmer as the music surrounded them until he no longer noticed anybody else on the dance floor. There was only Aura and the music. His hands moved down to her waist, pulling her closer as he moved with her and her hands moved around and up his back. Reno bit his lip. When Aura looked up and Reno met her green eyes with his own he backed her off the dance floor, toward the edge, his hands tightening on her waist.

“What are you doing?” She breathed as Reno pressed her back against a wall. One of his hands moved up to her cheek, keeping her in position as he pressed himself firmly against her. “Reno?”

Reno’s eyes moved quickly back and forth across her face as his fingers stroked her cheek. What was he doing? Stepping back from Aura, Reno lowered his hands. “I… I’m sorry.” He muttered, “Aur, I’m sorry.”

“…What?”

“Sorry.” Turning, Reno hurried for the door. Pushing it open roughly, he took off up the street. What the fuck had he just done? He had gotten so caught up in the music, and maybe he should have listened to Tifa. He had had too much to drink. For Shiva’s sake! Aura wasn’t some woman he could pick up and take home when he felt like it. How could he have acted that way with her? As if she would ever want him in that way, anyway. She knew what he was now. She knew what he did.

“Reno.”

He swung around wildly at his name. Rude.

“What?” he asked, turning back around and continuing up the street.

“You know her, don’t you?”

“What?”

“Don’t play stupid with me.” Rude retorted, and Reno could hear some strange emotion in his friend’s voice. “You know her. You’ve known her longer than you say. Before Elena introduced us.” Reno glanced back at the big man. It was hurt in Rude’s voice. “You lied to me.”

“I’m sorry, Partner.” He replied, “I had to.”

“Who is she?”

“She was my life.” He said, “… Before.”

“I see.” Rude replied, “You protected her.”

“Yeah.” Reno ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “What I just did… I’ve never done before. What the fuck is wrong with me?”

“You want her.”

“I do not!” He exclaimed, “We’ve never had that kind of relationship.”

“Things change.”

“No. I’m just drunk.” He muttered, “I’ll apologise again in the morning. I… I’ll see you tomorrow, yo.” Reno turned to head up a nearby street. He needed to get home and get some rest. Having taken two steps, he turned back to Rude.

“I won’t say anything.” His partner told him, obviously knowing what he was about to ask.

“Thanks, Rude.” He murmured, turning back to the street. He would have a lot to fix tomorrow.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Aura straightened her uniform before heading over to open a window. There was a pleasant breeze this morning and she felt like the lab could use a bit of fresh air. Systematically, she began sorting out her ingredients. That was what she had been doing all morning so far. Sticking to routine and systems, she had been able to try and keep her mind off the night before. What had happened with Reno? She hadn’t noticed that anything was out of the ordinary until he had taken hold of her hips and pushed her up against that wall. Even thinking about the way he had pressed himself against her made her breath catch in her throat. She began alphabetising her bottles.  
What had happened, though? She frowned, remembering the way that he had suddenly let her go. He had actually run away. Reno had run away. She didn’t understand.

“Aura…”

Her hand freezing on the bottle she had just picked up, Aura tried to arrange her face into a neutral expression before she turned to face him. 

“Good morning, Reno.” She said, taking in the uncertain look in his eyes.

 

*

Reno hesitated when Aura turned to face him. She looked perfectly normal, and not at all angry with him. Still, he needed to apologise.

“How’s your morning?” He asked, taking a few steps toward her.

“Fine.” She replied, “I have to finish off this paste I have been working on. President Shinra wants to see it this afternoon.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great…” He said, watching as she bit her lip. “Listen, Aur…” He ran a hand through his hair. “Last night…”

“Yes?”

“I’m really sorry.” He told her, “I don’t know what happened. I’d had a lot to drink and I got caught up in the music. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s okay, Reno.” Aura replied softly, “It’s fine.”

“You’re not angry at me?”

“Of course not.”

“Thanks.” He smiled, “I’m so sorry. I really didn’t mean …”

“I know.”

 

Reno smiled again. “Good. I mean, you know I would never…” he gestured at her. Reno watched Aura’s eyes turn hard.

“Yeah.” She muttered, “I have work to do, Reno.” She turned back to her bench. “Did you need anything else?”

“No…”

“Kay.”

Reno took a slow step backward. When Aura didn’t look at him, he glanced behind himself at the door. “Alright…I’ll see you later…”

“Mm.”

Confused, he turned and walked out the door. He wasn’t used to Aura just shutting down like that on him. She never used to do that. Maybe it was a female thing. He would ask Elena.

Reno found Elena just arriving at her desk and the look she gave him as he approached her reminded him that Elena had been right there last night. She had seen everything.

“You’ve talked to Aura?” She asked as he stopped in front of her desk.

“Yes. I went to apologise for last night.”

“Ah.” Elena nodded, sitting in her chair. “And what did she say?”

“She said she wasn’t angry at me… but… something is wrong…” He failed to resist a pout. “Go talk to her for me?” He nearly cringed to hear the whine in his voice. Elena apparently heard it too, as she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Wow, Reno. Really?”

“Dooooit.” 

“Why do you need me to talk to her for you? Are you asking me to spy?”

“No. Just find out what is wrong and how I can fix it.”

“Fine.” She sighed and got to her feet. “Tell Tseng that I’m here, then. I don’t want to be reprimanded for being late.”

Reno nodded, stepping back from Elena’s desk to let her out. “Thanks. I’ll train with you later.”

“Damn right you will.” She replied, striding past him. Reno huffed and shuffled off to his own desk.

 

*

 

Crossing her arms, Aura waited for Elena to respond. She had just spent the last few minutes recounting to the woman her earlier conversation with Reno, and now the blonde was just looking at her silently.

“What a jerk.”

That wasn’t quite the response she had expected from the woman, but Aura nodded anyway.

“I told you.” Zena piped up from the other side of the lab. Aura glanced over at her. “You’re not his type. He just told you plain as day.”

“Shut up, Zena.” Elena muttered.

“I’m just saying.” Zena replied, “I had warned her. Someone like Reno needs a real woman. He’s not into cuteness and innocence.”

Aura bit her lip as Elena turned her back on Zena, lowering her voice so the Doctor would not hear them. “Did you want him to…?” the woman breathed.

Aura met her eyes for a long moment. “I don’t know.” She replied quietly. “I just know that it hurt when he said that he would never touch me.” Elena’s dark eyes moved quickly back and forth across her face.

“I’m sure that’s not what he meant. He’s just … male… you know how they can never properly say what they mean.”

Aura sighed, fiddling with one of her bottles. “Maybe.” She breathed.

“He seemed pretty distressed.” Elena told her, “Which is weird for Reno.” Aura bit her lip again.

“Distressed?” She asked, “…is he okay?”

“He will be fine once he knows you’re not pissed at him.”

“Tell him that I’m not.” She murmured.

“You don’t want to tell him?”

“No.” Aura said, “Don’t think I would be able to speak to him properly for a bit.” She looked back to her bench. “I need to finish this.”

“Alright.” Elena nodded, “Maybe we can have lunch later.”

“Sure.”Aura replied, her eyes still on her work. She hoped that Elena would keep her ideas to herself when she went back to speak to Reno. She didn’t turn back around until Elena had left. Zena was on the other side of the lab, stocking up one of the supply cabinets. The older woman cast her a glance here and there, but Aura didn’t speak.

 

*

 

Reno threw his pen down on his desk, fed up with trying to do his paperwork. Elena had been gone for a good half hour since he had asked her to go and speak to Aura for him. Surely that was enough time to figure out what was wrong with his friend. He still couldn’t believe he had been that dumb. She had to know he would never hurt her, though. That he would never take advantage of her. She had to. After everything they had been through, he owed her more than that.

_Reno went hurriedly from one room to the next. She wasn’t here. She was meant to be here. “AURA?” he called, turning and making the sweep of their small house again. “AUR?” Reaching the kitchen, Reno stopped and just stood there. Would she have gone out? What for? They had restocked on food yesterday. Normally Aura going out wouldn’t bother him, but they were always back by nightfall. Glancing at the window, Reno frowned at the darkness. Something was wrong. Grabbing his leather jacket from where he had tossed it at the table earlier, he pulled it on as he strode for the door._

_The door opened just as Reno reached for the handle, and a short figure in a dark hood walked in._

_“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Aura’s voice said from beneath the hood._

_“Where were you?”_

_“Nowhere.” She replied, moving the bag she was hiding behind her back._

_“Aur…” He reached for the hood, but she moved away, out of his reach, remaining hidden beneath it._

_“Just… go shower or something…” she said, stepping further away. “I’ve got a surprise for you…”_

_Reno blinked, confused. “Are you okay?”_

_“Yes…go shower.” She pointed toward the bathroom. “Go on.”_

_Reluctantly, Reno headed for the bathroom._

_Ten minutes later, he had showered and dressed. As he hung his damp towel up, he resolved to sort out what was going on. Something was up and he wasn’t sure he trusted it. Striding out of the bathroom, he walked straight into the kitchen. Aura was sitting at the table, her hair tied back from her face, no sign of the hood she had been wearing._

_“What’s going on?” He asked. Aura looked up and smiled._

_“Do you want some tea? I was just boiling the kettle…”_

_“Sure.” He answered, moving toward the table. He had never known anybody else who drank tea. He wasn’t even sure he liked it all that much, but he drank it because it pleased Aura to make it. Sitting in the empty chair at the table, he watched as she poured boiling water into his cup. She then set the kettle aside and put the cup in front of him. As she turned away, Reno caught her wrist. The apprehensive look she gave him told Reno that she had been waiting for this reaction._

_Getting to his feet, he stared at her. Had she thought he wouldn’t notice?_

_“What have you done?” He asked, “What happened?”_

_“Nothing happened…” She replied. Reno reached around and pulled the tie from her hair. He stared. Her hair, that had until that morning reached halfway down her back, now did not even reach her shoulders. He touched it._

_“I sold it.” She said simply._

_“You what? Why?” He asked. She looked at him uncertainly now._

_“Because…” She turned and put the bag she had been holding before on the table. Reaching in, she pulled out several books, some paper, and a handful of pens. Reno frowned. “You always say you want to learn.” Aura said softly. “I… I’m going to teach you.”_

_Reno didn’t speak. He couldn’t._

_Aura continued explaining. “I know that I haven’t had the best schooling…” She said, “But my Dad was really clever, and he taught me a lot… I know I can teach you.”_

_Reno felt tears sting his eyes. He touched her short hair again. The fact that anybody would make a sacrifice like that for him was difficult to even comprehend. “Aur… I…”_

_“It’s okay.” She said gently. He ran his fingers through her hair. The blunt edges felt strange against his fingertips. She smiled at him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Having left his mother as young as he had, Reno had had next to no actual education. The fact that he couldn’t read or write much more than his own name had always been a sore spot for him. He felt stupid in that regard, and he hated that._

_“Thank you.” He breathed. Aura’s arms just tightened around his waist in response._

Reno picked his pen up and looked back to the report he was meant to be working on. He wondered if Aura knew how much he owed her. If she didn’t, then he would need to make sure she found out. He looked up eagerly as Elena returned. 

“Is she okay?”

“She’s just fine.” Elena replied, “She’s working.”

“That ain’t what I meant, yo.” He said, “I mean, is she angry at me?”

“No.” Elena said, moving for her desk. “Probably didn’t help that you told her she was completely undesirable.”

“I didn’t say that!”

“You told her that you would never touch her.” Elena replied, “That means you don’t think she’s appealing enough to…”

“No.” He said, frowning, “I just meant-”

“But that’s not what you said.” Elena cut him off, “You kind of offended her.”

“Fuck.” He muttered, before letting out a heavy sigh, “I’ll talk to her this afternoon.”

“You do that.” Elena replied, taking up her seat behind her desk.

Reno made a face. How could he apologise for saying something like that? And since when did he and Aura have communication failures like that? They had always understood one another.

Cursing his own stupidity, he looked back to the report once again. He would sort it out.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Elena changed out of her suit and into more comfortable clothing. She then headed back out into the training area, giving a wave as Reno arrived. After lunch the redhead had gone to talk to Aura and clear up any misunderstanding that had happened. Apparently he had been successful, as he had returned happier than he had been for most of the day.

“You ready, yo?” he asked.

“More than ready.” She replied, heading toward him on the mat in the centre of the room.

“Right. Let’s see what you’ve still got, Rookie.”

 

Elena faced him, waiting. She watched as Reno took on a defensive position and then grinned at her. She flung herself at him. He was faster than she anticipated, which was stupid because he had always been fast and she knew that. Before she had had time to even regain her balance to try again, Reno had given her a hard kick in the ribs and she was flung away from him. “Ow.” She grunted, rubbing her ribs as she glared at him.

“Gotta be faster than that.” He told her. 

“Clearly.”

 

She stalked back to the centre of the mat where he was now waiting for her again. “What else you got?” He asked.

Elena darted forward, this time using her fists. Reno ducked and wove and avoided all of her blows, blocking her with his forearm before she could land one powerful one to the side of his head. She growled in frustration, sure that she would have gotten that one in. “Who taught you that move, Rookie?” he asked. She growled again, and he just laughed.   
“Come on…” he taunted, “Didn’t Tseng give you anything the other day?”

“Besides a beating?” She asked, moving back only to dart forward again. 

“Well, I know that’s probably not what you wanted him to give you…”

 

She let out a shriek of outrage and leaped at him. Astonishingly, she managed to take Reno by surprise and wrap her limbs tightly around him, taking them both to the floor. His shocked grunt was enough to fire Elena further and she set about trying to pin him to the mat.

“Is this how you treat Tseng?” He asked, flipping her off himself. Elena lay on her back on the mat, knowing that she was flushed scarlet. She just hoped that Reno thought that was due to her exertions. In an instant, Reno was on his feet and looking down at her. “Come on.” He extended a hand and she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. “We’re gonna work on your reactions.”

Elena wondered what he had in mind as she was directed to stand in front of one of the empty walls. When Reno held up a small metallic disc, she frowned. Those things stuck to whatever they were thrown at and gave a small electric shock. Of course, Reno loved them.

Without warning, Reno threw one at her. Elena tried to dodge, but took it in the shoulder. Giving a small yelp, she slapped it away and turned to give Reno the nastiest look she could muster. “We’re really going to play this game?” She asked. 

“Sure are, yo.” He grinned, before flinging another disc at her. Elena managed to dodge this one, and was just about to actually give him a reply when three more discs came her way. Without thinking she leaped into the air, twisting away. When she landed, she gave a laugh and looked back to Reno.

“Did you see that?” She asked, “That was awesome.”

Reno just gave a slight inclination of his head and began throwing the discs at her more quickly. Elena was silenced, trying to avoid all of them. She ended up crouched on her hands and knees, short of breath. 

“Well, you still have some speed, Laney.” Reno told her, coming forward. “Reckon you just need to keep up your training.”

“Yeah…” She murmured, trying to get her breath back. “Or just have some Sadist throw electricity at me every day.”

“Well, all you have to do is ask.” He smirked. “Next time I may even get creative.”

“I don’t think I’d enjoy that.”

“Probably not.” He moved away, “Though you might if Tseng did it.”

Elena turned away before he could see any reaction she might give. “I am going to shower.”

“Sure thing, Laney.

*

 

Tseng found Reno striding up a hallway, looking rather self-satisfied. “Reno…”

“Yeah, Boss?” The redhead came to a halt before him, still grinning. It was distracting. “I… what are you so pleased about?”

“Just had a training session with Elena.” Reno said. Tseng immediately thought back to his last training session with Elena, and was thankful for his darker complexion as he felt his skin grow warm. 

“How was it?” He asked, “How is Elena doing?”

“Well, I bet she found it electrifying.” Reno smirked and Tseng raised an eyebrow. 

“You didn’t use your EMR…”

“Nah, not that.”

Tseng watched as Reno rolled a small metallic disc between his fingers. “I see.”

“Maybe you should take the next session with her.” Reno continued, “She’s probably had enough of me for the next few days at least.”

“It’s good to see that Elena is trying to maintain her skills.” He said simply. Reno just nodded, those strange Mako Eyes seeing everything as they watched him. Tseng tried to remember what he had been looking for Reno for. “I have a job for you.”

“Fire away, Sir.”

*

Reno stepped back into the shadows as the group moved past him. They didn't see him, and he knew that they wouldn't. Tseng had instructed him to tail various people who were thought to be involved in the pathetic little group responsible for the attacks on ShinRa. He had gone to that little pub where Elena had been drugged, and had followed a few of them when they had left in a small group. From what he could tell, they didn't seem very organised, which irritated him as it went to show just how far ShinRa had fallen. Back before everything had happened, they would have crushed this little irritation like a bug. They would have been all too easy to step on. Now, ShinRa just didn't have the manpower or anything like the resources they had had before.

As the group Reno was following went into a large warehouse-like building, he settled back against a shadowy wall to wait. The temperature had been dropping steadily since nightfall and he could just about smell rain on the air. Hoping fervently that it would hold off until he was able to get indoors, he rubbed his hands together, trying to regain at least some warmth. He had intended to take some dinner over to Aura's house this evening in an attempt to make up for what he had said earlier. Honestly, how could she have thought he would ever think she wasn't gorgeous?

Shifting slightly, Reno tried to get his mind back to his job. It just wouldn't do to have his targets slip away unnoticed. 

About fifteen minuted later, they came back out. Reno counted quickly. There were two more of them, now. Sticking to the shadows, Reno followed them back to the pub. Looking up at the sign that hung above the door, Reno made a face. _The Wandering Weapons_. That conjured an image he wasn’t all that impressed by. He waited a few moments after the group had gone inside before he followed them. 

Tilting his head, Reno reassessed the place. It wasn’t the same as the last time he had been here. There were now several long tables up the outside of the large room, and there appeared to be several families seated at them having dinner. Trying to look as if he wasn’t surprised, Reno cast a nonchalant glance about the place and then headed for the empty seats at the actual bar. Sliding onto a stool he turned to face the man behind the bar. He looked about Reno’s own age, had honey coloured eyes and brown hair. 

“What’s up, yo?”

“Nothing much. What can I get for you?”

“I’ll have a beer, thanks.” Reno half turned on his stool to look the place over again, “I didn’t know you guys did dinners here…”

“Sure do.” The guy replied, putting a bottle in front of Reno. “You need anything else?”

“I’m good, yo.”

He watched the man smile, then head out from behind the bar to take a seat at one of the long tables. Reno stared, unable to breathe. The guy had seated himself next to Aura. She did a double take when she spotted him, but had then turned to smile as the barkeep sat beside her. What was she doing here? Had she been given some sort of assignment like he had? But she wasn’t a trained Turk. She couldn’t have been. So, then what she doing here?

Reno found it difficult to stay on his stool, and even harder to pretend he wasn’t watching the table intently. He tried to turn his attention to conversations that were happening nearby in an attempt to learn anything of use, but his efforts proved fruitless. His focus continued to return to Aura at the table.

He watched, surreptitiously, as they ate dinner. Frowning, Reno watched as the guy next to Aura slipped an arm around the back of her chair. Did she know this joker? Turning quickly back to the bar, Reno arranged his face into a neutral expression.

Reno kept himself facing the bar for the next ten or so minutes. “What are you doing here?” Aura asked, suddenly beside him. He turned his head to look at her. 

“I was gonna ask you the same question.” He growled. Aura just looked at him.

“This is my neighbourhood, yo.” 

"You know what I mean.”

“You should say what you mean.”

Reno ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “You know I didn’t mean what I said earlier. Not the way you took it.”

“You told me that you’d never touch me.” She whispered, clearly trying not to be overheard, “What other way is there to take that?”

“That I wouldn’t take advantage of you.” He said through clenched teeth, “Not that you aren’t appealing.” She just looked him up and down. “What are you doing here, Aur?”

“Having dinner.” She said simply, “With… friends…” He raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“You done with that drink?” The barkeep guy was now behind the bar again and was looking questioningly at Reno. 

“Yeah, thanks.” He nodded as the guy offered a second. 

“This is Cadan.” Aura said, waving a hand across the bar.

“Yeah, hi…?” Cadan looked at him expectantly.

“Reno.”

“Reno… you look familiar…”

“I been around, yo.” Reno said, smiling widely.

“Mmm…” Cadan’s eyes flickered back and forth between Reno and Aura. “You two know each other?”

“Yeah. We go way back.” Reno replied, grinning when Aura cast a glance at him.

“I see.”

“Say,” Reno said brightly, “How do you two know each other?” He pretended he didn’t notice the look Aura gave him.

“Aura helped us when my sister hurt herself.” Cadan said, smiling at Aura. Reno wanted to punch him in the face.

“Ain’t that great?” Reno turned to look at Aura. He had no problem reading the look in her eyes, and he just smiled more widely.

“It was great.” Cadan continued, “You meet great people when you least expect it.” Reno resisted rolling his eyes.

“So, Aur,” He said, “You need me to walk you home?”

“I’m not done, Reno.” She replied, and Reno clenched his teeth again.

“I’ll walk her when she’s ready.” Cadan put in.

“There, you see.” Aura said, “I’ll be perfectly fine.” Reno looked at her, not knowing what to do. He knew that he wasn’t going to learn anything useful here tonight, and that he should leave, but he also knew that he didn’t want to leave Aura here with Cadan. It seemed he didn’t have a choice, however. 

“Fine…” He said softly. “Fine. I’ll see you later…” He got to his feet.

“See you later.” She said, watching him.

“Nice to meet you.” Cadan told him. Reno gave a slight wave as he headed for the door. 

 

Tseng was going to be annoyed at him. He hadn’t discovered very much for an evening’s work. At least now he had the name of the owner of _The Wandering Weapons_. Though, any fool could have found that out from nearly anybody. It didn’t have to be while discovering Aura on a date with the guy. Was that what it had been? It had better not have been. Did she know the guy was involved in terrorist actions? She had to. She’d been the one to tell him that meetings were rumoured to be held there. What did she think she was doing?

It was about an hour later, as Reno stood in the shadows of Aura’s garden, that she appeared on the street. He scowled when he saw Cadan walking beside her. Remaining still, Reno watched as they walked up the garden path to the front door. His lip curled as Cadan’s hand moved up Aura’s arm. He watched as the guy moved closer to Aura, leaning toward her and dipping his head. Aura turned her face away and Reno watched as Cadan pressed a kiss to her cheek. Reno resisted a laugh at that, and watched as Cadan turned and headed back up the street. Aura fiddled for her keys for a few moments before unlocking her door. 

“Reno.” She then said flatly. He moved toward her, out of the shadows. 

“How’d you know I was there?” he asked.

“I know you.” She said simply, heading inside. Reno followed her. 

“You do know who that guy is?” He asked, sitting on her couch. 

“I’m not stupid, Reno.”

“I know that…” He replied, “So what in the name of Shiva?”

Aura stood in front of him. “What were you doing there?” She asked.

“I had a job! I was sent there to find something ShinRa could use.”

“And did you?”

“Not really. All I got was your boyfriend’s name.” The hurt look that she gave him cut at him, and Reno let out a sigh. “Come here…” he pat the couch beside himself and Aura sat down. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Reno pulled her closer. “I’m sorry.” He murmured, “For everything I’ve said to you today.” He felt Aura relax against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I miss you.” She said softly. “I see you all the time now, but it’s different.”

“I know.”He replied, holding her gently, “We’ll have to work on that.”

 

Reno rubbed Aura’s arm softly. He had more questions for her, and more to tell her about how she should be careful with Cadan, but he didn’t want to fight with her anymore. He just wanted this. To be able to sit and hold her, and know she was safe. So, for once in his life, Reno held his tongue.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Reno followed Elena and Rude down the street. Junon was quieter than Edge, as always. They had been sent to check out the rumours of a cure coming out of the town. Now, he followed his colleagues toward the town market, whinging as annoyingly as he could.  
“I’m just sayin, yo.” He complained, “We didn’t have to all come out here for this. I think we’re wastin’ time when we could be findin’ out stuff about those punks at The Wandering Weapons.”  
“They’re not going anywhere.” Rude replied simply.   
“But they are plannin’ shit, yo!”  
“The Boss thinks this is worth our time.” Elena said, “So, it must be.”  
“Not necessarily true.” Reno muttered.

“You’re just worried about Aura and that guy.” Rude told him. Reno eyed his partner. He had had several conversations recently with Rude about Aura and their life before ShinRa. His friend hadn’t been angry with him for keeping the secret for years. He had said he understood. Reno hadn’t thought it would be possible for his affections for the bigger man to grow, but they had. He supposed he would never cease to be surprised by how wonderful his partner was. Sometimes, though, he wished Rude saw less than he did.  
“Cadan.” He growled.  
“Yeah.”  
“She’s going to find out info for ShinRa.” Elena put in.  
“She’s not trained.” Reno replied, “That’s not her job.”  
“As a ShinRa employee, it is.” Rude added.

Reno huffed. He didn’t like it. “But if that guy tells her stuff…” Elena began. Reno sighed.   
“That’s not his interest in her.”  
“If you would admit your interest in her...” Rude muttered.  
“Will you stop sayin’ that, yo!” Reno exclaimed, “That’s not the kind of friendship we’ve ever had. I’ve never wanted her in that way.”  
“You may not have before.” Rude replied, “But you do now.”  
“I do not.” He snapped, “And she’d never look at me like that either.” Elena just looked at him, but he cut her off before she could speak, “Can we just do the job?”  
“Right.” Rude agreed with a sigh, “Find the cure.”

 

Reno turned his eyes on the streets. It was on jobs like this that his past proved useful. He was always the first to be able to find shady deals like backstreet salesmen selling dodgy concoctions. “Yeah, what do you think?” he asked, “Meet back here in fifteen?”

“Sounds like a plan.” His partner nodded, adjusting his sunglasses.

“Great.” With that, Reno strode away from them and into the quickly thickening crowd. The sooner they found what they were after, the sooner they’d be able to get back to Edge.

 

It took him barely five minutes to find the joint. He stood, leaning against a high wall, as he eyed the place. It was a small door, cut into the side of a larger building, connected to several on the street. Out of the way. Most people would have missed it if they hadn’t been looking for it. Most people weren’t Reno. He watched as a tall woman came out, adjusting something in her basket. A moment later a pair of teenagers pushed the door open and went inside. Popping the collar on his jacket up, Reno strode across the street and followed them in.

 

The room was dim, and he cast a casual glance around at the various objects on display in low glass cases. One of the teenagers he had followed in was being ushered back behind a curtain while the other waited beside the main counter, tapping his fingers idly upon the glass. Reno pretended to be interested in whatever he was standing in front of as the woman behind the counter returned. Only a minute or so had passed when the teenager returned to his friend and they both left the shop.

“May I help you?”

 

Reno turned and smiled widely. “Hey, yo.” He said, raising a hand to his hair and running his fingers through it. “I uh… I heard you have something that can help me…”

“What’s the problem?” she asked. He blinked.

“’stigma…”

She gave a single nod and gestured toward the curtain. Reno flicked a glance at it before looking back to her. “Go on…” she told him. Slowly, he headed behind the counter and pushed the curtain aside.

 

*

 

“Really.” Elena said, leaning into her seat, “She said that her brother had it and then he was better.”

“That’s what they’re all saying.” Rude replied, “I didn’t actually see anyone with the Stigma.”

“Neither did I…” she mused, “So, doesn’t that mean the cure works?”

“It means you didn’t see anyone with it.” Reno replied from his seat piloting their chopper. “The cure will have to be tested. Don’t get excited yet.”

“But if it does…”

“Chill, Laney.” He said.

 

Elena huffed and folded her arms across her chest. If they had found a cure that worked, then things would be so different. They would be able to help everyone who was sick in Edge. ShinRa would look good again and regain the favour of the public. The entire dynamic of the city would change. She wouldn’t be shot at in the streets…

“You only got one bottle?” Rude asked, and Elena watched as Reno nodded.

“Yeah, yo.” He replied, glancing at the bigger man, “I dunno what it was. They were sellin’ it out the back of some weird shop. Literally behind the curtain. To teenagers and stuff. I played the rumour for the sick card. Woulda looked weird if I wanted more than one.”

“If it works though, Zena and Aura should be able to reverse engineer it, right?” Elena asked.

“That’s the idea.” Reno replied. She nodded silently and settled back into her seat once again. It would be a while before they were back.

“I dunno…” Rude added after several moments of silence. “Was weird there weren’t any sick…”

“Why?” She asked, “Doesn’t that mean the cure works and they’ve had it…?”

“Not everyone can afford medicine.” Reno muttered, but offered no further comment, so Elena let the conversation drop. Maybe the people making it had given it freely to people unable to give money. Even in her own mind that sounded stupid. Pushing it aside, she decided that she didn’t care. All that she cared about was whether or not the cure was effective. 

 

*

 

Aura leaned against the bar, smiling at Cadan. “Nik really did that?” she asked. Cadan nodded. 

“He’s a sweet kid, really.” He replied, “Really strong family morals.”

“That’s really nice.” She said, taking up a seat on one of the stools. “Why aren’t you open for dinners tonight?” She asked, “Normally you’re filling up with families by now…” She cast a glance around the empty room. 

“We’re reserved.” He answered, wiping the counter down. “There’s a meeting and the whole room is sort of needed.”

“Oh…” she said, her blood suddenly pounding in her ears. “… Should I go?”

Cadan’s honey coloured eyes turned on her and he raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to stay?”

Aura chewed her lip. “I…” This was it. She could play the card she knew would keep her here and enable her to possibly overhear something ShinRa could use, or she could go. She could be manipulative and learn something that could protect Reno, or she could back out and go home. “I… was kinda hoping we could have dinner together…” She watched those honey eyes grow warmer.

“I’m sure I can accommodate that desire.” 

Aura forced a smile. “This meeting… it’s to do with the anti-ShinRa stuff…?”

“Yeah.” He replied, “Needs a bit of privacy.”

“… and you lose a night’s business for that?” she asked, “That doesn’t seem fair.” She watched him give a light shrug. 

“We won’t be closed for the whole night. Just the dinner period, really. I’ll open the doors again around nine.”

“I see.” She smiled at him again, “So what are you feeding me for dinner?”

“What would you like?”

“That depends on what’s on offer.” He cast a glance over his shoulder, “I should actually ask Kera what she wants… Excuse me for a sec…”

Aura nodded and watched him turn and head off to find his sister. She then let out a sigh, a little disgusted with herself. She had no interest in Cadan. Not the way that she was leading him to believe she did. Sure, he seemed like a nice enough guy, but she was manipulating him in order to get information out of him. It was wrong. She wasn’t a Turk. Why was she trying to act like one? She wasn’t, she determined. She was simply after information that could help protect her friends. If she found out something about another planned attack on ShinRa employees she could possibly save lives. Possibly even those of people she cared about. Was that worth leading Cadan on? Well, she and Reno had done worse to survive in the past. At least, Reno had. She wondered vaguely what else he had done as a Turk. Wrinkling her nose, she decided that she probably didn’t want to know. She knew he’d killed people. She figured she could be friendlier with this guy than she wanted to be. Nothing had to come of it, other than information. When he came back, Aura determined to ask him if she could help behind the bar after dinner. That way she could be privy to any discussions held during this meeting.

 

*

Aura stood before Rufus Shinra, the small bottle she had been handed by Reno in her hands.

“Are you clear on what I want from you, Aura?” Rufus asked. She nodded.

“You want me to work out what is in it…”

“And if you can make more.” He replied, “If it proves effective, I want to be able to mass produce.”

“Are… has it been tested?” she asked, glancing at the four Turks standing nearby.

“It is being tested as we speak.” Rufus said simply, “That’s why this task falls to you. Zena is taking charge of the… experiments.”

Aura blinked. Human testing, she realised. Had they been volunteers? “Okay.” She hesitated. 

“Was there anything else?” He asked her, “I had a message this morning that you had information for me?”

“Yes.”

“Is this in regard to The Wandering Weapons?”

She nodded again, glancing at Reno before looking back to the President. “I was there last night when a meeting was held.”

“What did you learn?” Rufus asked, gesturing at Tseng who had moved to take notes before Rufus had thought to give the order.

“There’s talk of increased ShinRa brutality in other towns… Junon was mentioned.” She watched as confusion crossed Rufus’ face for a moment, but she continued, “They feel the need to … increase…their resistance.” She said, “They know the areas patrolled by ShinRa employees. They’re doing more than just random attacks on people. They’re forming gangs. Well, I suppose they are already gangs… Units” she looked at the blonde man nodding in understanding before her. “They’re forming units to attack. These units are going to have patrols of their own. They’re going to specifically hunt down ShinRa employees. They’re not just looking to hurt.” She looked around at Elena, “It’s not going to be a one-off bullet into a crowd in hopes of hitting a suit.” She slipped the bottle carefully into her coat pocket, “They mean to kill.”

“This was to be expected.” Tseng put in, and Rufus nodded at the dark haired man.

“Anything else, Aura?”

Aura shook her head silently. 

“Are you friendly enough with these people to continue to get information from them?” Tseng asked, Aura looked at him for a moment before nodding again.

“Hold on, yo.” Reno put in, stepping forward. “We just made a point of ‘they mean to kill’. What do you think they’ll do to her if they find out she works for ShinRa?”

“I’m sure Aura is clever enough to keep that information to herself.” Rufus said drily.

“She’s not a Turk.” Reno replied sharply enough to earn a frown from the President. Aura watched Rufus push his irritation aside as Reno continued, “She hasn’t been trained for this, it’s not fair to send her in there. We’ve had training for this kind of thing for a reason. She’s not equipped… Sir.”

“Aura doesn’t wear a uniform out of this Lodge.” Rufus said flatly, “There’s no reason at all for them to tie her to ShinRa.”

“They’re obviously not dumb.” Reno ground out, and Aura knew he was struggling to maintain his cool, “If something happens… If she slips… They’ll kill her.”

“Tseng will give her a rundown on how to conduct herself.” Rufus waved his hand.

“That’s not enough…” Reno protested.

Aura knew when Rufus had had enough when his eyes went icy. “Reno, might I remind you that I am the President? You follow my orders. I do not have to run what I want past you. I give the orders and you follow them. Without question.”

Reno closed his mouth and Aura watched him fight to swallow the retort that had been about to come out. She hadn’t ever really seen such self control in him before. The tight way he held himself told her that he was about to explode, however. Rufus apparently also saw this as he waved his hand once more. “Get out.” Reno turned and walked stiffly toward the door. “The rest of you, too.” The President added, “Tseng, stay.”

Aura turned and walked quickly to the door. Reno was already gone when she got out into the hallway. She sighed. Elena gave a low whistle once the door was closed behind them. 

“I’ve seen Reno express his opinion on ideas he thought were stupid before.” The blonde woman said, “But not like that.”

“Really?” Aura asked.

“Looked like he wanted to punch the Boss.” She replied, her eyes wide. “Where do you suppose he’s gone?”

“To cool off.” Rude said, starting off down the hall. “I suggest we get to work.”

Aura pulled the tiny bottle out of her pocket and looked at it. She hadn’t ever really tried to reverse engineer something like this before. She supposed the challenge would prove a great distraction, however. With one last look at President Shinra’s door, she turned and headed up to the lab.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Reno couldn’t calm down. He’d known that this would happen. Having Aura working for ShinRa and perfectly safe had obviously been too good to be true. It was utterly ridiculous what Rufus wanted her to do. She only had to be spotted heading to the Lodge one morning to be found out. They would know she worked for ShinRa and then she’d be killed. Uniform or not. Snarling as he paced up and down the path in the sunshine, he tried to work out what to do.

He could tell Aura to not do it. Disobeying Rufus would have consequences though, likely for both of them, but Aura would be safer. At least from the scum in the Wandering Weapons. She wouldn’t be safe from Rufus. He could go back in there right now and demand his boss come up with a different plan. He could do that, but it would likely result in a bullet between his eyes. He knew that Rufus often tolerated his outbursts because he still got the job done reliably. He also knew that he had pushed the man earlier. He wouldn’t be tolerated again on this subject. Tseng. He could go to Tseng. What would the older man do? Tell him that orders were orders and that they were to be followed? Rubbing his hands through his hair in frustration, Reno headed back inside. He would talk to the others, surely someone would come up with something.

By the end of the day, however, he had nothing. Nothing, besides talking to Aura about it to make sure she understood exactly what was at stake here.

“You’re underestimating her.” Rude told him as they both headed for the doors, ready to go home. “She’s quite clever.”

“I know she’s clever.” Reno retorted, “She’s the one who taught me how to read.”

“Consider the possibility that she can do it.”

“I have.” He replied, “But the more pressing issue is the possibility and consequences of her not.”

Rude nodded and pulled his jacket on in the cool evening air. “Just talk to her.”

“I plan to.” Reno muttered, looking behind them to see who had just come out the door. He came to a stop when he saw that it was Elena. He would have to wait for Aura. 

“She’s coming.” Elena told him on her way past before catching up with Rude and heading up the street with him, leaving Reno behind. He watched them go, rubbing his hands over his jacket as he tried to resist fidgeting. 

He saw her falter when she came out the door and saw him waiting for her. “I wondered where you had gotten to earlier.” She said, moving to meet him.

“Just needed to think,” He replied as they began up the street together.

“You really pissed Rufus off…”

“He’ll get over it.” He replied, “He always does.”

“Ah.”

They walked in silence for a while, and Reno knew that Aura was waiting for him to voice what he wanted to say. “You know I’m concerned…”

“Yes.”

“Right, well… I think that you should stay away from that Cadan guy.”

“I have to find out what I can.”

“That’s the thing,” Reno sighed, “Rufus wants you to do that because you have an in. Because you’re buddies with the guy. You spend time there. If you didn’t, he’d have nothing to expect from you.”

“You think I can’t handle this.”

“Aur, this has nothing to do with what I think you can handle.” He ran a hand through his hair. It had more to do with what he could handle, and he definitely couldn’t handle her being killed.

“It’s really not that hard, Reno.” She replied, “It’s not like I’m pretending to be someone I’m not and suddenly my secret identity is gonna slip out.”

“You work for ShinRa.”

“That’s one aspect. Cadan knows I’m an Apothecary. He knows I lived under the plate before… It’s not like I turn up for meeting trying to sus stuff out, yo. I just happen to be there and they’re comfortable talking in front of me. I literally don’t have to do anything.”

“You’re being dismissive…” 

She sighed and he cast a glance at her from the corner of his eye. “You think?”

“Aur, I’m not tryin to fight with you.” He really wasn’t. They never used to fight, and he didn’t like that they were fighting a lot lately. “Just… is it a big deal for you to not spend time with him?”

“Yes.” She replied and he frowned, “Because I feel useful.”

“You are useful, you always have been.”

“This could make a difference.” She said, then cut him off before he could interject and tell her that she made a difference with what she was already doing, “Look, Reno.” She told him, “If you were me, what would you do?”

“Not hang out with creepy bar-guy.”

“You would.” She said, shoving him lightly, “Because you would have to try and help protect people you care about.” He looked down at her and she raised her eyebrows at him, “You know I’m right, yo.”

She was. He knew that. He knew that there was no way he wouldn’t be doing everything he could to get information that could protect people he cared about. He wasn’t Aura, though, and she certainly didn’t need to be spending time with that Cadan prick. “I just want you to be careful…” he said gently.

 

*

 

Aura gave Cadan a glass of wine. She sat down, eyeing him warily. She had thought a lot about her discussion with Reno the previous evening as they had walked home. She knew that he was worried about her, but she was so close to being trusted by Cadan. He would tell her something she could take to Rufus, she knew it.

“I’m glad you invited me over.” Cadan told her, smiling. She nodded. She had been thinking all day about it. Perhaps he would feel more free to talk to her here than at his pub. It would also definitely help him feel like he knew her better.

“Me too.” She smiled, sipping from her own glass. “It’s quieter here.”

“Is this where you make your stuff?” He asked, looking around. 

“Well, not in the living room.” She replied, “But yeah.

“Do you sell at markets?”

“Not a lot.” She told him, “Mainly people come to me when they have a need…”

“So what do you do in your free time?”

“Experiment.” She gave a light shrug, “Try and work out new things…”

“You hear about the cure coming out of Junon?” He asked, draining half his glass.

“I heard talk,” She replied, “You think it’s real?”

“People have been going missing in Junon.” He said slowly, “Reckon this ‘cure’ is just something that ShinRa have released to get rid of the people with the Stigma.”

“Why would they do that?” Aura asked, resisting a frown. She knew outright that he was wrong.

“The Stigma appears to vanish, they’ll look better, won’t they?”

“Only if they fixed it…” She said, leaning back in her chair, “So, lemme get this straight, yo… People are saying that ShinRa released this fake cure for Geostigma, that actually kills the people it’s given to… to make it look like the disease is vanishing…?”

“That’s a theory.” Cadan replied. 

“Why not in Edge?”

“Who knows.” He said, “Maybe it’s coming.”

Aura sipped slowly at her wine, wondering if Cadan actually realised how ridiculous that sounded. As if Rufus ShinRa would put that much into an elaborate scheme like that; that literally resulted in him getting nothing. It was actually pointless. “That’s… intricate.”

“People have had enough.” He told her, “We’ve got to do something before it gets further out of hand. It’s only a matter of time before the people of Edge start vanishing. I mean, Shinra is living here…”

Aura just about jumped when there was a loud pounding on her door. She jumped up and went to answer it. Reno stood on her doorstep in the swiftly fading light. He staggered forward, one shoulder hunched and she knew he’d been fighting. The way he was holding himself told her that he was hurt. “What happened?” she breathed, but he didn’t reply. He’d frozen the second he’d seen Cadan sitting on her couch. 

“Seriously?” he turned to look at her, but she’d pulled his jacket aside, looking for indication of wounds. “Aur…” He caught her hands, holding her still.

“Are you okay?” She asked, looking up at him. She couldn’t see any blood, but his face told her something was wrong. “I’ll get something to clean you up with…” She hurried into the kitchen. 

“You have a bit of trouble?” She heard Cadan ask. 

“Just had a bit of an accident.” Reno replied, barely a heartbeat later.

“Ah, Aura will have you patched up in no time.”

“-I know.” Reno’s voice was hard now, and Aura quickly grabbed a few wipes and hurried back out to him.

 

*

 

Reno sat on the edge of a couch as Aura came back to stand before him. He just looked up at her silently as she applied a damp cloth to his cheek, wiping gingerly. Why was that prick here? He couldn’t even tell her what had happened and he was lucky that he’d tossed away his wrecked suit jacket before coming. She asked him again what had happened, but he couldn’t exactly tell her that one of Cadan’s fancy new mobs had jumped him in the street, and that he’d had to fight off about six of them before he’d been able to get away.

“Was just a bit careless.” He murmured, his gaze flicking in Cadan’s direction. Aura understood then. He watched realisation flood her eyes and she nodded, folding the cloth and starting again with a clean bit.

“Well,” She said softly, “From what I can see, your face is the only thing bleeding…”

“Yeah, that’s the worst of it.” He told her. He hadn’t been stabbed or shot, thank Shiva. He would bruise pretty nicely, though. He’d just bet his face was going to look all kind of excellent in a few days. “I’ll just be pretty colourful…”

“I actually have something that can minimise bruising… I’ll see if I can find it…” She turned and hurried off into her kitchen again and Reno turned his eyes on Cadan. 

“So…” The man said, slinging an arm over the back of the couch.

“Having dinner?” Reno asked blandly.

“Just a bit…” Cadan smirked, “Bit of wine…” He gestured at Aura’s half empty glass on the table, “Perhaps a bit more.”

Reno tilted his head, his eyes going from the glass to Cadan and back again. What was this moron saying? That he was going to get Aura drunk?

“Probably gonna take more than that, yo.”

“I don’t think so.” Cadan smirked again and Reno bit back a snarl, “Been laying this groundwork for a while. First time she’s invited me back here. I’ve got a feeling that you should clear out as soon as she’s given you whatever it is she’s gone to find…”

“You fuckin what?” Reno had gotten to his feet just as Aura came back with a tub in hand.

“Here.” She said, pressing it into his hands. “Put this on after you shower. Leave it on overnight. You’ll have barely any bruising.” Reno still hadn’t taken his eyes off of Cadan who was still smirking at him. “Reno…” He looked down at her.

“We have to talk.” He said. 

“We’ll talk tomorrow.” She replied, glancing over her shoulder.

“It’s kind of important…” He pressed.

“So is what I’m doing.” She said, frowning at him. He frowned back, flicking a glance at Cadan.

“You can’t be serious…” He growled.

“Reno, you don’t know what…” She folded her arms and he moved away.

“I do.” He said, “I know you’re making a stupid decision…”

She huffed and he turned away. “I’m not doing this right now. Can you just go?”

“Yeah.” He snapped, moving for the door.

“I’ll see you later.”

“Maybe.” He slammed the door behind himself and stalked down the street. She had actually just chosen that guy over him. He had gone to her for help after nearly being killed, okay so he totally took the lot of them and came away with only bruises and a single scratch, and she had chosen that creep over him. Yes, she had checked him over and given him what he needed, but then she had literally told him to go. So she could be alone with that piece of shit. She had never told him to leave before. Not once. Ever.

Reno clenched his fists as he headed for his flat. She didn’t want him. Did she really prefer Cadan? What did that guy have? A bar? So what? Sure, he probably didn’t have blood on his hands. Not yet, anyway. But what did they have in common? Nothing. The thought of that creep touching Aura just about set his blood on fire. How could she have sent him away? She didn’t want him? Fine. He would find someone who did.

After a quick shower to wash the day and the dirt away, Reno headed for 7th Heaven. He sat at first with Elena and Rude, nursing the hardest drink he’d been able to get, waiting for the anger to leave him. But it didn’t. He couldn’t calm down. 

Hadn’t he always protected her? He had done everything he could to keep her from harm all these years. Nobody had hurt her since that night they’d met. He hadn’t allowed it. He had kept her safe. He had found her a place to live. He’d kept her fed. He had done everything. Still, she had told him to leave. He couldn’t believe it. Every time he heard those words over in his mind he felt like he’d been stabbed in the chest. She had sent him away. To be with Cadan. Reno couldn’t help the snarl that escaped him at that thought.

Two could play at that game. He turned in his seat, his eyes scanning the room. Getting to his feet, he stalked toward Zena. Closing his fingers tightly around her wrist, he pulled her off the dancefloor. Ignoring Tifa’s protests from behind the bar, he dragged the blonde woman out the back, hanging his leather jacket on the handle and halfheartedly kicking the door closed behind himself. “You’re in a fun mood tonight…” Zena laughed. 

“Shut up.” He replied, pushing her back up against a wall and pulling her shirt open. She gave a startled laugh and removed the last button. Reno had already moved on, his hands dragging her skirt up her thighs as he pushed his knee between her legs. She widened them instantly and he quickly undid his pants before bending to lift her to himself. She wrapped her legs around his waist without hesitation.

“You’re in a hu-” Reno clamped a hand over her mouth, silencing her as he quickly thrust into her. She gave a surprised cry, but it was also muffled by the hand which he kept clamped tightly across her mouth. He didn’t want to hear her. With one hand keeping her quiet, and the other holding her weight, Reno lost himself in his rhythm; thrusting repeatedly into her with steadily growing force. When one of Zena’s hands raked down his back he pressed her back against the wall painfully, his fingers digging into her flesh as he thrust roughly, the sounds he was making the only thing reaching his ears as they echoed around the room. They sounded animalistic even to him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Aura waited until Cadan had disappeared around the end of her street. Closing the curtain, she turned and hurried to get her coat. She had been right. He had talked. Tomorrow, she would have to take what she had learned to Rufus Shinra. Right now, she had to go and check on Reno. She felt awful that she had sent him away, even more so while he was injured. The look on his face when she’d told him to go cut at her. She would go over to his place now, and make sure that he was taking care of himself. She could even tell him what she had learned, and maybe discuss what they might do about it.

Buttoning her coat against the chilly night air, Aura headed into the dark. She hadn’t been to Reno’s apartment before, although she had walked past out of curiosity. Walking through the gate, she headed up the stair that led to his door. Knocking, she twisted her hands as she waited. It was all dark, and she wondered vaguely if he’d gone to bed already. She knocked again and waited. After a few minutes, she sighed. Either he wasn’t answering the door, or he wasn’t home. Biting her lip, Aura backed away from the door. Turning, she headed back down the stairs and out on the street once more.

What if he’d been more injured than she had realised? What if he’d had to go looking for help somewhere else? She shouldn’t have sent him away. She was halfway home when she had a thought. 7th Heaven. Turning down the next street, she headed for the bar. She would find him, and check that he was alright. She would also apologise for telling him to leave the way she had.

When she arrived at 7th Heaven, it was to find the place crowded and noisy. Squeezing her way through the dancing bodies, she headed toward the table that the Turks usually claimed. She found Rude and Elena there.

“Hi…” Elena looked up and Aura read the initial surprise on her face.

“Hey,” She replied, “Is Reno here?” she glanced around, looking for that red hair, “He wasn’t at home…”

“Uh… Yeah…” Elena nodded, her eyes looking past Aura toward the dancing crowd. “Last I saw he headed out there…”

“Was he okay?” she asked, “He was hurt…”

“He was… angry…” Elena replied, glancing at Rude for a second. The big man nodded. Aura bit her lip.

“Oh.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad…” The blonde woman told her. Aura shrugged.

“I’ll find him…” she murmured, turning away.

Aura had circled the room three times without luck. Finally, she stood by the bar, exasperated, and wondering if he’d gone home and she’d somehow missed him. She was just about to give up when she spotted his jacket hanging on a door. Tilting her head, she headed for it.

“Aura, don’t!” Just as she pushed the door further open, she heard Tifa call out to her, but she’d already stepped inside. 

Aura froze, the blood draining from her face. She couldn’t move. She watched, unable to breathe, as Reno fucked Zena against the wall. The woman’s legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as she cried out with each thrust, though her cries were muffled by the hand he held over her mouth. Reno’s own sounds echoed around the room, and Aura shook. 

 

*

 

Elena frowned when Tifa started gesturing wildly at her from across the pub. After a moment she got the hint and hurried toward where the woman was gesturing. She stepped into the room just as Aura spun to face her, her face practically green. Looking over Aura’s shoulder, Elena felt her jaw drop as she spotted Reno and Zena. Before she could even move or speak, Aura had pushed past her and taken off through the crowd. Spinning, Elena hurried after her. She hit the door maybe three seconds after Aura did, but when she got out onto the street, there was no sign of her friend. 

“Damn.” Elena muttered. The girl was fast. The only other person she had ever really seen that fast was Reno, or Tseng. Running to the end of the street, she looked around and let out a sigh of relief when she spotted Aura not too far away. 

“Aura?”

Aura jerked to her feet from where she’d been leaning against a wall, and spun to face her. “Elena.” She said, sniffing and wiping her face quickly. “Hey.”

Elena shook her head, moving closer. “Aur…”

“No, I’m fine.” The girl muttered, raising her hands and backing away. “Really.”

Elena just looked at her. Aura’s stoic expression lasted about five seconds before a tear rolled down her cheek and she crumbled. Elena took her arm and rubbed her back gently. Aura just cried and Elena continued to rub her back. “Everything’s going to be okay…” 

“I…don’t even know why I’m crying.” Aura choked, wiping her face again. “I don’t know why.”

Elena shook her head again. She thought it was pretty damn obvious. “I’m sorry…”

“No…” Aura stood straighter and wiped her sleeves over her face again, “I shouldn’t… I… I should have just… I just need to go home.”

“That’s probably a good idea.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Aura stumbled back away from her and Elena let her go.

“You will.” She nodded.

Aura sniffed once more, pushing her dark hair back from her face. “Thanks…” She said softly and Elena offered a small wave before the girl turned and hurried off down the street alone.

“Sweet Shiva.” She muttered, turning around and heading back to 7th Heaven. Reno was an idiot, and she was damn well going to let him know.

Elena returned to the table she had been sharing with Rude to find the big man still watching Tifa from across the room. Sliding back into her seat, Elena picked up her drink from where she’d left it and downed it in one.

“Aura got out of here fast.” He said flatly.

“Mmm. Don’t really blame her.” She replied, turning to glance at the door that lead out the back. At that moment, Reno came out, pulling his jacket back on. Zena followed a moment later, looking rather shaky and unfocused. 

“And now it makes sense.” Rude commented, Elena just sighed.

Reno strode for their table and pushed his way in beside Elena before reaching across the table and picking up his partner’s drink. Elena watched as he drank half of it, and then returned it to Rude who said nothing.

“Thirsty?” Elena asked drily.

“Yeah, a bit.”

“You’re an idiot.” She said, her tone low. Reno looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

“You think so?” he asked, “I mean, you should probably be thankful that I was keeping Zena busy and away from Tseng, so if you think about it…”

Elena cut him off. “Aura saw you.”

 

*

Reno froze. “…what?” He asked. Elena just nodded at him. “What do you mean?”

“She came looking for you. She wanted to talk to you.” She waved a hand in the direction of the back room, “… She found you.”

“No…” He said, shaking his head.

“Yes.” Elena frowned at him, “How could you?” She asked, “I mean, first of all, Zena… but… here? It’s like you make one bad decision after another and string them together for fun…”

Reno was shaking his head as he got to his feet. “Always have.” He snapped, “Why stop fucking up now?”

Before he’d even made the decision, Reno was throwing the door open and hurrying out into the night. Then he was running. Only minutes later he was standing on Aura’s doorstep, pounding on the door. At first he thought that she wasn’t going to answer it, but then he heard the click and she pulled it partially open. 

“Aura…” he began, but she just looked at him silently. He glanced around, trying to determine if anybody was nearby. “Can I come in?” he asked, when she made no move to let him enter. He watched her as, reluctantly, she stepped aside. He walked in and she closed the door softly behind him. Reno then turned to face her, but Aura turned away and went to sit on the couch, not looking at him. He watched her sit still, her eyes fixed on the table before her, not moving. “Aura…”

She shifted, but still didn’t look at him.

“Elena told me you were at 7th Heaven…” He moved toward her, but just as he was about to reach her, she moved away, picking up a cushion and placing it on her lap between them. “Why were you there?” She still didn’t speak. He resisted a sigh as he sat down. “… Where’s Cadan?”

“I sent him home.”

He looked at her. Her eyes were still on the table. “Oh?”

“I found out what I was after.” She continued, her voice emotionless, “Then I sent him away.”

“I thought…”

 

She looked at him then, her eyes a startling green. “You thought I prioritised him over you.” He didn’t know what to say. “I didn’t.” She said, “I… made the mistake of prioritising finding out information… I was close… I’m sorry.”

“Then you sent him away…?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t imagine he liked that too much…”

She looked at him again, and Reno wondered just what had happened. “He left.” She told him.

There was silence for a few moments before he spoke again. “What were you doing at 7Th Heaven?”

“You weren’t at home.” She replied, “I went to check on you.” Reno’s stomach twisted. “Figured you’d be at 7th Heaven.”

He let out a deep breath. “I’m sorry that you saw that…”

Aura gave an indifferent shrug and fiddled with the corner of the cushion on her lap. “Not my business.” 

“Aura…”

“It’s not.” She said, “You can screw whoever you want.”

“I don’t.” He muttered, running a hand over his face, “want her.”

Aura gave another shrug , not looking at him. He watched her fiddle with the cushion for several minutes before she looked up reluctantly, “Do you really not want her?” she asked, her voice barely audible.

“Really.” He replied, “You asked me that when you first met her.”

“I remember.” 

“I told you then I wasn’t interested.”

“Things change.”

“Not this.”

“Guess I was a little confused.” She muttered, “What with the fact that I walked in on you fucking her in a bar…”

Reno sighed, “That didn’t mean anything.”

“Not to you.”

Reno frowned, looking at her avoid his gaze. Was she talking about herself or Zena? “I just needed to… vent…”

“So you chose her?”

He gave a shrug of his own this time. “She was there.”

“So literally anyone would do…?”

Reno closed his eyes, not knowing how to explain it. “Look, Aur… I was hurt and I was angry… I wasn’t exactly making rational decisions… and I’m sorry.” He was. He didn’t know what for. He supposed he was sorry that he’d actually touched Zena when she did annoy him so much. He was sorry that he would have to deal with her on a new level now. He was sorry that he’d made such a rash decision without having the real facts. He was sorry that Aura had seen that, especially with the way that he’d been. He was mostly sorry that she seemed to be so upset by it, though he didn’t know why. “Aur… are you going to think differently of me…?” He asked uncertainly, “I’m not usually that… rough…” He wasn’t. Especially when he had any kind of emotional connection.

Aura’s green eyes flicked back to him and she blinked several times, regarding him silently. He waited for an answer, his eyes locked on hers. “I didn’t think you would be.” She said softly. He wanted to touch her, but twisted his hands in his lap, resisting the urge. He had been excessively harsh with Zena, and he hadn’t realised until now, but that had been what had worried him since Elena had said that Aura had seen him. He had been afraid that she had seen that violent side of him and that it would colour her opinion of him. She had seen him covered in blood and she knew that he’d killed people, but to see him that way during sex; that was something different. Once he had been able to tell her that he had no interest in Zena, that had been his main concern. “It won’t change my opinion of you, Reno.” She said gently, “I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Of course I wouldn’t.” he replied, trying desperately to not make comparisons between his behaviour with Zena and how he might be with Aura. Rude wasn’t right, damn it. He wasn’t. He would hold that stance even through the distinct differences he could see in his mind. The finger shaped bruises Zena would no doubt be sporting tomorrow and the careful touches that would belong to Aura. He swallowed thickly, his eyes moving back to hers which were now watching him thoughtfully. Fuck.

“You know that I have no interest in Cadan, right?”

Reno swallowed, “Okay…” Aura’s eyes narrowed.

“You really thought I did?”

“Wasn’t that what you were trying to make it look like?”

“Not to you!”

“Okay.” He murmured, running a hand through his hair. 

“I was trying to get information.” She said, before adding softly “I would never prefer his company to yours…”

Reno felt stupid for his unfounded jealousy now, and now he realised that that was exactly what it had been. “I’m so dumb.” He breathed.

“Only sometimes, yo.”

He gave a wry smile, feeling his exhaustion catch up with him. “Are we okay?” he asked tiredly.

“Always.”

He nodded, stretching a little and wincing when his tight muscles pulled. “I should go home.”

“You should go and have a cold bath.” She told him, “And put that cream I gave you on.” 

Reno got stiffly to his feet. He was beginning to ache all over. “Surely will.” He headed for the door and she followed him. 

“Reno?”

“Yeah?” he turned back to look at her. She was twisting her hands in what looked like a painful way.

“You don’t like Zena… but, do you like women like her?”

Women like her? Reno was confused for a moment. He pictured Zena, flicking her curly blonde hair everywhere, the tight provocative clothing she had been wearing tonight that had been all too easy to get off. Then, he looked at Aura standing before him in her knee-length dress and knitted cardigan. “No, Aur.” He said softly, “I don’t like woman like Zena.”

She nodded, glancing up at him. He wanted to hug her, but at the same time did not exactly like the idea of touching her with Zena still all over him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He told her, pulling the door open.

“Goodnight.”

Reno stepped into the night, cursing himself in his head. Rude was right. He wanted her. What the fuck? When had that happened? What was wrong with him? It was a betrayal. That’s what it was. They were practically siblings. It was wrong. That wasn’t the kind of relationship they’d ever had. Okay, so they weren’t anything like siblings, but they had still never had a relationship anything like where his mind was going right now. “Fuck.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Aura rolled her eyes, clenching her teeth tightly. Zena giggled. Aura resisted a sigh, her back to the woman as she fiddled with bottles of ingredients. “Honestly,” The woman said, “Didn’t I tell you that I’d have my way, really? I did.”

“Mm.” Aura murmured, not wanting to turn and face the woman. Zena had been going on and on about Reno for the past twenty minutes and Aura had had just about enough. 

“Now, that man knows how to keep a rhythm.”

“Ugh!” She groaned, “Oversharing!”

“Well, you know…” Zena giggled and Aura turned to face her, “Well,” The woman looked her up and down, “Maybe you don’t…”

“Sweet Shiva.” Aura rolled her eyes again, and turned, picking up the mug on her bench. “I’ll be back. I’ve got things to do, yo.” She then swept from the room, going quickly down the stairs.

Leaving the mug she was carrying on Reno’s desk, she headed up the hallway for Rufus Shinra’s office. After a quick knock and being told to enter, she headed inside.

*

 

Reno groaned as he sat down at his desk, his head in his hands and trying to move his shoulders as little as he could. He hurt. Everywhere. He’d given his debrief to Tseng when he’d first arrived. These little units operating around Edge with intent to attack ShinRa employees were more capable than they had been credited. He suspected that they really needed to rethink their idea that this group was just an amateur bunch of drunks who had an idea one night at the pub. They were rather more organised than that. Some of them could fight. Properly.

Reno’s eye caught on the mug on his desk. Steaming hot liquid that smelled delicious. Knowing that it had come from Aura, he picked it up and took a sip. Warmth spread throughout him, and he drank again. The relief that washed through his body was almost instant. Closing his eyes, Reno let out a soft groan. He could breathe without his chest aching. Sweet relief.

“Have you been properly checked out?” Rude’s rough voice made him look up at the desk across from his own.

“You mean by Zena? No, thanks.”

“You made your choice.” Rude said, “Man up and deal with it.”

“Tch.” Reno looked away. He didn’t want to go upstairs to see Zena. He’d rather deal with the pain.

“He being a baby?” Elena came past and sat at her own desk.

“Yeah.” Rude nodded and Reno rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“You’re going to have to see her sooner or later.” Elena put in. 

“I’m aware.”

“So just go get it over with.”

“I’ll do it eventually.”

“Do it now.”

Reno sought for a good excuse. “I want to know what Aura found out.” He said, leaning back in his seat. “I think she’s telling The Prez right now…”

He watched as Elena sat up a little straighter. “We shouldn’t go too far, then. Likely Tseng will want us when they’re done.”

“Exactly my thinkin’, yo.” Reno sipped from the mug, wondering how long the effects of it would last. Maybe Aura would make him more so that he didn’t have to go and be subjected to Zena. He suspected that she would.

“So, you told Tseng about what happened?” Rude asked after a moment. Reno blinked.

“I doubt he’s interested in what we do on our time off…” 

“No… while you were on patrol.” His partner huffed and Reno grinned.

“Right.” He nodded, “Yeah, I told him. He reckons that Rufus is gonna want to make some sort of public address. Talk about how unnecessary these groups are. Try to get the populace back on our side, yo…”

“Makes sense.” Elena nodded, “Appeal to the public… maybe someone will talk…”

“Doubt anybody that knows anything will come to talk to us.” Reno told her. 

“They hold meetings in a public bar.” Rude put in, “Someone may have overheard…” Reno shook his head. He doubted very much that they would talk to anyone who wasn’t one of their own. That’s just how these people operated. Half their strength was in their sense of community and their mistrust of anyone who wasn’t one of them.

Tseng suddenly appeared, gesturing for them to follow him. “The President wishes to see us.” Reno got to his feet and reluctantly put the mug down. Tseng turned and headed up the hallway, and Reno glanced at the others as they too got to their feet before following the dark haired man. Just as they reached the doors to the office Aura came out. She looked around at them before heading away down the hallway. Reno watched her go before he followed Elena inside. The sort of detached expression on Rufus’ face caught Reno’s attention practically as soon as he’d taken a seat opposite his boss at the desk. Rufus only ever really looked like that when something was seriously wrong. What had Aura learned from Cadan?

“First thing,” Rufus began, his voice low. “When out in the city, Reno, you’re not to be in uniform.”

“What?” Reno asked, frowning. “I… is this because I don’t wear the tie, yo? I mean…”

“No…” Rufus turned his icy eyes on him. “It’s because you’re distinctive. The people that Aura knows; you’ve become familiar to them. If they see you in uniform…”

Reno got it then. Cadan knew who he was now. If he was made as a Turk, then that would link Aura to ShinRa. He had been stupid. “Oh…” he looked at the President then as something else occurred to him. “But, Sir… when you go out to make appearances… How am I meant to protect…”

“You don’t need to be right beside me to do that, do you?”

Reno shook his head. No, he did not. He could be effective from a distance. Rufus nodded at him, and then looked toward Tseng.

“Right. So, I have learned something concerning.” He began, “It seems that in order to turn the city against us, these annoying little worms plan to blame us for something they intend to do themselves.”

“They’re going to frame us?” Elena asked, “For what?”

“A false cure.” Rufus said, “Like Junon.” Reno watched Rufus lean back in his chair, his fingers steepled. “They’re going to release a fake cure that actually kills the recipient. The people with Geostigma.”

“…Why?” Rude grunted.

“Because,” Tseng said gently, “They’re going to make it look like ShinRa wants to dispose of a public problem. Apparently we will be luring the sick in with the promise of a cure, only to get rid of them permanently.”

“So the cure from Junon doesn’t work…?” Reno asked, “We proved that?”

“It’s still being tested.” Rufus said simply.

“…That’s an extermination.” Elena murmured, “That’s… sick…” She looked up and around at Tseng standing behind her, “Surely people wouldn’t believe that ShinRa would really do that…”

“Of course they would.” Reno said flatly. “We just about obliterated the planet.”

Elena frowned and turned back to Rufus. “What are we going to do, Sir?” she asked. Reno’s eyes flicked back to Rufus. 

“We’re in a position to catch some of these people.” He said slowly, “As they attempt to set up these cure stations around the city… We know what they’re up to…”

“So when you make your public address, you can warn people not to go get the cure…”Elena said, nodding. 

“No.” Rufus replied, “If we do that we will miss the opportunity to catch them.” Reno watched Elena swallow whatever reply she had to that, and Rufus continued, “We also need to squash their little gangs moving around the city. They killed two of my employees yesterday.” Reno frowned, remembering some of the men he’d fought yesterday gloating about such things. He thought it had just been talk. 

“Are you gonna want Aura to keep… pressing for info, yo?”

“I think so.” Rufus replied, those cold eyes meeting his own once again, as if daring him to argue. Reno held his tongue.

 

*

Aura was sitting outside in the sunshine when Reno found her during lunch. He sat beside her wordlessly and she just glanced at him by way of acknowledgement.

“Thanks for the mug.”

“No problem.”

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin while they sat in silence. Eventually Reno spoke again. “So, Cadan told you about the cure thing?”

“If that’s what you wanna call it.”

“Shit’s hardcore, right?” He sighed. She nodded, still not opening her eyes. “But, y’know… we’ll sort it.”

Aura opened her eyes and turned to look at him. “I have to keep seeing Cadan?” She asked. She watched as he rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Yeah, apparently.”

Biting her lip, she thought about that. “Maybe I can convince him to not do it…”

“Maybe.” Reno agreed. Aura watched him struggle with keeping his expression neutral. He never had been good at hiding his emotions. “Could you do it without inviting him home?” Biting back a sharp retort, Aura just looked at him. “Do you think?” he pressed.

“Do you think you can keep your hands of Zena?”

“Are we going to do this again?” he asked.

Aura got to her feet. “No.” She said, “I’ll just go back inside now and hear the story in detail from her for the rest of the day.” She watched Reno clench his jaw.

“Aur… I thought we were okay…”

She frowned, “Yeah. Doesn’t erase the images burned into my retinas, yo.” She took a step away and Reno sighed dramatically. 

“What do I have to do, Aur…?” 

“Nothing.” She said simply, “I just…” She took several steps backwards, “Time… I can’t… Every time I look at you I don’t want to see…” Aura looked away as unbidden images of Reno thrusting roughly into Zena flashed before her. She shook her head. Suddenly his hands closed around her upper arms and she hadn’t even seen him move. 

“Aura…”

“Don’t.” She tried to pull away, but he tightened his hold on her, “Reno… Let me go.”

“I told you that I don’t want her.”

“I know that.” She replied, not looking at him, “I know… Look, I’m sorry. I said we were okay, and we are.” She tried pulling away again, “I still love you, Reno. I just need to process…” She gave up trying to get away; he was too strong, “It was only last night. I still see it.” It still hurt, but she wouldn’t tell him that.

Slowly, Reno released her and moved back slightly. “I’m sorry.” He said, his voice soft. Aura looked up at him, then. The dejected look in his eyes had her reaching a gentle hand out to him, coming to rest over his heart. She didn’t want to hurt him. “I want to make it better.” He told her.

“Then just let me have the time.” She replied. He nodded and took another step back. Aura’s hand dropped to her side and she gave him a small smile before turning and heading back inside and up to the lab.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Elena’s back hit the mat hard and she gasped as the breath was knocked from her lungs. “Wow…” she choked, looking up at Tseng who was gracefully getting to his feet. “Every time…”

“One would hope you would learn from your mistakes, Elena.” He replied evenly. “Time and time again, you expose the same weakness. I thought you were working on this with Reno.”

“I am.” She said, getting to her own feet, “Twice a week.”

Tseng fixed her with a steely look, “I would recommend more.”

“Maybe you could train with me more often?” She asked hopefully. He gave a single nod, pulling his sleek hair back and tying it in his usual immaculate way. 

“Very well.” Adjusting the sleeves on his shirt, Tseng moved to the edge of the mat, “Shall this be our regular afternoon?” 

“Yeah.” She smiled, watching him. Even just pulling his jacket on, the man was graceful.

“You are improving, Elena.” He told her, turning to face her once more. “You just need some fine tuning.”

She smiled, trying to choke down her reply that he could fine tune her anytime. That was something Reno would say, and she definitely did not need to be telling her superior anything of the sort. No matter how true it was. “Thank you, sir.”

Tseng nodded again and checked his watch. “You should have finished half an hour ago.” He told her. 

“Time to go home.” She agreed, “… are… you going to go?”

“I’ll check on the President first.” He replied absently, doing up his jacket, “See if he needs anything…”

“And tonight?” She asked, trying to sound casual, “7th Heaven, maybe?”

“Maybe.” He agreed, leading her toward the door. Elena watched him from the corner of her eye, wishing he would just commit.

“Maybe I’ll see you there.” She said, trying not to sigh. She knew that Reno wasn’t going, and Rude had said something about needing a quiet night at home. If Tseng went, it would just be the two of them. When they reached the offices again, Tseng hurried off to find the President, and Elena grabbed her jacket and bag. It looked as if Reno and Rude had already left, so she headed for the doors alone.

 

Several hours later, Elena sat at the usual table in 7th Heaven, nursing her second drink and idly watching grinding bodies on the dance floor. As Rude had said, he hadn’t shown up, nor had Reno. The redhead had been a little downcast the last few days and Elena had supposed it had much to do with the fact that Aura seemed to be avoiding him. She couldn’t blame the girl, though, after what she had seen. She didn’t think either of them had actually been back here since that incident, in fact. Zena certainly had. 

Elena’s eyes found the blonde woman now on the dance floor, wrapped around some guy. That blonde curly hair was flicking in every which direction and Elena had to look away after only a few seconds. Gross.

Suddenly Tseng sat down opposite her with several drinks in hand and pushed one across the table toward Elena. 

“Sir…”

“Good Evening, Elena.” The man replied, downing one of the drinks he had sat in front of himself. Elena eyed him, shocked.

“Are you okay, Sir?” She had never seen him drink like that before. 

“Just fine.” He replied, “The President ordered me to go and ‘relax’.”

Elena nodded, no idea what was going on. He wasn’t acting like his usual self at all. “Why?”

She watched as Tseng drew a deep breath and exhaled. “He intends to have Aura’s reverse engineered cure tested on himself.”

“Oh.” She nodded, “Surely he should have it tested on others, first…”

“I suggested as such.” He replied, now leaning back in his seat, “I have advised Rufus Shinra for most of his life.” He told her, “But he told me that my opinion was not required in this matter.”

Elena understood now. “I see.” She nodded, “So, he told you to go and relax. Well, that is why we come here.”

“We?” he asked, his eyes flicking to the dance floor. “I think Zena and I come here for very different reasons…” Reluctantly, Elena looked around for Zena. As if she had heard her name, the blonde woman looked back at them and grinned, before heading in their direction. She slid onto the seat beside Tseng, and began twirling a strand of her hair as she looked at them. 

“Hey guys.” She simpered, “Is Reno coming tonight?”

“I don’t think so.” Elena said simply. 

“No?” Zena pouted, “Why not?”

“I think he’s tired.” Elena replied, “He’s been doing a lot of patrols lately.”

“Well,” Zena giggled, nudging Tseng with her elbow, “Wouldn’t want to tire him out further, would I…”

“I doubt you could.” Tseng said, downing another of his drinks, “Reno has inexhaustible energy.”

“Oh, I would vouch for that.” Zena laughed, winking at Elena, “But I think you underestimate me…” Tseng frown and glanced in Zena’s direction before meeting Elena’s eyes. Elena saw the moment he cottoned on to what the blonde was saying. Zena just kept talking, “I mean he was injured the other night, but you wouldn’t have guessed with the power that man wields. So strong, it was like he’d never stop.”

“Sweet Shiva.” Elena picked up the drink Tseng had given her and took a sip as her boss downed his next and then looked hopefully toward the bar. A moment later, Tseng got to his feet and pushed past Zena as he headed off to get more drinks. Zena just kept talking.

“I mean, have you ever gone there?” She asked, looking at Elena, “Reno, I mean. I guess, you could have but I don’t think you have. Anyway, I was a bit surprised when he just grabbed me, but like I was going to turn that down. I had always known he would be something to remember, and I was so right. He was rough, you know, and I kinda like that. All virile and in charge.”

Elena wished she could drive a knife into her own ear canals. She didn’t need to be hearing this. She had seen enough the other night, following Aura into that back room. “I… don’t think I want to be picturing this…”

“I don’t think you could, anyway.” Zena grinned. “Do you think Tseng would be the same?” Elena’s jaw dropped. Tseng? Virile and in charge? She had pictured that on more than one occasion.

“I…” she bit her lower lip.

“I think he would be.” Zena smirked at Elena knowingly. “He’s so… controlled… It’d be intense.”

Letting out a shaky breath, Elena watched Tseng head back toward them, drink in hand. Her boss sat down, and Elena tried not to watch him too closely. He looked less controlled than usual, and several strands of that long dark hair had come loose and were hanging in his face. “You still talking about Reno?” He asked, looking at Zena. 

“There’s a lot to say.” The blonde replied, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger. 

“I’m sure there is.” Tseng muttered, “I spend a lot of my time talking about Reno.” He took a sip of his drink, “Specifically his disobedience.”

“Mmm, but that’s so fun.” Zena replied, smirking widely. “I like them wild.”

“I’m sure you do.” Tseng finished his drink and then waved his hand toward the dance floor, “Maybe you should go find a new toy.” Elena watched as he continued to gesture for Zena to leave. The blonde woman just looked him up and down before getting to her feet. She then flounced off across the room and into the mass of grinding bodies. “I cannot stand that woman.” Tseng muttered, turning to look at Elena. “If she wasn’t so good at her job…”

Elena blinked. She had never seen him be so… open and honest before. He was drunk, she realised. Tseng was actually drunk. “I’m tired of this noise.” She could have sworn she heard a whining tone in his voice then.

“Maybe it’s time to go home.” She told him, almost disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to see him get properly smashed. Tseng gave a noncommittal shrug. 

“Maybe.” He got unsteadily to his feet and then looked at her. “I want to talk to you.”

Elena tilted her head and got to her own feet. “Of course, Sir.” She said. Perhaps she should make sure he got home as he talked to her. She wasn’t sure how well her boss could handle his alcohol. She hadn’t even known it was possible for him to even get drunk. She wondered if Reno knew. “I’ll walk with you.” She told him. 

Tseng nodded in acceptance and began to stagger off toward the door. Elena hurried after him. 

By the time they got to Tseng’s apartment, Elena was impressed that the man was even still walking. The whole way home he had complained about Reno arguing with Rufus, and how he had to always talk the President out of punishing him. He had then whinged about how Rufus really ought to listen to his advice more closely, and that he was marginally offended that he had been dismissed the way he had earlier.

As they entered her boss’ apartment, the man had moved on to how annoyed he was when his orders were not properly adhered to. “I swear.” He muttered, throwing himself down on the end of a long couch. Elena sat gingerly beside him. “Reno does it on purpose.” He poured two drinks from the table beside him and handed one to Elena before downing the other quickly. “He gets the job done, but he always does it in a way he knows will piss me off.” Elena put her glass, still full, on the table before her. 

“He has a unique way of doing things, yes.” She agreed. 

“Selective hearing, is how I’d put it.”

“Maybe that’s why he is so effective.”

“No.” Tseng shook his head, his hair now hanging free. Elena tried not to notice how soft it looked. “He needs to learn to follow orders properly. I am tired of people not doing as they’re told!”

Elena bit her lip. “I… I’m sorry, Sir.”

Tseng’s dark eyes flicked directly to her. “You do, don’t you…?” He placed his glass on the table. “You always try, don’t you, Elena?”

She nodded, “Yes, Sir. I do. I want to be the best.” She jumped when his hand suddenly shot out and took hold of her left wrist. 

“You’re so very good at following orders.” He pulled her closer by her wrist, “I always know that you’ll do whatever I say. That you’ll do everything exactly the way you’re told…”

“Yes, Sir…” Elena’s breath caught in her throat when his other hand moved to her cheek.

“I so very enjoy it.” Tseng breathed, his thumb tracing her lower lip, “Knowing you’ll do exactly what I want…”

“Whatever you want.” She watched as understanding flooded his eyes then and he looked her quickly up and down.

“Whatever I want?” he murmured. She gave a slight nod and Tseng pushed her back on the couch, moving over her as he did so, pressing a knee between her hers, his hands sliding her skirt up. Elena gasped when one of his hands was suddenly between her legs. Lifting her own hands to his hair, she allowed her fingers to move through it, marvelling at just how silky it actually was. 

Tseng had ripped her underwear off and Elena watched his face as she felt him fiddling with his own pants. She wrapped her legs around his waist and in an instant he had pushed into her and her hands left his hair to find his hips as she let out a gasp. Tseng allowed no time for Elena to adjust to the feel of him inside her. He immediately braced himself with one hand on the cushion by her head, and then he was thrusting quickly, desperately, into her. Almost distracted by his hot breath in her ear and the unchecked moaning coming from her boss, Elena couldn’t help but wonder. She had next to no doubt that, if Tseng had been sober, his movements would have been strong, fluid, and rhythmic. Right now, she could smell the alcohol on his breath and his movements were erratic as he fucked her. This was what it was, Elena knew that. It wasn’t the romantic scenario she had imagined where Tseng would lay her down gently and make love to her. She was lying, still clothed, on his couch with her skirt bunched up around her hips as he drunkenly fucked her. Elena’s hands clutched now at Tseng’s shoulders and she watched the ceiling while listening to the sounds of his urgent thrusting.

It didn’t last long. Only a few minutes later he came with a hard grunt as a shudder ran through him and he pulled out of her, quickly doing his pants up. She watched as he silently tied his hair back once more, appearing to compose himself. Tugging her skirt back down, Elena sat up slowly. Pushing her hair behind her ear, she bit her lower lip. What now?

She eyed him silently, but he didn’t say anything. Tseng slowly smoothed his shirt down, fiddling with the cuff of one of his sleeves. “I… need to …sleep…”

“Probably a good idea.” Elena said softly. Were they really going to pretend like that had not just happened? Tseng got unsteadily to his feet. Elena followed suit, standing there for a moment, unsure. After a few seconds, Tseng cast a glance at her. 

“You can stay or go…” he said.

“I’ll go home…”

He nodded once. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sir.” She smoothed her hair down as she headed for the door.


End file.
